Future Phantoms
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker try to protect their children by sending them to their own past. But is it safer there? Some random craziness thrown in. Related fanfic is Future Phantoms: Journals. May be revised...Will be continued...
1. The Beginning

Nine years after the world found out Danny's secret, Sam and Danny are about to face a new challenge; having their five-year old twins enter public school. Daniela and Samuel race through the hallway ahead of their parents and back. Danni then trips and hurts her knee, at the same time, Sammy starts crying.

Sam, trying to calm her down, "Danni, how many times have we told you not to run because you might trip and hurt yourself? Come here and let me see where it hurts." As Sam checks Danni's knee, Tucker comes in with his son, Alex. It's his first day too. "Hey guys. Looks like the kids will be in the same class together. Alex was so excited that he woke us up at four in the morning, saying that we were going to be late."

While Tucker is talking to Danny and Sam, Jazz comes in with a small lunch bag. "You left your lunch in the car, Alex. Hi Danny, hi Sam, hey kids," says Jazz.

They drop the kids off at their class and head to Sam and Danny's house to talk. Jazz asks, "Danny, have the twins shown any sign of having any ghost powers?" "Thankfully, no. Sam and I are hoping that it stays that way," replies Danny. Sam adds, "The last thing we need is for the kids to draw attention from those in the Ghost Zone. Skulker is still hunting Danny as far as we know. And if he finds out about the twins, he might go after them instead."

"I still think that you should check and see if their DNA contains some of the same make-up as yours, Danny," states Tucker. Sam growls, "No, absolutely not. No one is going to stick our babies with needles or run tests on them." Siding with Sam, Danny states, "Sam's right, Tuck. It might traumatize them at their age. Anyways, Sam and I agreed that if one or both of them should show any sign of having ghost powers, then we'll have to help them control their powers through training."

Fast forward to the kids' third grade year;

Sam and Danny get a call from the kids' school saying that they needed to pick the twins and Alex up early due to the fact that the school needed to be checked for safety hazards.

"So kids, what happened at school today? Danni would you like to go first?," asks Sam. Danni tells some of what happened, "Dash Jr. pulled my braid hard and the Smartboard blew up." "Mrs. Chan tried to move me away from Danni, thinking that I did it, and the windows broke," adds Sammy. Alex, not wanting to be left out, adds, "That was so cool when the board blew up. I wonder if there was an electrical short." "Alright kids, since you have projects due soon, I suggest you go work on them in the playroom," Sam points out wanting to talk to Danny.

Once the kids disappear into the playroom, Sam goes to the basement and tells Danny what the kids said on the way home. Their worries are confirmed; the twins have ghost powers.

Six years later:

Danny and Sam say goodnight to their 14-year old twins, knowing that they may not see them for at least a few months. Next door, Tucker is doing the same with his son, also 14. Tomorrow, they were going to send the kids to the past for their safety. Jazz went ahead to get things ready for the kids. Danny, Sam, and Tucker meet in the lab/basement to discuss the situation.

Danny, upset at the thought that the kids were in possible danger, states, "Vlad must be after our twins. That's the only logical reason. They're the only ghost-human hybrids besides me and him." Sam asks, "But why them? They haven't gone out to fight ghosts yet, because they're not ready. Besides, hasn't he gone into self-exile?" "Remember, we've been out in public with the kids. And since everyone found out your secret, the kids are bound to get noticed. They've been photographed with us, so anyone who's been out of the "loop" could see that the twins are yours and Sam's," points out Tucker. Sighing, Sam agrees, "You're right, Tucker. Sammy looks like Danny did at his age, and Danni looks almost like I did back then, only with longer hair. They also got a bit of our personalities too, though Danni got quite a bit of yours, Danny." "Ok, ok. Let's just finish getting the kids' stuff packed for Clockwork's tomorrow. They'll spend some time with him until Jazz is ready for them," Danny says. "I'm glad that Clockwork sent some warning that Dark Dan escaped with Vlad's help. And that he said that he would send the kids to our past for their safety," Sam states.

They finish packing the kids' things and head to bed. The next morning, Danny sets some ground rules for the twins.

"Sammy, Danni. I know that you're worried about going to another time, but it's for your safety. Here are some guidelines that your mother and I would like for you two to follow:

Continue your training

Try to keep our present a secret.

Stay together. You are most powerful when working together.

Listen to Aunt Jazz. She's going to take care of you kids for a while.

If for any reason you need us, contact Mr. Clockwork."

"Do Grams and Gramps know about where we're going?" asks Sammy. "And can we tell them about our powers?" adds Danni.


	2. Trip

Sammy, continuing, "they keep asking if we got some of your powers, but Danni and I play dumb because we weren't sure it if was ok."

Danni adds, "we were also afraid of how they would react."

"If you want to, but don't be surprised if they ask lots of questions. We need to head over there to use their ghost portal anyways; I guess you could show them then," Danny tells the twins.

The twins grab their backpacks and head outside with their parents to join their cousin and uncle. Once the group reaches Fenton Works, the twins transform and go invisible as Danny knocks on the door. Maddie answers and invites them in. She greets the group, "everything's ready for the kids. But why are you sending them to the Ghost Zone though?" "Aren't they a bit young to explore there? Where are the twins at? Weren't they coming with you?" Jack adds, questioning his son. Danny sighs. "Mom, Dad, there's something the twins wanted you to know before they leave on their trip. Kids, it's ok now." Jack and Maddie look at Danny in confusion and almost miss the twins become visible. "So you two did get your dad's powers after all!" Jack exclaims.

Maddie, a bit upset at this secret, asks, "why didn't you tell us sooner, Danny?" "We weren't quit sure how to tell you," he answers. While they were talking the twins changed back to their normal selves.

Sammy explains, "Danni and I were scared of our powers at first." "And we were afraid that we might hurt those we love," Danni admits. The kids give their grandparents hugs and board the Spectra Speeder to leave for Clockwork's. After arriving at Clockwork's, Danny talks to him for a few minutes in private. He then gives the kids hugs and some spending money for the past.

"Umm, Uncle Danny, shouldn't his be in Sammy's collection?" Alex asks. "I don't think that you would be able to spend the money from here in the past. You might be accused of counterfeiting," Danny tells his nephew.

He tells the kids that there are small presents from each of them in their packs. The twins hug their dad again before he leaves. Clockwork promises Danny that he'll watch over the kids until Jazz calls. Then Danny leaves after saying bye to the kids. When he gets back to his parents' home, he tells everyone that the kids were on their trip. Sam, Tucker, and Danny explain why they sent the children to the Ghost Zone.

Vlad's POV (One month earlier)

I had returned to Earth after my self-exile for one thing…Revenge on Daniel Fenton. I came across a photograph of him while reading a recent article on the boy. He and his two friends and sister were in it, but so were three children. I almost thought nothing of it, until I noticed something about the two teens between Daniel and Samantha. The boy looked almost like Daniel did at that age, and the girl had a slight resemblance to him as well but looked a bit like Daniel's friend. This intrigued me, so I read the caption. _Daniel and Samantha Fenton enjoy the 18__th__ anniversary of his saving the world as their twins, Samuel and Daniela celebrate their 14__th__ birthday. _So, Daniel had twins. This caused me to wonder if they inherited his powers. If they did, I would have to try and capture at least one of the twins for myself.

Two weeks later:

That was so easy. I heard that Daniel's evil counterpart from another reality was here somewhere. But to leave the thermos in plain view is like saying "Here, take it." I grabbed the thermos and leave without any trouble. Once I reach my hidden lab, I open the thermos, releasing the entity called Dark Dan.

D.D, stretching, "It feels good to be free again. So, Vlad, why the breakout?"

"I have a job for you and it involves Daniel's twins and maybe some revenge in the process."

D.D, skeptical, says "so little Danny had kids? Perfect. This promises to be fun."


	3. Their Past, The Kids' Present

Danni's POV:

"Ouch. Geeze, you think that Mister Clockwork would allow for a softer landing. Are you guys ok?" My name is Daniela Fenton. I prefer to be called Danni. My friends who came with me are my twin brother Sammy, and our cousin, Alex Foley. We were sent here by our parents for our safety. Apparently someone from their past was after us, and they thought the past would be safer for us as this person would not have known of our existence then. They had already prepared everything in advance by sending Aunt Jazz here to set everything up before we arrived.

"That really hurt. Dad said that when they did this there wasn't any pain involved," my brother complained.

"Could someone kindly GET OFF ME!" That was Alex. Apparently I had landed on him.

"Sorry, 'bout that Alex." I get off of Alex and brush the dirt off my clothes. "Come on guys, we need to locate the meeting place." We head to the Nasty Burger near where we hand landed painfully. Alex and Sammy order some food from the menu and brought me an ice cream. "Thanks."

We don't have long to wait after we finish our food. Aunt Jazz pulled up and we hopped in.

"Everything's set, with the exception of your aliases. In public, I guess everyone should know me as your mom, Jane Summers. I found a house for rent and a job close by. I don't really want you kids out alone at any given time, unless you are together. Since I know your parents want you to have an education, as soon as you guys decide whether to keep your first names or another, you will be enrolled in Casper High," informs Aunt Jazz.

Sammy states, "I like my name just the way it is."

Alex agrees, "Same for me."

"I don't really feel like changing my name either."

We arrive at the house. Sammy and I pick the rooms closest to each other, as we can't stand being apart. "It's a twin thing", we always say. Alex takes the room across from Sammy's. The next morning, Aunt Jazz enrolls us in the high school near the house. We are then taken and shown our classes. The first teacher we are introduced to tries to seat me away from Sammy when Alex pipes up that we can't stand being separated like that. Mr. Lancer, that was his name, then has us sit in the back behind these two boys who look sort of familiar. Alex ended up sitting in the front where there was an empty desk. Near the last ten minutes of class he has us introduce ourselves to the class.

Alex goes first. "My name is Alex Summers. I don't do well with intros."

Followed by Sammy. "My name is Samuel Summers. Alex is my brother and I, umm, don't do too well with introductions either."

"My name is Daniela Summers, and I am Sammy's twin sister. I prefer to be called Danni."

Before I can say anything further the bell rings for lunch. My brother, Alex, and I head outside to talk.

I wish I hadn't been brought into this. I mean, come on. I'm the only one who's normal. Dad didn't need to send me here," Alex complained.

Sammy trying to resolve the issue quickly points out, "Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tucker felt it was safer if the three of us came here. Besides it's not our fault if Danni and I got our dad's powers."

"At least you have your mom here, Alex. That's gotta be something to be thankful for. Sammy and I don't have that. Please, let's just try to finish the school day and get home. We can deal with everything else as we always have, as a team."

As we head back towards the building, Sammy trips, causing me to trip, as well as Alex.

The moron known as Dash mocks us saying, "Look guys, three in one. Losers, you need to watch where you're going."

Sammy gets mad at the moron that tripped us. Before he could do something rash, I try to calm him down.

"Sammy, calm down. Mom and Dad told us that some our powers are tied to our emotions. Remember the third grade incident? I accidentally blew up the smart board when Dash Jr. pulled my braid. Dad realized that their fears were becoming real, that we may have possibly inherited his ghost powers. Then not long after that, you broke some of the windows in the classroom when Mrs. Chan tried to move you four rows away. We have to control our anger most of all."

Sammy calmed down after that and we get back up. As we try once again to head back in, we got stopped by a group of three kids around our age. They introduce themselves as Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Alex pales as he realizes that these are our parents when they were our age. Sammy elbows him.

"Take a breath, man. I'm sorry about our "brother". He sometimes forgets to breathe. But it usually only happens when there's a new PDA or software on sale," Sammy explains, glaring at Alex.

Alex, turning red, apologizes, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm ok now."

"My brother and I were adopted by our aunt, Alex's mom, after our parents vanished while on a trip." I tell them the "story" as we had been told by Aunt Jazz, to solidify the "truth". They seem to accept the story well. Danny invites us to hang out with them after school. We accept, saying that we have to check in with our mom first.

They show us around town, and then we head to Danny's house to play video games. Sam and I sat on Danny's bed and watched while my brother Sammy played a racing game with the other guys. Alex's cell phone rings. It's "our mom" telling us that we need to get home for dinner. We say our good-byes and head to the next block where the house is. We eat dinner and after cleaning up the dishes, Aunt Jazz tells me and Sammy that we need to keep up our training. Alex, Sammy, and I head to the basement to do the rounds.

" I got the checklist! Guess what! Your dad has that you need to try to "fine-tune" your transformations," Alex tells us.

Sammy, groaning, complains, "Oh brother, he's always been after us for that one every time we train. Same thing happens every time; neither of us can keep it up for more than a few minutes. Dad can keep his transformation up for hours, if not days."

"Here goes nothing"

Both of us say Dad's signature line, "Going Ghost!"

At the same time two bright energy rings start the transformation from ordinary kids to ghosts. Sammy's usual black and white shirt and blue jeans changes to a uniform like Dad's, only without the signature logo and shorter sleeves. My favorite purple shirt and blue jean/skirt combo is replaced with the same uniform as Sammy's but with a slight variation, I get a choker with a black rose pendant. Our hair goes from black to white and our eyes change to green, though Sammy's are normally brown and mine are blue. My long hair was braided when the transformation was done. Once we finish, we start our routine while Alex times our transformation. We start with flying around the room a few times and move on to invisibility and phasing through walls. Then we move on to Sammy's favorite exercise, target practice. But around that time we end up changing back.

Sammy complains, "Aww man, right at the best part. How long was it this time, Cuz?"

Alex, looking at the stopwatch, states, "Thirty minutes. That's a lot better than last time."

"Yeah, last time was during flying, for me anyways. Dad had to catch me before I hit the ground. Sammy's gave out when he tried to phase through a wall."

"That hurt when I hit the wall," Sammy points out.

Aunt Jazz came down to tell us that it was time for bed, being that we had to go to school in the morning. We cleaned up the basement and got ready for bed. Sammy and I sat on my bed and talked for about 10 minutes, like we always did.

"I miss Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tuck," Sammy sighs.

"Me too. I even miss Cori."

" I miss our dog too, Danni," he tells me.

"I wish we know who it was that got them so worried, so that we could do something. It just isn't right that we got sent here while our parents try to protect us from the future."

"The best we can do now is train like Dad wants us to and get better control of our powers," he suggests.

"I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry about everyone back home."

"Let's try to do what we need to here and…" Sammy starts.

Just when he was about to finish his sentence, Aunt Jazz comes in.

"Ok, you two. Time for bed, you have school in the morning," Aunt Jazz tells us.

We say our good nights and Sammy went to his room.


	4. New School, First Encounters

After eating breakfast, Aunt Jazz drops us off at school and heads to work. Before she left she reminds us to try to blend in and avoid trouble. We promise and head to class.

Dash tries to pick on Sammy when we get to our locker. I try to warn him not to pick on either of us.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well you're not me, and this is MY way of welcoming you losers to Amity Park and Casper High," Dash shoots back.

'You should listen to my sister. She's always right about things like this," Sammy replies.

Before anything could go wrong Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk over to see if everything was ok. Dash leaves, but not without saying something about dealing with us later.

"Don't worry about Dash; he's a jerk most of the time," Danny tells us.

"Thanks for showing us around yesterday. Mom was glad that we found some friends already. She's been worried about Danni and me after we lost our parents," Sammy tells him.

"We really only have each other. But Sammy and I can't stand the "Twin Link" sometimes."

Tucker, looking interested in what was just said, pipes up, " 'Twin Link'? Is that some kind of thing where if one of you hurts, the other feels it?"

Sammy shrugs, "Something like that. Alex is way interested in our "link". We can't get him off the twin thing."

"Dad told me about the link that most twins have, but before that I was always wondering why Sammy and Danni felt the same pain when the other was hurt," Alex adds.

Mr. Lancer came up after that and reminded us about class. At lunch, we went to the cafeteria and sat at the same table as our "future parents". Not long into lunch Danny said he forgot something in his locker, just as Sammy and I got cold chills (we were still developing our ghost sense). We excused ourselves, saying that I had a stomachache. Sammy and I located an empty classroom and changed from normal kids to ghost fighting team.

"Let's do this, Sis," Sammy tells me.

We locate the ghost and Danny Phantom in the auditorium.

Ghost: Beware, for I am the Box Ghost. You will face the wrath of long unused props from the play…

"Man, are you long-winded. Do you ever just shut up," Sammy taunts the ghost.

"And do you always say lame stuff before you attack?" I had to say it.

Danny, looking confused, asks, "Who are you two?"

"Fight now…" Sammy tells him.

"Talk later."

We gang up on the ghost and Danny sucks him up in a thermos. We leave before Danny caps the thermos.

"That was close," Sammy states.

"Right, now we have to get back to the cafeteria before they suspect something's up," I tell him.

We get back and as we sit down Danny comes back.

Alex, feigning concern, asks me, "Danni, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I guess I ate your toast by accident this morning."

'How could you? You hate bacon and peanut butter toast. in fact, you hate all things pork. Sammy was the one who tried it this morning," Alex replies.

Sammy scoffs, "Only 'cause you dared me to, and then said that you would pay me 10 bucks if I did it."

Sam states, rolling her eyes, "Where have I heard that one before?"

"What? Danny wanted to know what I was eating for my mid-morning snack in the fourth grade," Tucker defends,

"That was the worst thing I had ever tasted, but at least I got 10 bucks out of the deal," Danny shrugs.

"Gross. Sammy you know that if something looks gross, don't eat it. That'll make either of us or both of us sick."

Sammy apologizes and promises not to eat anything gross again. After school, we head home to tell Aunt Jazz about what happened at school.

"You two should have been more careful, but great cover story. Alex, I think you need to cut back on the bacon and peanut butter toast. And since Danni and Sammy have their twin link, you should try to lay off of the dares a bit," Aunt Jazz tell our cousin.

Alex sighs, "Ok, Mom."

Aunt Jazz adds, "By the way, I believe you owe Sammy 10 bucks. Pay it soon, or I'll inform your father when I check in."

"Can we come too? Sammy and I want to talk to Mom and Dad badly."

"Sorry, kids. I know you miss your parents, but the channel may not be secure. If you want them to know anything just write it down, and I'll be sure they get the message. Now it's training time. Off to the basement," Aunt Jazz tells us.

We got through our exercises again, though our powers shorted out after target practice. Sammy and I had just reached the hour mark. Of course Alex had to make it into a math fact.

Alex suddenly blurts out, "I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out? The mystery enemy our parents are facing?" Sammy asks hoping that that's the case.

"Nope. Your transformations." Alex states.

"What about them?"

Alex explains, "I've found that you guys can hold your ghost form for fifteen minutes longer each time we train using your powers."

Sammy trying to avoid Alex's theories much longer quickly says, "I think we need to go do our homework before we go to bed."

"I can't believe that we have to do "catch-up" assignments just to keep up with the class," I complained rushing upstairs to avoid said theories concerning our powers and transformations.


	5. Campout, Secret's out

Since it was the weekend, Aunt Jazz took us to the mall and left us with 30 dollars each. She had to get to work and said that if we met our "friends" we could hang out with them, but we had to let her know where we went.

We decided to check out some of the shops before heading to the food court. We saw the others at a table there and decided to see if we could join them. They said it was ok.

"There's a rumor going around that Danny Phantom has some competition in the ghost fighting business. It seems that there is a pair of ghosts that fight together to beat evil ghosts," Sam announces.

"Danny saw them, so it isn't a rumor. Go ahead and tell them Danny," Tucker replied.

"It was weird, I saw Danny Phantom fighting the Box Ghost. Then all of a sudden these two ghosts show up and fight the same ghost, but leave when he sucks the ghost up. The weirdest thing is I think they were twins, because they finished each other's sentences and they looked almost alike," Danny says looking confused and irritated about it.

"Who's Danny Phantom," my brother asks, feigning total cluelessness.

"You mean you guys haven't heard of Danny Phantom," Tucker asks, not believing that we hadn't heard of Amity's ghostly hero.

"Nope. New here, remember," Alex adds, playing along with being completely clueless about knowing anything about Danny Phantom.

Sam explains, "He's Amity Park's resident superhero. He fights evil ghosts to keep us safe at night."

"The problem is that he gets blamed for the things that those evil ghosts do," Danny adds, frustrated about that fact.

"That must stink for him. It's not fair to be blamed for something you didn't do," I say, feeling bad about that and our leading them on.

"Yeah," Danny says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tucker, wanting to change the subject, asks, "Who wants to go see a movie?"

We all did. Alex called to let Aunt Jazz know where we were going. We then headed to the theater. About halfway through the movie, Danny left saying that he had to go to the bathroom. Sammy and I got our cold chills and excused ourselves saying that we needed something sweet.

We located the closest empty room and went ghost. We then found the ghost and Danny Phantom. Together we beat him and Danny Phantom trapped it in the thermos. Afterwards, he demanded to know who we were. So we had no other choice, but to tell him.

"We are the Phantom Twins. I am Samuel Phantom, but you can call me Sammy. And this is my sister Danni," Sammy says.

"We help those in need, and it looked like you needed some help. We need to get going," I say before leaving a confused Danny Phantom behind.

We phased through the wall to make it look like we were leaving and then back through to change back. The only problem was that Sammy and I were being watched, but we didn't find this out until later.

Outside POV

_Two more half-breeds? This might be twice more exciting than hunting a single half-breed. The hunt is on._

Danni's POV

We got back to our seats close to the end of the movie. Alex had to cover for us the whole time saying that I had to call our mom, and I probably couldn't get through. After the movie, we went to the Nasty Burger for some food. It was a good thing that we did, that mall food is expensive. Sam invited me to stay the night with her and Danny invited Tucker, Alex, and Sammy for a sleep-over at his place. Sammy and I hadn't been separated since we could remember, so the two of us were nervous about the deal. Alex piped up with his "brilliant idea".

"Why don't we go camping? I'm sure Mom can take us to the nearest campgrounds," Alex blurts out.

Everyone agreed. We called home to get an opinion, but were told that we could do so on one condition; that she was there to supervise us. Danny, Sam, and Tucker called their parents to see if it was ok. They got the ok. Everyone went home to pack for the trip. Aunt Jazz had everyone load up in the van and we were off for an unforgettable weekend. Believe me when I say "unforgettable".

Once we arrived at the site and got camp set up, we were all hungry. Aunt Jazz wouldn't allow Sammy or me to start the fire, so she did it. After a dinner of hot dogs for Aunt Jazz and the boys and tofu dogs for us girls, Alex wanted to tell ghost stories when Aunt Jazz went to bed.

"Alex, don't tell me you want to do some lame old "campfire tradition". Danni and I don't believe in those old skits anymore. Besides "Mom" doesn't want you trying to scare anyone," Sammy says, shooting down Alex's sorry attempt at worn-out ghost stories.

"We'll just end up laughing at you, and trying to find the holes in whatever story you tell anyways," I add.

Alex shrugs, "You're right about that. So what do you guys want to do? Mom said we can do anything we wanted as long as we don't go off to far from camp."

We decided to go to bed and explore the area in the morning before Aunt Jazz woke up. The next morning, we found a really cool lake while exploring the area. I guess it was a good thing that we brought along swimsuits, because we decided to go swimming. In the middle of our having fun, this lame-o ghost caught my brother in a net!

"Let my brother go, NOW!", I yell at the ghost.

"What do you want now," Danny demands.

"Three for the price of one. It looks like I'll have three half-breed ghost kids for my collection. One for my bed and two more for my wall.

"Three ghost kids? What do you mean by that?", demanded Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"And second thought, EWWWW!" adds Danny.

"Sorry Sammy, but we have no other choice," I sigh before yelling "Going ghost!"

I change into my ghost form and free my brother from the net. He goes ghost afterwards. Everyone but Alex is shocked.

"Danny, I think my sister and I could use your help in this," Sammy tells the stunned Danny.

Danny, confused, asks, "But how is this possible?"

"We'll explain later. But my brother is right, we need your help," I remind him.

Danny changes and helps us beat Skulker. Afterwards, we had no other choice but to let Aunt Jazz know that we goofed. She sighs.

Aunt Jazz sighs, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Danny, Sam, Tucker; I guess you three are wondering about Sammy and Danni's powers."

Danny shouts, "Wondering? We're freaking out here!"

"It's like this; we are not from this time. I am also not Sammy and Danni's mom; but their aunt, Jazz. I will let the kids explain the rest," Aunt Jazz starts.

"My brother and I were named after our parents; Sammy after our mom, and myself after our dad," I add, hoping that someone catches on to the hint.

Sammy continues, "We were sent here from the future because our parents wanted us to be safe from an enemy that they knew when they were our age. They figured that their past would be safe enough for us, and give us the time to train if they called us back."

"My dad sent me here with my mom for my safety as well. My cousins were the ones that may have been the target, but he wanted to know I was safe," Alex adds.

Aunt Jazz, looking at the others, asks, "Have you three figured it out yet?"

"You mean that Danni and Sammy our mine and Danny's kids from the future," Sam says, completely shocked at the recent turn of events.

"If that's the case, then whose kid is Alex," Tucker asks, equally as shocked as the others.

Aunt Jazz smiles before saying, "Alex prefers to go by his middle name. His full name is Tucker Alexander Foley."

"He's my son? Then that would make you m-m-my…" Tucker stutters.

Aunt Jazz nods and says, "Yes."

"This is way too weird," Danny admits, finally finding his voice.

"Dad said that if you found out that we were to ask you to teach us how to use our powers better," I tell him.

Sammy adds, "He also said that we needed to know all the enemies you had so that in that way, we had some knowledge of what they were facing back home."


	6. Realizations

Danny's POV:

Great. I just found out that I made friends with kids from the future, and not just any kids…Our kids. And to add to the shock, I find out that the twins are mine and Sam's and they have ghost powers. Of course Tucker's in shock too, because he found out that he's married to Jazz (which by the way I can't figure out why) and that Alex is his son. Sam just stared at the twins for a few minutes.

After the initial shock wore off, I noticed that Sammy did look sort of like me and Danni looked like Sam, but their personalities were like a mix of both of ours. When everyone sat down, Danni accidentally phased through her chair and hit the ground, hard.

"Ouch. I'm ok," Danni stated rubbing an elbow.

Well, I guess she must have gotten that from me.

Sammy got up and helped Danni up.

"I guess that happens a lot, huh," I ask.

"Yeah, though it happens mostly to me. I remember one time Sammy, Alex and I were just sitting on the tailgate of Uncle Tucker's truck eating our cookies, and I phased though and broke my arm when I hit the ground," Danni admitted.

Sammy added, "Lucky for us we got your healing abilities. It took about four days for it to heal."

"But Mom, made me wear a splint. She told me that if I were to move or re-break it, I would have to wear a cast for the "normal" duration," Danni told us.

Sam smiles, "If I say that to you in the future, then count yourself lucky."

"So if you can phase, go invisible, fly, and heal fast; what else can you two do," I ask wanting to know how powerful our future children are.

Danni grins and answers, "Well, we are training on our ecto-blasts and shielding at the moment."

Sammy adds, "We are just barely getting our ghost sense. Right now, it's just really bad cold chills."

"So that explains the shivering at lunch that one day," Tucker said.

Sammy grins, "Yup."

"From what we are developing, we have the possibility of gaining the same powers that you have at present , if not more," Danni states.

"By the way, who was that walking tin can that had me in that awful net," Sammy asks.

"That was Skulker," Sam tells him.

"He's been hunting me for awhile now. I thought at first that it was nice that he found another thing to hunt, but after finding out that you aren't full ghosts, I'm sorry," I tell them feeling really bad about that.

"So being that we found out, are you going to have to erase our memories of this when you leave," Tucker asks looking a bit nervous over the possibility of forgetting this whole incident/

Alex answered, "We won't, but Mr. Clockwork might, if he thinks that it'll interfere with the future. Hey, Mom? What are we supposed to call them since they found out?"

"We didn't really cover this scenario before I came here. I suppose that would have to be up to you guys, Tucker, Sam, Danny," Jazz replied.

"You two don't have to call me 'Dad' or 'Uncle' because it would be awkward, and if it's overheard in public there might be a lot of questions," I answer while rubbing the back of my neck.

The others agreed with me. We then cleaned up the campsite and headed home. Jazz said that she had to go back and help our future selves and since the kids' secret was out, she could leave them with out families as long as our parents never found out their secrets. She stopped at Tucker's house first and asked if Alex could stay for awhile being that she had to go out of the country on a business trip. Tucker's parents couldn't say no when she told them that. We then headed to my house where she told the same story. My parents jumped on the idea after she told them that they were very distant cousins and that this would be a great opportunity for them to spend time with the "other side" of the family.

Dad looks at the twins. "So what are your names, kids," he asks.

Sammy responded, "I'm Sammy, and this is my sister, Daniela."

Danni quickly adds, "But I like being called Danni."

"How's about I call you Danni-Girl," Dad suggests.

"Jack!" Mom didn't look to happy about this response from Dad.

Danni smiles and shrugs. "That's ok, I guess, since I'm named Danni."

Mom sighs and says, "I guess that's that. Welcome to the family Sammy and Danni."


	7. Realizations Cont

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

I showed Sammy to my room where he would be sleeping, while Jazz took Danni to her room. Sammy asked if I had a sleeping bag that he could use.

"I think so, but I know that my parents have an air-mattress in the Ops Center that might be more comfortable."

Sammy accepts the offer. As soon as the twins are settled in, Dad calls all of us into the lab. Before we go down there, I warn Danni and Sammy that some of the things my parents invent actually work.

"Just to be on the safe side, just don't touch anything. I try to keep tabs on what works but they keep trying to improve everything."

We then go into the lab to see what my parents wanted to show off this time.

Dad: Look kids. We call it the Ghost Tracker. I just have to turn it on and test it to be sure that we got the bugs worked out. Here goes.

Three ghosts detected.

Oh, great, it works. I thought that I destroyed it beyond repair when my parents were out. I guess I forgot about the notes that they had on the thing. My dad started turning slowly until it "spoke" again.

Three ghosts, straight ahead.

Mom: That can't be right. It's tracking the kids. Jack, we need to recalibrate the Ghost Tracker before using it in the field.

"Umm, Mom, Dad, if you don't need us, we're going to the park to meet up with Sam, Tucker, and Alex."

Dad: Don't forget Danny, your curfew is 10 pm.

"I won't."

Mom: By the way Sammy and Danni, welcome to the family. It's nice to get to know you two better.

Sammy and Danni: Thank you. We are grateful that we can stay and get to spend time with our cousins.

We take off and head to the park to meet up with the others.

Sam's POV

I was just dumbstruck when Skulker came out of nowhere and said something about three ghost kids, but nothing prepared me with finding out that Sammy and Danni were not only from the future, but that they were mine and Danny's kids and that they had ghost powers. I couldn't believe that we had twins in the future, let alone ones with Danny's abilities.

After I had a few minutes to absorb this information, I wondered which of us they were most like. I didn't have long to wait, for when Danni tried to sit down, she phased through her chair.

Danni: Ouch. I'm ok.

Sammy got up and helped Danni up.

Danny: I guess that happens a lot, huh?

Danni: Yeah, though it happens mostly to me. I remember one time Sammy, Alex and I were just sitting on the tailgate of Uncle Tucker's truck eating our cookies, and I phased though and broke my arm when I hit the ground.

There was the answer to that question. Danni took after Danny, how ironic since she's named after him.

Sammy: Lucky for us we got your healing abilities. It took about four days for it to heal.

Danni: But Mom, made me wear a splint. She told me that if I were to move or re-break it, I would have to wear a cast for the "normal" duration.

"If I say that to you in the future, then count yourself lucky."

Danny: So if you can phase, go invisible, fly, and heal fast; what else can you two do?

Danni: Well, we are training on our ecto-blasts and shielding at the moment.

Sammy: We are just barely getting our ghost sense. Right now, it's just really bad cold chills.

Tucker: So that explains the shivering at lunch that one day.

Sammy: Yup.

Danni: From what we are developing, we have the possibility of gaining the same powers that you have, if not more.

Sammy: By the way, who was that walking tin can that had me in that awful net?

"That was Skulker."

Danny: He's been hunting me for awhile now. I thought at first that it was nice that he found another thing to hunt, but after finding out that you aren't full ghosts, I'm sorry.

Tucker: So being that we found out, are you going to have to erase our memories of this when you leave?

Alex: We won't, but Mr. Clockwork might, if he thinks that it'll interfere with the future. Hey, Mom? What are we supposed to call them since they found out?

Jazz: We didn't really cover this scenario before I came here. I suppose that would have to be up to you guys, Tucker, Sam, Danny.

Danny: You two don't have to call me 'Dad' or 'Uncle' because it would be awkward, and if it's overheard in public there might be a lot of questions.

Tuck and I agreed with him. We then cleaned up the campsite and headed home. Jazz said that she had to go back and help our future selves and since the kids' secret was out, she could leave them with our families as long as our parents never found out their secrets. She stopped at Tucker's house first and asked if Alex could stay for awhile being that she had to go out of the country on a business trip. Tucker's parents couldn't say no when she told them that. We then headed to Danny's house where she told the same story. His parents jumped on the idea after she told them that they were very distant cousins and that this would be a great opportunity for them to spend time with the "other side" of the family.

Future Jazz and I then headed to my house, but not before I asked about the twins.

"So why did we name the twins after ourselves?"

Jazz: You and Danny couldn't decide on the names, so you asked me. I suggested that if you had a boy and a girl that you name them after each other. Tucker agreed with that idea, but he couldn't figure out what to name our own son before he was born.

"Let me guess, you wanted to give him family names?"

Jazz: Yes, Tucker, after him, and Alexander after my grandfather.

"So, how much of an age difference is there between the kids?"

Jazz: Between the twins, Danni is about two minutes younger than Sammy; and they are about a month older that Alex.

"So when did they get their powers?"

Jazz: They became noticeable to us when they were about eight, though it was little things at first like electronics shorting out when Danni's braids were pulled, and broken windows when Sammy was getting moved away from her. But after their 10th birthday, they both got sick.

"What happened?"

Jazz: We almost lost Danni. She was worse than Sammy, and when Sammy went ghost for the first time, he was ok. But Danni wouldn't wake up. Danny had to overshadow her and force the change before it was too late. You weren't to happy with the plan, but it worked. She took a few days to recover, and there were no lasting side effects as you can see.

"Danni almost died? How?"

Jazz: We weren't sure until we talked to some friends in the Ghost Zone. They said that Danni's core temperature likely dropped too slowly at first, on top of the fact that she was suffering from a cold at the same time, but being that the twins are a whole new concept, there was no information on what they had just gone through. You did keep a close eye on Danni for a while after that scare.

I almost started crying when I found out that my future daughter almost died. I had to ask a few more questions about the twins and what she could tell me about our future.

"Did Danny's parents ever figure out his secret?"

Jazz: Yes, though nobody told them about the twins having ghost powers until just before they came here.

"I bet they were upset about the secrecy."

Jazz: The kids said that our parents weren't too pleased that they weren't told about the twins taking after Danny. But they accepted it pretty easily.

"So what am I like in the future?"

Jazz: Pretty much the same, though you wanted the twins' diet to be like yours. You and Danny compromised with alternating meals cooked by you one day and by Danny another. That's why Sammy ate some of the tofu dogs the other night besides trying to gross out Tucker. It was nice being able to tell you what I could, but please don't tell the others anything unless you absolutely have to.

"I promise."

We reached my house just after that.

Jazz: I hope that the kids will be alright here. I'm so worried that they stand out.

"For being new to our time, they're doing great."

Jazz asks that we take care and try to keep the kids secret safe. She then leaves likely to go back and help our future selves. Since my parents had gone out, I decide to head to the park to meet up with the others as we had planned.


	8. Realizations 3

Tucker's POV

I was dumbstruck when Skulker came out of nowhere and said something about three ghost kids, but nothing prepared me with finding out that Sammy and Danni were not only from the future, but that they were Sam and Danny's kids and that they had ghost powers. I couldn't believe that they had twins in the future, let alone ones with Danny's abilities.

After finding out about the twins, I just had to ask whose son Alex was. I wasn't prepared for the answer. When Future Jazz said that Alex's name was Tucker Alexander Foley, it meant that I married her in the future. While I was getting over the initial shock and confusion, Danni phased through her chair when she tried to sit down.

Danni: Ouch. I'm ok.

Sammy got up and helped Danni up.

Danny: I guess that happens a lot, huh?

Danni: Yeah, though it happens mostly to me. I remember one time Sammy, Alex and I were just sitting on the tailgate of Uncle Tucker's truck eating our cookies, and I phased though and broke my arm when I hit the ground.

Well there's irony for you.

Sammy: Lucky for us we got your healing abilities. It took about four days for it to heal.

Danni: But Mom, made me wear a splint. She told me that if I were to move or re-break it, I would have to wear a cast for the "normal" duration.

Sam: If I say that to you in the future, then count yourself lucky.

Danny: So if you can phase, go invisible, fly, and heal fast; what else can you two do?

Danni: Well, we are training on our ecto-blasts and shielding at the moment.

Sammy: We are just barely getting our ghost sense. Right now, it's just really bad cold chills.

"So that explains the shivering at lunch that one day."

Sammy: Yup.

Danni: From what we are developing, we have the possibility of gaining the same powers that you have, if not more.

Sammy: By the way, who was that walking tin can that had me in that awful net?

Sam: That was Skulker.

Danny: He's been hunting me for awhile now. I thought at first that it was nice that he found another thing to hunt, but after finding out that you aren't full ghosts, I'm sorry.

"So being that we found out, are you going to have to erase our memories of this when you leave?"

Alex: We won't, but Mr. Clockwork might, if he thinks that it'll interfere with the future. Hey, Mom? What are we supposed to call them since they found out?

Jazz: We didn't really cover this scenario before I came here. I suppose that would have to be up to you guys, Tucker, Sam, Danny.

Danny: You two don't have to call me 'Dad' or 'Uncle' because it would be awkward, and if it's overheard in public there might be a lot of questions.

Sam and I agreed with him. We then cleaned up the campsite and headed home. Jazz said that she had to go back and help our future selves and since the kids' secret was out, she could leave them with our families as long as our parents never found out their secrets. She stopped at my house first and asked if Alex could stay for awhile being that she had to go out of the country on a business trip.

My parents couldn't say no when they heard that. I then showed Alex to my room after the others went to Danny's house.

Alex: It's almost like my room. I guess I got your computer smarts from you and the book smarts from Mom.

"Yeah. So what kind of stuff do we do for a living in the future?"

Alex: Uh-uh. Mom said that's cheating; besides you, yourself, told me NOT to tell you anything about your future.

"I guess I outsmarted myself there."

Alex: I'm sort of hungry. I guess we should have thought about bringing along some snacks for the trip back.

"Come on, I think Mom might have some leftover roast in the fridge. Besides, I missed my after lunch snack."

After we ate the leftover roast, Alex and I told my parents that we were going to meet up with the others. We then took off for the park.


	9. Sammy's and Danni's Story

Sammy's POV

Danni, Danny, and I were the first ones at the park. Since Danny knew where there were fewer people, we followed him. Once everyone got to the park, Danni and I were asked about our first transformation. I was worried that this would be the first thing that was asked since our parents asked that if any asked her when they were alone that they be told.

Danni: Sammy and I had just turned 10, when it happened. All I remember was that I was sick in bed with a really bad cold and a temperature.

"Well, I started feeling really cold. I thought that I could hide it, but was wrong. After a few days of wearing sweaters in 80-degree weather, Dad found me on the living room floor shivering badly. Before he could pick me up, I went ghost for the first time. After that I was fine. But Danni wasn't so lucky. Her temp was affecting the process, causing her core temperature to drop slower. She wouldn't wake up when I went to see if she wanted some cinnamon-apple tea. I called Mom and Dad in. Dad tried to wake her up, but couldn't. Dad's friend came from the Ghost Zone to offer some assistance with Danni's condition. The only solution that anyone could come up with was for Dad to overshadow Danni and force the change. Mom didn't want that to happen, but when Danni's breathing got worse, there was no other option. Dad had to do it to save Danni."

Danni: I guess I almost died that day. After waking up, it took a few days to recover from my cold and getting my ghost form at the same time. Only later did anyone tell me that I almost died from having my first transformation and a cold at the same time. Mom wouldn't let me out of bed for a week and out of sight for three.

Alex: Uncle Danny's friend from the Ghost Zone had told everyone that the twins were a new concept to everyone.

Tucker: So who came up with your ghost uniforms?

Danni: Mom did. She didn't want us ruining our normal clothes, so she designed our uniforms after Dad's, but without Dad's logo. Of course she asked Dad to get the materials from their friend, who helped save Danni's life, that way they would be suitable for our ghost form only.

"Once the clothes were done we were sent to our rooms to "change" and try on our new clothes. Mom felt that Danni's hair should be braided to keep it out of her eyes when ghost."

Alex: The first time I saw them go ghost, I was freaked out. I knew that they had some of Uncle Danny's powers, but nothing prepared me for that. I wanted be able to help my family, so I did what I could to help them train. I stuck around when they were training, and I took lessons from Dad on hacking a ghost's system.

Danni: We, meaning Sammy and I, were wondering what ghosts you've fought so far.

Danny: Well, there's Skulker, the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Plasmuis, Johnny 13 and Shadow, Ember, and Desiree, Youngblood, and a few others.

"I guess we need to start our training by learning about everything here."

Danny: Well, for one thing, it's a good idea to avoid Dash. He likes to mess with us and then blame things on us.

Danni: We had the same problem back home. Dash Jr. liked pulling my hair, pouring salt in Sammy's milk, among other things.

Alex: Dad said that Dash Jr. took after his dad. Too bad you guys told the twins not to use their powers to get Dash Jr. back.

Sam: We agreed that it was a bad idea for Danny to use his powers for payback, so I guess we would have to extend that to you two in the future.

Tucker: Unless it's a ghost.

Danny: So, have you two fought any ghosts in your time?

"No, you said that we weren't allowed to until we were able to go ghost."

Danni: You didn't want us to get hurt, and felt that we would be slightly safer in ghost mode.

Tucker: There are those we've faced that aren't ghosts.

Danni: Who are they?

Sam: The Guys in White, Freakshow,…

Danny: My parents.

"So Grams and Gramps are after you now?"

Danny: Only my ghost half. Why, are they still after me in the future?

"Nope."

Danny: Why's that?

Danni: Can't tell ya. You told us not to.

"So who wants to go to the mall?"


	10. Of Pancakes and Onesided Foodfights

I noticed that I forgot to double check before posting...this is the **correct** version. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

Danni's POV

Sammy: So who wants to go to the mall?

We all did, but it was getting late, so we headed home with the plans to go to the mall in the morning to celebrate summer vacation. Once everyone went their separate ways, we went to Dad's, I mean Danny's house. Dinner was meatloaf, cooked by Jazz. After dinner, we went to Danny's room to play video games until we felt tired. I said goodnight to the guys and went to the guest room to sleep.

The next morning, I went downstairs in my purple butterfly pajamas to find something for breakfast. I couldn't find any cereal that I liked so I decided to make pancakes since there were ingredients to make some. By the time I was done making enough for everyone, Jazz came down, wondering what smelled good.

Jazz: Hi Danni.

"Morning, Jazz."

Jazz: Did you make these?

"The pancakes? Yeah. My dad taught me a couple of years ago. I sort of developed my own recipe after the first few batches. I hope everyone likes them."

Jazz: If they taste as good as they smell, then there's no problem there.

Just then Sammy comes down, with Danny following right behind.

Sammy: I knew I smelled Danni's famous pancakes.

Danny: You cooked?

"Yeah." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. It's a thing that I guess I picked up from Dad.

Danny: Let's get our share before Mom and Dad come down. Dad's likely to eat everything if he gets down before we eat.

We then got our share and sat down to eat.

Danny: Wow! These are the best pancakes I've ever had. No offense Jazz.

Jazz: None taken. Danni, may I have the recipe?

"Sure. I'll write it down for you later."

Jazz: Thanks Danni.

Just then present-day Grams and Gramps came down wondering what the unusual smell was. Since we couldn't call them Grams and Gramps, Sammy and I were calling them Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack. Anyways, Gramps said that he couldn't place the smell, but whatever it was, was making him hungry.

Sammy: Good morning, Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack.

"Uncle Jack": Morning kids. What's that smell?

"Aunt Maddie": Jack! Good morning kids.

Sammy: Danni made her famous pancakes for breakfast.

"Uncle Jack": PANCAKES! I love pancakes!

"I made enough for everyone. Dad taught me how to make them a couple of years ago. I made some adjustments to his recipe and made my own with it."

After breakfast, we went upstairs to change. I decided to wear a pair of black shorts, a short-sleeved purple tie-dyed shirt with a v-neck, and a white hair band. I then completed my outfit with a black chocker, a small butterfly necklace, and a dreamcatcher one; each one a different length. I then met the others downstairs and took off for the mall.

Sam: So who wants to do what?

Tucker: I thought maybe we could see Return of the Dead Teacher or hang out at the arcade.

Alex: We've seen that one already, those kinds of movies loose value after a few sequels.

Sammy: Remember what we used to do back home Alex?

Alex: Oh yeah, Peanut Pelting.

Danny: "Peanut Pelting"? What's that?

"They got bored one day and decided to get on the roof of the mall. Alex had a bag of peanuts and Sammy got this "Bright" idea."

Sammy: I saw Dash Jr. and grabbed a few of Alex's peanuts and started tossing them, just to see what would happen.

Alex: That was soooo funny when a few hit him and he couldn't figure out what was going on. I decided that we call it "Peanut Pelting".

Danny: Tucker and I do that from time to time, but we never thought of calling it something.

Tucker: Let's do it.

The boys took off to do their thing, leaving me and Sam alone.

Sam: I guess that you prefer to stay out of trouble?

"Sometimes, but I'm not the type to throw food at people from four stories up unless I've had a really bad day."

Sam: You must get that from me then, huh?

"I guess. Gee, I never realized how hot it gets here. Is there a place that does that hair donation thing?"

Sam: Yeah, there's one in here. Let's go.

After getting my hair cut shorter, Sam decided that it was time to see what the boys were up to. We went into the girls' bathroom and, after making sure it was empty, I went ghost. I held onto Sam's arm and as I was levitating, phased us through the ceiling while we were invisible to others. I stopped once we reached to roof. After changing back, we went over to the others.

Sammy: So, did anyone recognize the guy that's down there?

Danny: Looks like Vlad. Tuck, wanna see before we pelt an innocent bystander?

Tucker: Guess what! It is Vlad!

Danny: Let's pelt him, get out the Fruit loops!

After they finished pelting Vlad with peanuts and Fruit loops, Sam cleared her throat. The boys turned around so fast that they about fell over.

Tucker: I think I'm seeing doubles.

Danny: Me too.

Alex: Ummmm.

Sammy: Wow, Danni; you cut your hair.

"It was too hot to keep long."

Sam: It looks good this way.

Danny: You two could pass for twins now.

Sam: I didn't notice that downstairs.

"Me either."

Alex: I'm hungry. Sammy and Danny were bragging on how they got to have some of your pancakes for breakfast, and it made me really hungry.

Tucker: Me too. Alex said that your pancakes are the best.

"Sorry I couldn't save any for you guys."

Danny: Yeah. As soon as Dad tried one, it was hopeless. He ate almost every last one, if Mom didn't get to them first.

Alex: Danni found a way to make them soooo good. Too bad she won't give out the recipe.

Danny: She gave it to Jazz this morning.

Alex: That's so not fair.

"Alex, settle down. Think about it, if Jazz has the recipe now she'll know how to make the pancakes in the future."

Alex: Really? Awesome!

Tucker: Can we go get something to eat now? All this talk of food is making me hungrier.

We phased through the roof into our respective bathrooms, invisible of course. Once we were done, we met in the food court for lunch.

Vlad's POV

I was going to the mall to pick up a few books that had just come in. All of a sudden, I felt something hit my shoulder. It started off light, and then picked up. I looked around after it stopped. I saw that the stuff that was raining on me was, in fact peanuts and Fruitloops! Daniel had to be behind this! I looked around and noticed six teenagers on the roof talking. I stood there watching for a minute, and saw them split up. I wasn't surprised to see one group vanish, but was when the smaller group did the same. I had to find out why.

After picking up my books, I went to the food court and saw Daniel and his two friends. As I walked up to inform Daniel that I knew it was him, the boy got up and went past me.

"Daniel!"

The boy turned around, and I noticed that his eyes were brown.

The boy: My name's Sammy, not Danny.

Just then Daniel's girlfriend came up.

The girl: Sammy, is this man bothering you?

Sammy: Oh, hi Danni. He thought I was Danny.

"You two can stop with the childish games. I know who you are."

Sammy: Apparently not.

Danni: Agreed.

Just then another Daniel and Samantha showed up. That's when I noticed that the first girl had the same colored eyes as Daniel's. Butter biscuits!

Daniel: What do you want, Vlad?


	11. Vlad's Mad

"I demand to know why you insist on pelting me with Fruitloops every time I'm trying to mind my own business!"

Daniel: That was you? I'm sorry; we were trying to feed the birds.

"Then why the peanuts?"

Sammy: Sorry 'bout that. I wanted to make peanut butter, pavement style for the birds.

"And why were you children on the roof?"

Alex: We wanted some free vitamin D.

After that response I warned Daniel so low that the others couldn't hear that I'd make him regret throwing Fruitloops and peanuts at me. I then left to go and plan out my next move.

Danny's POV

After Vlad left, we started laughing.

"That was really funny Sammy. Where'd you get the idea for that remark?"

Sammy: I'm a natural born smart-aleck. Plus I always wanted to use peanut butter as an excuse, so this was perfect.

Sam: I think that I'm going to have to watch out for you in the future.

Danni: Sammy never uses his "talents" on family or teachers. The first time he tried, Dad grounded him from all joke books and prank kits for a week.

Sammy: That was horrible. I couldn't even prank the Box Ghost even if I wanted to.

We decided that we spent enough time at the mall and decided to head to the pool. As soon as we were a block away, my ghost sense went off as well as the twins'. We looked around and seeing as there was nobody around, we went ghost. As soon as we were finished, we flew up to get a better view. The ghost was none other than Vlad.

Vlad: Well, Daniel, it looks like you got some new friends. Ones with abilities, no less. So who are you two?

Danni: We're the…

Sammy: Phantom Twins.

Danni: That's all…

Sammy: We're gonna tell you…

Danni: Ya Fruitloop!

I couldn't help but smile at that one. They were pretty smart not telling him their names, and completing each others' sentences. That'll throw him off for a while.

Vlad: I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! You must have put them up to this Daniel!

"Nope. They got the idea themselves. What do you want now? Me, my mom?"

Vlad: Though that is my usual plan, you are going to pay for earlier.

Danni: I have five bucks…

Sammy: I've got three bucks…

Danni: Hey Danny, how much do you have?

"Five bucks."

Vlad: Very funny children. That won't work; you kids need to be taught a lesson about throwing food at me. Even if it's the hard way.

As he said that, he shot an ectobeam at Danni. She dodged it and shot a purple colored ectobeam back at Vlad. It hit, burning a hole in his cape. He growled in anger and shot an ectoball at both Sammy and Danni. Sammy dodged it, but Danni got hit. She screamed and fell.

Sammy: DANNI!

He flew as fast as he could to catch his sister before she hit the ground. While he was distracted, Vlad turned his attention to me.

Vlad: So the girl's name is Danni? Could that be short for Danielle?

"No, and I'm not going to tell you."

Danni and Sammy came flying back.

Danni: That was low. You're not supposed to hit a girl, let alone a minor. What were you trying to do, kill me?

Vlad: Not unless you're already dead, which I can see you're not. Not all the way, anyways.


	12. Any suggestions for title welcomed

Vlad's POV

I was fuming. Now I had to deal with two more insolent brats with ghost powers, who referred to themselves as the Phantom Twins. This was getting to be bothersome. On top of that, the "Phantom Twins" called me a Fruit Loop, thereby getting on my nerve. Daniel calls me that to irritate me, but that was the last straw. I shot an ectobeam at the girl and she dodged it, firing a purple one back at me. She hit my cape, burning a hole in it. I then fired an ectoball at both the girl and the boy. I missed the boy, but hit the girl. She screamed and fell, with the boy flying to catch her.

The boy: DANNI!

So the girl must be named Danielle. I just had to ask.

"So the girl's name is Danni. Could that be short for Danielle?"

Danni and the boy came flying back.

Danni: No, and I' not gonna tell you. That was low. You're not supposed to hit a girl, let alone a minor. What were you trying to do, kill me?

"Not unless you're already dead, which I can see you're not from your reactions."

The Boy: How dare you aim at my sister you sick, twisted, nutcase!

"Now, now, young man, there's no need for name calling."

Daniel: Yeah, right, Vlad. You shot at the twins first, and nearly hurt his sister. So of course he's gonna be mad at you.

Just then, I got hit from all three brats at the same time. Seeing that this was an uneven fight, I knew that it was time to leave and rethink my strategy.

"Just remember, I will be back. And you three will pay."

Daniel: Yeah, yeah. Same old threat, and yet you always loose.

As I turned to leave, I got shot in the backside. I turned around again to see where it had come from.

"Who shot me?"

The boy looked away quickly, followed by the other two. I turned and flew away fast.

Danni's POV

When the Fruit loop turned to leave, Sammy fired an ectoball at him. He turned to see which of us did it, but we looked away. When we looked again, he was making a hasty retreat.

Danny: Way to go Sammy! By the way, I liked to Phantom Twin thing.

When we landed, we caught up with the others.

Tucker: That was pretty quick.

Alex: What happened up there?

Danny: Let's see…the twins called Vlad a Fruit loop, Vlad shot Danni down, she came back and yelled at him for a second, then Sammy yelled at him, we fired ectoballs at him, and as he was trying to leave Sammy fired another one at him.

Sammy: I actually hit him in the butt!

Sam: I hope that he doesn't find out who you two really are. He's pretty annoying for an adult.

"When he asked for our names, we told him we were the Phantom Twins, but Sammy slipped up a little and yelled out my name. So I would assume that if he doesn't find out Sammy's name, we'll be safe."

Tucker: He might eventually.

Sammy: I can't believe that he automatically assumed that your name was Danielle.

"No one calls me Danielle and leaves unscathed by you do they "Big Brother"?

Sammy: Nope.

Danny: So you're the oldest?

Sammy: Yup, by about two minutes.

Tucker: And you hate it when people get Danni's name wrong?

Sammy: Yup. It's either Danni or Daniela. Gramps calls her Danni-girl because the one time he called Dad, Danni came following right behind.

Alex: It was confusing for Grams and Gramps when they wanted Uncle Danny or cousin Danni, So Gramps gave her that nickname.

"He's calling me that right now."

It was getting late so we split up and started heading home for dinner. I wanted to fly, as did Sammy and Danny, so we transformed and took to the skies.

"This was so much fun back home."

Sammy: Mom wouldn't let us do this too much because if anyone found out about our powers, the media would be at the house in a heartbeat.

Danny: The only thing you'd have to watch out for besides ghosts are…

Just then a green ray whizzed past us.

Danny finishes his interrupted sentence: My parents.

Maddie: Jack, it's the Ghost Boy again. Get the Fenton Net! He's got company.

Jack: Goody! That means I can catch one to experiment on for myself. How many more ghosts Maddie?

Maddie: It looks like there's another ghost boy and a ghost girl. The new ghosts look almost like him. I wonder if they're related. The new ghost boy could be his twin.

Jack: Get a load of the Jack O' Nine-tails ghost brats.

While they were trying to decide how to catch us, we were flying out of their range. Once we felt safe we went invisible until we reached the house. We entered through Danny's bedroom window and changed back.

Sammy: That was close.

Danny: I agree.

When we got home, Sammy found a movie on TV that we decided was good enough to "watch". Uncle Jack came bursting in saying something, when he saw us in the living room.

Uncle Jack: Hey Danny, Sammy, Sam.

"It's me, Danni. I got my hair cut today."

Uncle Jack: Really? You look like Sam with short hair.

Aunt Maddie came in right after that.

Aunt Maddie: Hey kids. Where's Danni?

"I'm right here, Aunt Maddie."

Aunt Maddie: You got your hair cut? It looks so cute.

"Thank you."


	13. Any suggestions for title welcomed 2

Next week-

Danny's POV

Sammy, Danni, and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when we were hit with a "newer" version of the _BOOOMERANG. _It was usually bad enough that I get hit with it, but to have the twins hit with it was worse.

Dad: That's odd; I thought I worked out all the bugs.

Before Mom could say anything, Jazz said something about us being late meeting Sam, Tucker, and Alex.

We went upstairs and got dressed. I called the others to find out their plans. Alex wanted to go to the arcade and try out some cheat codes he and Tuck found online, Sam wanted to go watch a new vampire movie, so we decided to meet at the mall. Once we got there, we went to the food court to meet the others. Sam and Danni went to the movies, while we went to the arcade.

We were only there for about an hour before we got bored. Sammy suggested our little game from one of the last times we were here. Alex didn't want to go Peanut Pelting at the moment, he wanted to go to the computer store and see what was on sale. Naturally Tucker wanted to go too. But then mine and Sammy's ghost sense went off and we heard screaming coming from near the theater. We ran to an empty bathroom and locked to door. We then went ghost and headed for the theater where we saw Danni fighting Skulker…Alone.

Danni: How DARE you come in here at the best part! Now, I'll never get to see what happens until it comes out on DVD. What do you want anyways?

Skulker: My employer has asked that I capture either one of you whelps, if not all of you, alive; unfortunately.

Danni: Can't you find something else to do with your time?

He fired at her, but she dodged it.

Danni: I guess not. Taste my ultimate secret weapon.

As I was trying to figure out what she meant, Danni closed her eyes and all of a sudden her hand was glowing blue. I was wondering what kind of powers she had, when she opened her eyes, raised her hand, and threw some sort of ball at Skulker. It exploded on impact, causing him to fly into the far wall. Seeing that he wasn't going to attack us, I sucked him into the thermos.

"Danni, what was that power?"

Danni: That was an ecto-charged snow-bomb. Sammy and I came up with it.

Sammy: It's like a snowball and an ectobeam put together. We got bored one day during the summer, and decided to horse around with our new ice powers in the backyard.

Danni: I got my thoughts crossed and created the snow-bomb by accident. Mom saw the hole in the wall and told Dad 'bout it.

Sammy: You chewed us out pretty good 'bout it, but then had Danni show you how she did it when Mom wasn't looking.

Danni: I don't feel so well.

She changes back and passes out. Sammy flew to his sister and tries to wake her up, but without luck. Sam checks her, and finds a small dart in her right shoulder.

Sam: It looks like he hit her with something.

Alex: We need to get her home, now. She's burning up!

I called Jazz and told her what happened. She was there within ten minutes to take Danni home. She drove the G.A.V. being that it had more room for everyone. After we got Danni inside, Jazz asked us what happened. I told her that we were attacked by a ghost and that it hit Danni with a dart causing her to pass out.

Jazz: You're going to have to tell Mom and Dad everything that you just told me. Just in case, do you have the dart?

Alex: It's right here.

He showed Jazz the dart. He had apparently thought to put it in a plastic container for safety.

We got home and Dad came out to get Danni from the G.A.V. He laid her on the couch where Mom covered her with a blanket.

Dad: What happened to Danni-girl?

I told him everything that we told Jazz on the way home. Alex gave the dart to Mom so she could look at it and see if she could help Danni. While Mom and Dad were in the lab, Sammy went over to Danni. He did something that I couldn't make out.

"What did you just do?"

Sammy: Uncle Tucker made something for us in case something happened and we needed to hide our secret for a while. I felt that I needed to do it for Danni, so I gave her the tablet.

"Tablet?"

Sammy: It suppresses our powers and hides the ghost DNA temporarily It's the only way to keep our secret safe.

"So it'll hide her ghost half while she'd sick?"

Sammy: Hopefully. We haven't tested it in this type of situation, but it should work. Unfortunately, the only way to use it is to phase it into the person's body or else it won't work and it lasts for about 12 hours.

"We need to find out who would want Danni and fast."


	14. Discovery, Recovery

Meanwhile:

Vlad's POV

While I was fuming about the earlier encounter with Daniel and his friends, I noticed a letter that hadn't been on the table when I left. I decided to open and read it.

_**Vlad**_

_**This is a message from the future. Included is an article on Daniel. It will explain what I cannot.**_

I pulled the clipping out and looked at it. There was a photograph with it. I scanned it into my computer so that I could enlarge it for a better view. I was shocked at what I saw.

There was Daniel with his little friends and what appeared to be younger versions of themselves. The caption stated that they were Daniel's future children, but they looked a lot like the brats that were with Daniel and his friends during my trip to the mall. That was impossible! How could they be here if they're from the future? And if they were his children, would they have inherited his powers? I needed to find out.

I had hired Skulker to capture at least one of them using a specialized dart containing a serum that would put the brat to sleep while he brought it to me. There was the possibility that it would make the brat sick, but I had no qualms about it as long as they were alive.

Skulker was late, meaning that he got beaten by those brats. I wasn't pleased. I wanted at least one of those pesky Phantom Twins so that I could figure out how they got their powers and why they were stronger than Daniel. The other thing that was eating at me was how much the boy looked like Daniel. I still hadn't succeeded in creating a stable clone, so he couldn't possibly be one; and Daniel still hasn't mastered duplicating himself yet. This is so infuriating! I need to find out who those brats are and their ties to Daniel.

As I was trying to figure this out, I decided to see what was going on at the Fenton's.

Sammy's POV

Danni was still unconscious on the couch, so I asked if I could stay up to keep an eye on her. I wanted to make sure that she got the special medicine to keep her ghost half suppressed until she was better. Just after everyone, except for Danny, went to bed, Danni started moving.

"Danni?"

Danny: Are you ok?

Danni slowly opened her eyes. She looked really out of it.

Danni: Sammy? What happened?

"You got shot with a dart and passed out. How are you feeling?"

Danni: Sick. I feel really funny, kinda like something's missing.

"I had to give you the medicine that Uncle Tucker gave us to use in an emergency. That's probably why you feel that way."

She fell asleep again after that. We took turns staying awake to keep an eye on Danni while she slept. She was really still, but still breathing. Just a possible side effect of the medicine, but I wasn't going to take any chances. Around 11, Danni started moaning which woke Danny up.

Danni: Water.

Danny went and got a cup of water for Danni.

Danny: Here you go Danni.

Danni: Daddy?

"Not just yet, sis. Are you ok?"

Danni didn't answer because she fell asleep again. I felt her forehead and noticed that she felt warmer than usual. I went and got some icepacks from the freezer to help cool her down. I guess I fell asleep after that because the next thing I knew, Danni was awake and propped up on the couch and her shoulders covered with a blanket.

"Good morning Danni. How are ya feelin'?"

Danni: Much better. Thank you for staying with me last night. I still feel a bit weird from the medicine, how many did you end up giving me anyways?

"Just one, so the side-effects should wear off soon."

Danny's POV:

When Danni called me Daddy, I wasn't sure what to do or say. But I stayed nearby to help Sammy. He fell asleep after a while, so I watched over Danni until Jazz came down to take over. Mom and Dad left around 7 after waking me up to ask how Danni did through the night. Sammy was still sleeping when she woke up.

Danni: Danny?

"Right here. How are you feeling?"

Danni: Better than last night. How long was I out for?

"Almost a whole day. I'm glad you're better now. You had everyone worried, Sammy didn't leave your side the whole night."

Danni: He's been like that ever since we were 10. He's never forgotten the fear of almost losing me. So now every time I get sick, he stays up until I feel better.

"Let me help you sit up. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Danni: Is there any cinnamon-apple tea?

"I think so. If not what else would you like?"

Danni: Orange juice.

After I got Danni sat up on the couch, I went to get her something to drink. While I was in the kitchen, Sammy woke up. I found some of my cinnamon-apple tea and made some for us. She wanted to watch a movie, so I went and got some movies and let the twins pick what they wanted to watch. While the movie was playing, there was a knock at the front door. I went to answer it.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?"

Vlad: To see how you were doing of course. I heard you were sick when I called last night. I'm surprised to see you're up and about.

"Nice try, Vlad. I don't believe you."

After I said that, he invited himself in to wait for my parents. He went to sit on the couch where Danni was.

Vlad: Daniel, it looks like you have company. How about introducing us? Hmm.

I wasn't too happy with this. I didn't want him to know about the twins and he found out anyways. Now I had no choice but to introduce them.

"They're my cousins, Sammy and Danni. They're staying with us until their aunt comes back from a business trip."

Hopefully that will keep him off the trail for a bit.


	15. Housecall

I decided to give the twins a "secret" power. I have to admit that the dozing off part is, in fact, inspired by my falling asleep while writing this at 10:56 after a long day. I hope everyone enjoys, sorry it's shorter than usual.

Danni's POV

Here we were sitting in the same room as the creep from the mall, and he was staring at me and Sammy. I needed to [talk] to Sammy. But the only way was our telepathy which we had mostly due to the fact we were twins with ghost powers.

[Sammy, this guy is creeping me out.]

Sammy[Me too, sis. Why is he staring at us like that?]

[No clue. But Dad, I mean Danny doesn't trust him. I can feel something's off with this creep.]

Sammy[Me too. It's an almost malevolent feeling, just coming from him. I felt it before, and not just at the mall.]

[I know, I felt it too. It's almost, if not, identical to the Fruit Loop we fought last week.]

Vlad interrupted our [conversation] just then.

Vlad: So how are you feeling….Which one are you, Danni or Sammy?

"I'm Danni, and I'm better than last night. I guess I got some bad food at the mall or something. I'm still tired though."

I said that hoping he would leave immediately. Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack came home just then.

Uncle Jack: Hey V-man! It's nice to see you. I see you've met our cousins. Danni-girl, feeling better?

"A bit, but I'm still tired."

Aunt Maddie: You should lie down then. Thank you for stopping by Vlad, sorry we couldn't visit with you more, but Danni needs her rest.

Sammy: Danni tends to wear herself out easily when she's sick.

After Vlad left, I finished my favorite tea and started to relax. Sammy wanted to [talk].

Sammy[You look exhausted Danni.]

[I feel really tired now. I'm glad that we're twins, that way we don't need a code to keep secrets…]

I guess I dozed off again.


	16. Visitor

Sammy's POV

While Danni was sleeping again, Danny and I called the others to let them know that Danni was ok other than being tired. Sam was hard to talk to on the phone.

Sam: Doesn't matter. If she's my daughter in the future I need to be there for her too. Put Danny on now, Sammy.

I could argue with her there, so I looked at Danny and whispered that she was mad. He just shrugged and I handed him the phone. After listening to Sam for a few seconds, he sighed and said that she could come over. She was here in less than 15 minutes with some stuff.

Sam: How's she doing Sammy?

"She was awake for a few hours, but she was still tired and fell asleep again after the Fruit Loop left."

Sam: Vlad was here? What did he find out?

"Yea, and he now knows our names and that Danni was the one who was sick last night, not Danny."

Danni[Sammy, I'm cold.]

"Just a second, Danni says she's cold."

Danny: Wait a second, Danni's sleeping. How she tell you that she's cold?

"We have a mental connection. I guess it's stronger that the average twin's being that we have your abilities. I can still "hear" Danni even if she's asleep. That's why it took a few minutes to reply to Vlad, we were "talking".

Danny went and got an extra blanket for Danni, while Sam made some soup for Danni. She also wanted to make her some tea.

"She really doesn't like peppermint teas. Danni normally drinks either cinnamon-apple or ginger teas when she's not feeling well."

Sam: Almost like Danny. Thanks for the heads up, Sammy.

Immediately after that Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack ran out again after saying hi to Sam. I guess they were after some random ghost on the other side of town.

Sam: So, Sammy, which one of us do you take after?

"Mostly you, I guess. I do have some of Dad's qualities as well. I actually succeeded in getting the school to serve alternative lunches for those that either can't or won't eat meat."

Sam: I bet that got the attention of the Lunch Lady.

"Not really. I learned from the stories not to change the menu, that's why the school took my suggestions easily."

Sam: I've noticed that Danni takes after Danny. What has she done since getting her powers?

"It's kinda ironic that she's named after Dad, huh? She's broken several plates at home, phased through Uncle Tucker's truck and broke her arm, accidentally burned a hole in a wall with a snowball once, blew up a Smartboard, she's not allowed to handle breakables at school, and that's just a few things that have happened to Danni."

Sam: How did she burn a hole in a wall with a snowball?

"Well, we were bored and it was hot outside. We had just gotten ice powers and decided to have an unsupervised snowball fight. Danni accidentally created a snow-bomb and it hit a wall after I ducked, and burned a whole in it."

Sam: Let's wake Danni up and give her some soup.

"I have an idea."

[Danni, it's time to wake up. Dinner's here.]

Danni[Really? Just five more minutes, Please?]

[Mom's here and made you some soup.]

Danni[Really?]

[In a sense, yes. Now please wake up.]

While Sam and I brought Danni her food, she was waking up.

"Hey Sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

Danni[Better, I guess.]

Sam: What she say?

"That she feels better."

Sam: Hey Danni, I made you some soup. It's my grandma's recipe.

Danny: Thank you. I think the tablet you gave me is starting to wear off, Sammy.

Sam: Tablet?

"It's one Uncle Tucker made for emergency use to hide our ghost half. One of the side effects is extreme exhaustion apparently."

Sam: Sammy! So that's why Danni's been sleeping this whole time!

"Not really. Well, maybe, a little. I guess."


	17. Tag

Danny came in just as I had explained the tablet's side effects. He was trying to calm Sam down after that little scene. I did get chewed out a bit about this from him too. I promised that I wouldn't use them again just to calm them both down. Danni spoke up then.

Danni: Thank you for the soup and the tea. I'm feeling much better now.

Sam: That's great Danni. I've got to get home before my mom decides to replace my clothes with things she thinks I should be wearing. Bye guys.

After that we decided to watch a movie, but Danni had a better idea. She had an eerie grin on her face, the one that I dread seeing after she's been in bed or cooped up all day. I knew what was coming before she even said anything.

Danni: I wanna play "Tag".

Danny: Why now? You just got over being sick, and it's 7:30.

"She usually does this sort of thing when she feels better. Don't ask why, but I think it's her way of stretching her muscles out when she's been in bed or cooped up all day."

Of course, Danni wanted to play tag using powers, so we had to go outside for this. As soon as the three of us went ghost, Danni tagged me.

Danni: No tag-backs.

She took off flying and laughing as I looked at Danny.

"Looks like we have no choice but to play. By the way, tag, you're it."

I then took off after Danni, laughing as Danny chased after us.

Maddie's POV

"Jack, I can't believe that the ghost thing was a bust."

Jack: I know Mads. I really wanted to catch one.

"Let's just get home to see how Danni's doing."

Jack: Aww, Maddie, she'll be fine. She was sleeping easier than last night.

"Jack, look up in the sky."

I had saw three ghost kids flying just above the rooftops. Two of them were boys and the third was a girl. The girl and one boy had almost matching uniforms, almost like twins, while the other was the Ghost Boy who terrorized our town. He was chasing the other two ghosts who were laughing.

Ghost Girl: Gonna have to fly faster than that if you wanna tag us.

Ghost Boy: She's right. We're the ultimate "Tag" champions.

"Inviso-Bill": Oh, yeah? How's about this?

Jack and I watched while he went invisible and the Ghost Twins stopped flying to figure out where he went. Inviso-Bill reappeared behind the girl and tagged her. The girl screamed in surprise. Wait a minute, ghosts don't have emotions, and yet they're acting like they do. Jack and I stayed there longer to observe these three ghosts.

After he surprised the girl, she threw what looked like a snowball at him laughing. This erupted into a snowball fight. The thing that got me was that this was summer, but yet they were able to create snowballs with no problems. Jack wanted to catch one of them when the ghosts noticed us and flew off rather quickly.

Danni's POV

Danny scared me during our game of tag, so I got him in the face with a snowball. It was so funny just seeing him floating there with the remains of the snowball dripping off his face. He smiled and threw one at me, causing a summertime snowball fight. During the game, we noticed that we were being watched and ended our fun. We flew home quickly, and barely got back and changed before Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack pulled into the garage.

Uncle Jack: Look who's feeling better! Danni-girl are you hungry?

Maddie: Hey kids. It's nice to see you awake Danni.

"Thank you. Sam brought over some soup earlier, so I'm not very hungry."

Uncle Jack: Guess what we just saw on our way home!

Danny: No clue.


	18. Pillow Fight

Danny's POV

Dad had just asked us to guess what they saw on the way home.

"No clue"

Dad: The ghost kid and his new accomplices messing around in the sky.

Danni: Maybe they were playing, they are after all kids.

Mom: Sorry sweetie, but all ghosts are either evil or remnants of themselves from the times that they were alive. Besides, these ghost kids aren't remnants. They wouldn't have been flying if they were.

Dad: It's almost time for bed. Danni-girl, if you don't feel like going upstairs, you can sleep on the couch again. But I want you boys upstairs in your room tonight. Goodnight kids.

With that Mom and Dad went upstairs. When they were out of earshot, Danni started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Sammy: Being that Danni can't stop giggling, she wants me to tell you that it's crazy that they haven't figured out that not all ghosts are evil. Plus they didn't even notice that we all have wet clothes.

I picked up a pillow ant tried to hit Sammy with it, but missed as he ducked. Danni just laughed even harder as I fell over. Sammy got up with a smirk and hit me with a different pillow. This ended up in a pillow fight between the three of us. Jazz came down to see what we were up to. Unfortunately, nobody saw her until a pillow hit her.

Jazz: Danny, I would appreciate it if you three would keep it down. I'm trying to read. Besides shouldn't Danni be resting? And aren't you two supposed to be in bed?

Jazz's POV:

I was trying to read a book when I heard laughter downstairs. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't block the noise. I went to see what was going on, and saw nothing but flying pillows and Danni laughing. I got hit by a pillow from the right.

"Danny, I would appreciate it if you three would keep it down. I'm trying to read. Besides shouldn't Danni be resting? And aren't you two supposed to be in bed?"

The pillows then stopped flying. Danny and Sammy stood up from their hiding places.

Sammy: Sorry for interrupting your reading.

"Why are you three wearing wet clothes? Danni was just sick, Danny. Sammy, go get her dry clothes."

After everything was said and done, I wanted to know what was so funny.

"Out with it, Danny. Mom and Dad are sleeping so they won't walking in at any time."

Danny: Dad said that they saw me and two other ghost kids messing around over the town on the way home. Well, when Danni tried to get them off the idea that all ghosts are evil, Mom gave her the usual "Ghost Talk". The entire time they didn't notice that we were soaked.

Sammy: Danni has a weird sense of humor, and thought it was funny.

Danni: Then Danny threw a pillow at Sammy, missed and fell over. The next thing we knew, it was a pillow fight.

"So who threw the pillow that hit me?"

Sammy: Sorry 'bout that.

"So care to tell me who the other two ghost kids are, Danny, or do I have to guess?"

Danny: Umm.

"Danny."

Danny: What?

"Are you going to tell me or not?"


	19. Questions

Sammy's POV:

Jazz: Are you going to tell me or not?

While Jazz is trying to get Danny to spill the beans on the two other ghost kids, I talk to Danni.

[Danni, what do you thing we should do?]

Danni[It looks like she knows Dad's secret, and she might be close to figuring out ours.]

[So in a sense, you're saying that we should tell her?]

Danni[It looks like we don't have much of a choice in the matter.]

I sigh.

Jazz: So who are these other ghost kids, Danny?

"It's us. Danni and I are the other two ghost kids."

Jazz: Let me guess. Your parents built a portal to access the Ghost Zone and you two got blasted?

Danni: Not even close.

"We were born this way."

Danni: Though we didn't really get most of our powers until we were 10.

Jazz: So what, are your parents ghost hunters?

"I guess. You sort of know them already."

Jazz: Really, who are they?

Danni: Can we tell you tomorrow, I'm tired.

…_Jazz interrupts for a moment….._

_Jazz: Where was I earlier?_

_Me: You were studying as always._

_Jazz: Why are the twins avoiding answering my questions?_

_Me: Why would they answer and ruin the suspense?_

_Jazz: Why did you answer my question with another question?_

_Me: Ummm…_

_Jazz: Are you stalling? You are aren't you?_

_Me: Maaaaayyyyyybeee._

_Jazz: You're just like Danny._

_Danni: Did someone call me?_

_Danny: Or me?_

_Me: Nope._

_Jazz: She's just stalling to keep everyone from going to the next chapter._

_Danni: I wanna play tag! Where's Sammy?_

_Me: I think I saw him headed to the kitchen._

_Danni runs off to find Sammy._

_Danni: SAMMY! I WANNA PLAY TAG!_

_She comes back and smacks Danny while he's drinking his Coke causing him to spill it. _

_Danni: TAG! YOU'RE IT._

_She runs out again._

_He turns and chases after Danni._

_Jazz: Quit stalling and get to the next chapter already._

_Me: But I wanted to play Tag too. Ok, here's the next chapter._

_Yelling in the distance…I wanna play too!_


	20. Danni's Plan

Danni's POV:

After Jazz went back upstairs, the boys followed.

[Sammy.]

Sammy[Yes, Danni.]

[I have a plan to mess with Aunt Jazz a bit before telling her about Mom and Dad.]

Sammy[What is it?]

[You're gonna have to fill Danny in on this, just do that I know what he thinks.]

Sammy[Ok. He's asking what you were saying anyways.]

[You tend to space out a bit when we talk to each other like this.]

Sammy[I'm not the only one, Danni.]

[Right. Anyways about the plan. We need to get the others in on it as well.]

Sammy[Ok, what else?]

[Sam and I will dress alike, and so will you and Danny.]

Sammy[Problem there.]

[What?]

Sammy [Our eyes are different colors.]

[She might not notice.]

Sammy [Danny says that Jazz is very observant.]

[Oh.]

Sammy [Danny says he's gonna call the others in the morning and fill them in.]

[Cool. Don't forget that if we can fool her into guessing on her own, then we'll be able to tell her what we can.]

Sammy[Danny wanted me to tell you that you are crazy]

[Just so long as it's not Fruit Loop crazy.]

Sammy[Nope. Danny says that Vlad's got the Fruit Loop level all to his self, and that you're prank happy.]

[Not really. Remember you wanted to prank the Box Ghost with a cement block painted to look like a cardboard box.]

Sammy[Of course Dad didn't want us anywhere near the fights.]

[Yeah, but I can understand why now.]

Sammy[Me too.]

['Night Big Brother.]

SAmmy['Night Danni. Danny says goodnight too.]

* * *

Sammy's POV:

After Jazz went back upstairs, we followed.

Danni[Sammy.]

[Yes, Danni.]

Danni [I have a plan to mess with Aunt Jazz a bit before telling her about Mom and Dad.]

[What is it?]

Danni [You're gonna have to fill Danny in on this, just do that I know what he thinks.]

Danny: Sammy, are you talking to Danni again? What's she saying?

[Ok. He's asking what you were saying anyways.]

Danni [You tend to space out a bit when we talk to each other like this.]

[I'm not the only one, Danni.]

Danni [Right. Anyways about the plan. We need to get the others in on it as well.]

"Danni says that she has a plan to mess with Jazz a bit before telling her about the future and that she wants the others in on it."

Danny: Ok, what else?

[Ok, what else?

Danni [Sam and I will dress alike, and so will you and Danny.]

"She wants us the dress like you and Sam."

Danny: Umm, Ok? What about your eyes?

[Problem there.]

Danni [What?]

[Our eyes are different colors.]

Danni [She might not notice.]

"Danni thinks she might not notice."

Danny: Jazz can be very observant.

[Danny says that Jazz is very observant.]

Danni [Oh.]

Danny: I'll let the others know in the morning.

[Danny says he's gonna call the others in the morning and fill them in.]

Danni [Cool. Don't forget that if we can fool her into guessing on her own, then we'll be able to tell her what we can.]

"Danni said that if we can get Jazz into guessing on her own, then we might be able to tell her what we are allowed."

Danny: She must be crazy.

[Danny wanted me to tell you that you are crazy.]

Danni [Just so long as it's not Fruit Loop crazy]

"Danni says so long as it's not Fruit Loop crazy."

Danny: Vlad's got that all to his Fruit Loopy self. Danni's prank happy though.

[Nope. Danny says that Vlad's got the Fruit Loop level all to his self, and that you're prank happy.]

Danni [Not really. Remember you wanted to prank the Box Ghost with a cement block painted to look like a cardboard box.]

[Of course Dad didn't want us anywhere near the fights.]

Danni [Yeah, but I can understand why now.]

[Me too.]

Danni ['Night Big Brother.]

['Night Danni. Danny says goodnight too.]


	21. Confusing Jazz

Next Day…

Sam's POV:

Danny had called me and asked that I meet everyone at his house. When I asked why, he said that it was Danni's idea and that I bring an extra set of clothes. When I got there, I went to Danny's room. Danni explained her idea, and at first I didn't like it, but Jazz insisted on the twins telling her. Danni and Sammy didn't feel right telling her, but Danni decided that the best way was to have her guess. It was a good thing that Danny's parents were out for the day.

"Alright, I'll do it. But why the extra set of clothes?"

Danni: Well, Sammy's gonna dress like Danny.

Sammy: And Danni's gonna dress like you.

"So you're not only going to make Jazz guess that we're your parents, but mess with her as well?"

Danny: It sounded like a good plan last night.

Tucker: I think we should mess with a few other people today with you guys dressing alike.

"Ok. Danni, follow me. We have some work to do."

Danni: At least I almost have your style.

"That makes this a lot easier."

I took Danni to the bathroom and waited in the hall until she was changed. I then helped her with a few minor details.

"That should do it."

Danni: What about mine and Sammy's eyes?

"No one really looks at us closely, so you should be ok there."

After that we went upstairs and saw what the guys were up to.

Tucker: Who's who? Sam, I can't tell you and Danni apart. And if we hadn't seen Danny and Sammy earlier, Alex and I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart easily.

Danni: Wow, Sammy! You do look like Dad.

Sammy: And you look like Mom.

"Ok. So what's next?"

Danni: We were going to call Jazz up here to talk.

Alex: I'll go get her.

Jazz's POV:

Alex came down to tell me that Danny and the twins were ready to tell me their secret. I followed him upstairs to Danny's room. I saw two Sams and two Dannys.

"Danny, this isn't funny."

Both Dannys: What isn't funny?

"Sam what's going on in here?"

One of the Sams: Can't you guess?

I almost went screaming from the room when everyone started laughing. That's when I looked at their eyes. One Sam and one Danny had matching eyes, while the others had the same. I then realized that the Danny with Sam's eyes was Sammy, and the Sam with Danny's eyes was Danni. The twins looked like Sam and Danny when dressed like them.

"How is this possible?"

Danni: You wanted to know who our parents are.

Sammy: This was the only way to give you a clue, without telling you.

"So Sam and Danny are your parents?" 

Danni: Yup.

"Then that would mean that you two are from the future?"

Alex: Don't forget me.

"Is this real?"

Sam: Yes it is. Apparently Sammy and Danni are here because our future selves thought it was safer for them here.

Alex: And Dad thought that I would be safer with my cousins.

"So who is your Dad, Alex?"

Alex: Umm.

Tucker: Me.

"You six had better not be lying to me. And Sammy and Danni, I hope that you're kidding about being the other two ghost kids."

Sam: Tuck, did you make sure that the ghost hunter stuff was out of here?

Tucker: Yes.

Sam: You two can go ahead.

Sammy and Danni: Goin' Ghost!

I saw the twins change into ghosts like Danny does. Sammy looked like Danny, and Danni looked a bit like him. I couldn't believe it, the twins were telling the truth. They changed back.

"So what were you three doing last night?" 

Danni: The whole thing was my idea.

Sammy: She wanted to play Ghost Tag being that she was feeling better and needed to stretch.

Danny: I sort of got dragged into it.

Danni: Well, Danny sacred me during our game, so I hit him with a snowball.

Danny: She got me in the face.

Sammy: Then it turned into a snowball fight.

"In the summer?"

Danni: We have ice powers too.

"So that explains why you three were wearing wet clothes last night."

Sammy: Yup.

"Were you two telling the truth about being born with ghost powers?"

Danni: Yes, but they didn't show until about the third grade. I accidentally blew up a Smartboard and Sammy blew the windows out of the classroom.

Sammy: The class bully pulled her hair and the teacher thought I did it.

Alex: Danni has had all sorts of accidents with her powers, some of which have ended with her getting hurt.

"So why all this just to tell me?" 

Danni: We were told that if you caught on about two more ghost kids, that we had to tell you.

Sammy: But Danni wanted to make you guess the identity of our parents.

"Sam, Danny, if you are their parents in the future, I hope that you know that you should expect this from them."

Sam: If Danni's being like Danny and Sammy like me, then I have a general idea of what raising them in the future would be like.

"That leaves the question of Alex. I know that you're from the future like the twins and you said that they're your cousins. Who are your parents?"

Alex: I can't tell you directly, but if you want hints I'm allowed to give those.

"Oh, alright."

Alex: I get my intelligence from my mom and my computer smarts from my dad.

"Considering that Danny, Sam, and Tucker are never apart in most situations, and Tucker is the computer person…Tucker's your dad. You said that you're cousins, and Sam doesn't have any siblings. That means that I'm your mom?"

Alex: Hi.

Great, I just found out that Tucker's my future husband and that Alex is my future son. At least I won't have to worry about twins with powers like Sam and Danny.

"So what are your full names Alex, Sammy, and Danni?" 

Alex: It's Tucker Alexander Foley.

Danni: Daniela Elizabeth-Anne Fenton.

Sammy: Samuel James Fenton.


	22. Danni's Interruption

My mind wouldn't stop last night and this is what happened.

* * *

Danni's Side Stories:

"Sorry to interrupt…Ok, not really. I thought that perhaps everyone is wondering why I'm obsessed with tag and am such a klutz. Well….I love tag and it's a good way to stretch after being cooped up all day with nothing to do. As for being a total klutz, I guess I get that from our dad. Sammy calls me a Master Klutz.

The reason behind this weird nickname is this, we were camping out and while our parents were setting up the site, Mom gave us some cookies and told us to sit in the back of Uncle Tuck's truck. I was laughing at some jokes that Sammy was reading from his ever-present joke book. The next thing I knew, I had phased through the tailgate and landed on my arm. Sammy yelled for Mom and Dad. Dad took one look at my arm and knew that it was broken. Mom put my arm in a split and told me not to move that arm or I was going to end up in a cast for a whole month if I were to re-break it. At least we knew that Sammy and I heal as fast as Dad from a previous experience. I had fallen while roller-skating and cut my hand on a piece of glass. Mom thought it was bad enough to need stitches just from the amount of blood that was on my hand. Dad rinsed it off to get a better look, and it was almost healed."

Sammy: Danni! Where are you? Alex told me you ate way too much candy and that most of it came from my stash.

"Oops."

Sammy: There you are! Quit distracting the readers already.

"Why should I?"

Sammy: Mostly because everyone wants to read about Danny Phantom, or about us, and you're on a major sugar high.

"But I was explaining some things."

Me: Sorry to interrupt your quality time, but your future parents say that if you don't stop interrupting the story you'll be grounded when you get back to your time. And Danni, lay off the sugar.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Sammy: She's not really that sorry.

"He's right, I'm not. Ooo, who wants to play tag."

Sammy darts out of the room to avoid getting tagged.

Me: Count me out.

"I thought that you wanted to play earlier."

Me: I did, but I'm tired now.

"Why?"

Me: It's 10 pm, and I have homework to do in the morning.

"HOMEWORK! But it's summertime!"

Me: College has no bounds for those that are determined to further their education, well except for financial bounds. Now, I would like to get back to the story, Danni. Unless you have one more thing you'd like to add.

"Yup, a question or two. Why is it dangerous to go into a jungle between 2 and 4 in the afternoon?"

Me:…

"That's when elephants are jumping out of palm trees. Why are elephants' feet so flat?

Me:…

"Either from jumping out of palm trees or stamping out duck fires. Why are pygmies so small?"

Me:…

"Because they went into the jungle between 2 and 4 in the afternoon. Eeewww, what's that stuff between the elephants' toes?"

Me:…

"The unfortunate pygmies that didn't run fast enough."

Me: Danni, I think you're going overboard here. That last one was disgusting.

"Last one and I'll leave."

Me: Ok, fine.

"How did the elephants get into the palm trees?"

Me:…

"They parachuted from airplanes!"

Me: Goodbye Danni. Try not to interrupt unless it's really important next time. By the way, I think Danny's just outside with Sammy.

"Goodie, I can get them to play with me."

Me: Finally, I can get some…

(Background noise:

Danni: TAG YOU'RE IT! NO TAG BACKS!

Breaking glass and shelves falling over.)

Me: Sleep. Till the next chapter. Hopefully there will be less interruptions from a sugar-highed Danni. DANIELA YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY CAROUSEL HORSES! THEY'RE FRAGILE! I'd better go get Danny's thermos to put Danni in so that I can get some sleep. Bye.


	23. Shocked

Tucker's POV:

After Jazz figured things out, we decided to head over to the mall to mess with other people. The first stop there was the theater. Sammy and Sam went to the concession stand first. Dash and Kwan were in front of them.

Dash: Look, it's the loser lovebirds. Did you finally admit you are dating?

Sammy: We're not dating.

After that Danni and Danny walked in and met up with Sam and Sammy.

Danny: Hey Sammy, were you going to get the popcorn?

Dash: Is this some kind of sick joke, Fenturd?

Sammy: Huh? No way, Dash. Geeze.

Kwan: Then why are there two of you?

Alex: They're cousins. There are some cases where there are similarities between cousins. In this case, Danny and Sammy look so much alike that one could mistake them for twins.

Dash: One more word from you and I'll make you regret it.

We decide that it would be best to watch our movie and have more fun later. After the movie, Alex wants to go up to the roof and see if Vlad shows up again. Sam and Danni were going to go to Sam's house, but Sammy begged them to stay a bit longer. After everyone was on the roof, I took out my binoculars to see if Vlad would show up. Sure enough, I spotted his car pull in. Danny went to pull his ever-present bag of fruit loops out of his backpack, and I went to get the peanuts out of mine.

Danny: Hey, where's the fruit loops?

"And my peanuts!"

Danni: You promised not to do this for a while. Besides, not only did Sam ask me to hide them but Aunt Maddie was starting to wonder why there were fruit loops in your room.

Alex: I still have my trail mix!

Danny and I jumped on that offer.

Danni's POV:

I couldn't believe this; Dad never told us that he was this bad when he was our age. He was always saying that Vlad was a fruit loop bent on either destroying or controlling him and marrying Grams, but Dad never mentioned the pranks he pulled on Vlad.

"Wanna go, Sam?"

Sam: Anything to stay out of this if Vlad looses his temper.

Sammy: Count me in. It's too hot up here.

"Let's go get some ice cream and put it on Danny's and Tucker's tab."

Sam: I'm in.

Sammy: Me too.

"Should we tell the others we're leaving?" 

Sammy: Nah.

Sam: Let's go.

After we left and went to the food court for ice cream, Vlad showed up as red as Tucker's beret.

Vlad: This is the LAST TIME I tell you, Daniel. Stop pelting me with food.

Sammy: But I'm NOT Danny.

Sam: This is Danny's cousin.

"Besides he's been with us the whole time."

Vlad: Samuel, right?

Sammy: It's Sammy, not Samuel.

Vlad: Tell Daniel that next time he will regret pelting me with food.

After Vlad left Danny, Alex, and Tucker showed up.

Danny: Man was it hot up there.

Alex: I wanted an ice cream.

Tucker: I lost a bet up there and now I have to buy them ice cream.

Tucker had a massive surprise when he went to buy their ice cream. Sammy, Sam, and I had ordered soy ice cream totaling about 7.50 and put it on his tab. He came back with Danny and Alex. He was the only one without a cone.

"Here's some money. Don't look so glum, Tucker. I was planning on paying you back. We just wanted to see the look on your face when you came back."

Tucker: Thanks Danni.

He took the 20 from my hand and went to pay off his tab and get an ice cream sundae.

Sam: You really do have a soft spot huh, Danni?

"I guess."

Sammy: Danni can tell what other people are feeling sometimes, and helps when she can.

Just then Uncle Jack called wanting us home for some reason.

Danny's POV:

Dad wanted us to see some new invention that he hadn't yet named.

Danni: So what is it supposed to be?

Dad: It zaps ghosts and temporarily paralyzes them.

"It just looks like a big net."

Mom: Of course if does, but that's why it should work. It'll lull the ghosts into a false sense of security.

Dad then tossed part of the net at Sammy, who caught it on reflex. The next thing we know he's screaming. By the time Mom gets the netting out of Sammy's grip he's unconscious and his hands are burned.

Mom: That netting must have bugs in it, Jack. Danny, go get the first-aid kit. Danni-girl, please go get some ice water and towels.

Dad looks at the netting and assumes that Sammy may have been burned because he didn't have gloves on. He takes it back to the basement while Danni and I do what we were asked. By the time I got back downstairs with the first-aid kit, Sammy's on the couch.

Danni: He's waking up.

Mom: Sammy, dear, we're sorry about that. Are you ok?

Sammy: I think so, but my hands hurt a little.

Mom: The netting burned your hands a little. We're going to take care of it right now.

After Mom tended to Sammy's hands, we left to avoid another one of their new inventions.

Sam called my cell phone asking what my parents wanted us home for. I had no choice but to tell her what had happened.

Sam: They burned Sammy's hands and knocked him out with a net?

"Yeah. But Dad thinks it's because he wasn't wearing gloves. Mom gave us an extension on our curfew since it's summer. We thought about doing a patrol tonight before we had to be home. Are you in?"

Sam: Sure. Are you going to call Tucker, Alex, and Jazz?

"Yeah. Jazz is still a bit weirded out knowing that Alex is her son in the future. She said that if the twins personalities are like ours now, then we will have our hands full in the future. She is sort of excited to get to have an idea of what our future children are like now. We'll meet up at the Nasty Burger in 30 minutes before we go."

Sam: Sounds like a plan. I'll bring the extra gear.

30 Minutes later…

Danni: Why didn't you two eat before you left the house?"

Danni was upset that Tucker and Alex insisted on eating before we patrolled. The main reason for tonight's patrol was to see how Danni and Sammy did with maintaining their ghost forms while fighting. We had been practicing in the basement every time Mom and Dad left the house.

Sam: Are you two done yet? We have plans.

After they finished eating, we went outside to the alley.

"We're going to be splitting up for this one because if we're together like this, it'll draw attention."

Before I can continue, Dani (my clone) and Jazz arrive within minutes of each other.

Sam: This'll make for an easy night.

Dani: Hi guys. What's up?

"Hi Dani. We were just getting ready to patrol."

Dani: With this big a group? Won't they slow you down?

Danni: Nope.

Jazz: Danny, who is this?

"Jazz, meet my clone, Dani with an "I". Dani meet Jazz, my sister, and the twins Danni and her brother Sammy."

Dani: Um, hi. So how do you spell your name?

Danni: It's D-A-N-N-I. You?

Dani: D-A-N-I.

Jazz: Way too many variations of Danny to keep up with.

Danni: Sammy, you ready?

Sammy: Yup.

All three of us: Goin' Ghost!

After that, Dani just floated there staring. She finally asked how the twins had powers.

Sammy: We were born with them. You see Danni and I are from the future. Alex is from the future too, he's our cousin.


	24. Patrol

Dani's POV:

I had just saw Danni and Sammy go ghost, and couldn't believe it.

"How did you get your powers?"

Sammy: We were born with them. You see Danni and I are from the future. Alex is from the future too, he's our cousin.

"Um, Ok. So what's the patrol plan?" 

Danny: Well, now that you're here we can split up evenly. One ghost to each team.

Sam: To help lessen any name confusion with you three, I'm sorry but we're going to either call the girls by your full name or codename. Sammy and Tucker, Jazz and Danielle, Alex and Danny, and Daniela with me.

Jazz: I grabbed the Fenton Phones that were in the weapons vault where you hid them.

Danny: Thanks Jazz.

We took off in opposite directions after promising to call if there was any trouble.

*So, Jazz, what's it like knowing a little about what your future niece and nephew are like firsthand?*

Jazz *It's a bit weird, though not as weird as finding out that you're Danny's clone.*

*I can't believe that his daughter's named Daniela. I wonder whose idea that was.*

Jazz *Apparently Sam and Danny named the twins after each other on my suggestion. At least that's what Sammy told me. But three different variations of Dannys is a bit more confusing.*

*Tell me about it.*

Jazz *What's even worse was the trick that they pulled on me earlier just to tell me the truth.*

*What'd they do?*

Jazz *They dressed like Sam and Danny.*

*I wish I could have seen it.*

Jazz *Well, it's quiet here.*

*Want to catch up with whoever is closest?*

Jazz *Sure*

Alex's POV:

Uncle Danny and I were teamed up for patrolling. Since there wasn't anything going on at the moment we were talking.

Danny *Why weren't you and the twins shocked to see Dani?*

*She baby-sat us from time to time.*

Danny *I bet the name thing really confused her.*

*Not really. She was the one who called Danni and Sammy the "Phantom Twins". Her special nickname for Danni is 'Sparky'*

Just then Danni's voice came through on the Fenton Phones.

Danni *Alex, I told you that if you ever said anything about that nickname, you were going to end up with a snowball down your shirt.*

*Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.*

Sam *Fenton Phones, remember Alex?*

*Nuts! Danni please let this one pass. I mean, come on, he's your dad.*

Danni *Nope. You promised, plus Sammy said that if you told anyone, not only was I going to shove the snowball down your shirt, you were to wear a dog collar of his choice for a day.*

*Aww man. Can't I get off on this one?*

Sam *From the look on Danni's face, I think not. She looks pretty upset that you broke a promise.*

Danny *Looks like you're worried.*

*Danni's snowballs are really cold when she's upset, plus Sammy thinks the idea of me wearing a collar is funny.*

Danni's POV:

I can't believe that Alex told Danny that Dani calls me *Sparky*. She only started calling me that after she found out that I was the one who blew up the Smartboard in the third grade.

[Sammy]

Sammy [Yes?]

[Prepare that collar you wanted Alex to wear. He just told Danny that Cousin Dani calls me Sparky.]

Sammy [He didn't.]

[Yup. Now he's gonna receive the agreed upon payment.]

Sammy [Don't forget to calm yourself before making that snowball. You know that he'll really freeze if you don't.]

[Yeah, yeah.]

Sammy must have told Tucker because he came on.

Tucker *Are you really going to shove a snowball down Alex's shirt over a nickname?*

*Apparently. He broke his promise and we had agreed that this was reasonable payback.*

Tucker *How's about giving him a second chance?*

[Sammy, please relay this; it depends on his reaction when we meet up. But he still has to wear the collar for a day.]

Tucker *Got it. Thanks, Danni.*

*No problem.*


	25. Pancakes and Plans

Danny's POV:

Since there was no activity, we met up at the Nasty Burger for a light snack before heading home. Danni and Sam arrived shortly after the others.

Alex: Danni, please, please, please don't stuff one of your uber-cold snowballs down my shirt. I'm extremely sorry about my slip-up. I'll even pay for yours and Sammy's ice cream.

I couldn't believe that Alex got on his knees for that. Danni suddenly burst out laughing followed shortly by Sammy.

Danni: You should have seen the look on your face, Alex. I had already planned to let you off since we made you promise not to say that Dani called me "Sparky" when we were 8.

Alex: Then what were you saying about the dog collar?

Sammy: You're off the hook for that one too.

"Wow. Why wait 'til now to tell Alex that? He's been in panic mode since earlier."

Danni: I wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Sammy: Yup. Since he's family, we wouldn't feel right paying him back like that.

We headed home after that. I couldn't believe it, I actually made it home before curfew. Mom and Dad were shocked too. Danni went to bed while Sammy and I watched a movie and fell asleep in the living room. I was woke up by my ghost sense at about 6:30. Danni and Sammy woke up at the same time when theirs went off as well.

"Oh, great. Just what we needed, an attack just when I finally got an almost decent night's sleep."

The three of us ran outside to face the ghost that had the nerve to attack this early in the morning. Unfortunately, it was the Box Ghost. We handled him and went back to bed. Danni had taken the thermos to her room with an evil grin.

Danni's POV

That horrible Box Ghost was going to pay for waking us up this early. I went back to bed after giving the thermos a heavy duty shaking since I knew that he wouldn't get any brain damage from it. I woke up again at about 10 when Sammy hit me with a pillow.

Sammy: It's just the three of us this morning, everyone else went out. We're meeting the others at the park in 2 hours, and Danny and I are hungry. Could you make your pancakes, please?

"Alright already. Just let me get dressed and I'll cook the pancakes."

Sammy: So why the evil grin and taking the thermos in here?

"I couldn't stand the thought of letting the lamest ghost ever into the Ghost Zone just to have him escape again."

Sammy picked up the thermos and shook it really hard. We heard screams from inside verifying that he was still in there. He left with the thermos so that I could dress. I decided to wear a light purple shirt and a pair of shorts. I tied a blue scarf around my waist pulled my hair into a ponytail, twisted and clamped it to make it into an upside down ponytail. I found a choker and two different necklaces and put those on. I slid my sandals on and went downstairs to make breakfast for the three of us. I made plenty to take with us so that the others could try some. After we finished eating, we headed over to the park to find the others waiting. Alex spotted the bag that I was carrying to keep them away from Sammy and Danny.

Alex: Whatcha got there Danni?

"Pancakes. And not just any pancakes at that."

Alex: Can I have some, please?

Sammy: She made extra for everybody that wants to try them. She even made some special for Sam, soy milk instead of cow's milk.

Alex grabbed the bag and took off with Tucker to the nearest shade tree.

Sam: Were mine in there too?

"Nope, Danny warned me that Tucker would eat them since you can't really tell the difference between the two types."

Danny: I have them, Sam.

Danny handed Sam the pancakes that I had separated from the others earlier. Sam took a piece off one and tried it. I could tell from her reaction that she liked them. I waited for everyone to finish eating before we decided on what to do for the day. Since we couldn't make up our minds, we just lay there on the hill staring at the clouds. After a few minutes Sammy sat up and stared at me.

[What?]

Sammy[I wanna Duel.]

"But we can't Sammy."

Oops. Now everyone wanted to know what Sammy and I were talking about.

"Sammy, Alex, and I were YuGiOh TCGers back home."

Tucker: You mean that game's still popular in your time?

Alex: Yup. Of course Sammy and Danni were in the special category.

Danny: Meaning…?

Sammy: We aren't allowed to play against each other being that we might "read" each other's minds.

Sam: Have you?

"Once, by accident, but I couldn't help it if Sammy was practically "boasting" about his plans to beat me and how he was going to do it."

Tucker: What did you do?

"I did the right thing, I forfeited the game and had to give the reason."

Sammy: Since then, we haven't been allowed to play against each other in tournaments.

Alex: They even created a special category for twins, triplets, and such.

"Do you guys play?" 

Danny: Sometimes, but not very often.

Sam: Tucker likes to bet Nasty Meals on the games now and then.

Tucker: Which reminds me, Alex, do you want to duel?

Danny: Tuck, I don't think you should take advantage of the situation.

Alex: I almost always loose to you back home being that you tend to distract me form a well thought out move every time, and Mom flat out said that I wasn't to duel you now because of it.

Tucker: Geeze, Future Jazz is sooooo strict isn't she?

Sammy: Not really, but she wanted to make sure that you didn't take advantage of the future and duel for food at the same time.

Tucker: So no loopholes, huh?

"Nope, she made sure of that."


	26. Caught by a Freak and a Fruitloop

Tucker's POV:

Since we were on the subject I decided to ask about the types of decks we each had.

Sammy: I built a zombie deck. But I also have a warrior deck as backup.

Danni: I have a dragon-spellcaster deck.

Alex: Machine deck.

Danny: Warrior/warrior-beast deck.

Sam: Spellcaster.

"Machine."

Danny: So what monster card do you consider to be the strongest?

Sammy and Alex: Dragon Master Knight, hands down.

"Totally."

Danni: How could you say that! You haven't really thought about the fact that if you use the right combination of cards, Dragon Master Knight can be brought to his knees, have you.

Alex: This is unbelievable, you're the one who practically falls head over heals for a fuzzball, a weak spellcaster, and a marshmallow.

Sam: Hey, those three are pretty powerful if used at the right time, Alex.

Danny: I should know, Sam keeps beating me with those three now and then.

Just then Sammy's, Danny's, and Danni's ghost sense went off. They jumped into the bushes and went ghost. The ghost who set them off wad none other than Skulker. Danni and Sammy decided to throw explosive snowballs at him until Danny was able to catch him in the thermos. Sammy asked for the thermos and once he got it, he shook it a bit.

Meanwhile:

Vlad's POV:

Freakshow had arrived at my mansion asking that I assist him in a few financial situations. I said that I would do my best so long as he fulfilled a couple of requests. He then took off for Amity Park to seal the deal and capture Daniel.

Danny's POV:

Sam and I went to her house after the fight with Skulker to get a few things. We told the boys that we'd meet them at the park and head to the Nasty Burger for lunch.

By the time we got back to the park, my ghost sense went off. We then saw Danny and Sammy were fighting a weird ghost. Sam and I went running to help, but were stopped by an anemic looking, creepy guy.

?: Not so fast ladies, you'll miss the entertainment.

Sam: I thought you were prisoner in the Guys in White's facility. How did you get out Freakshow?

Freakshow: That's none of your concern little girl. You two are coming with me. Lydia, enough it's time to go.

"Not with us, you creep."

Freakshow: You girls have no say in the matter. Say good night, brats.

Within seconds all I saw was darkness.

Sammy's POV:

We were still talking about the Yu-Gi-Oh game when mine and Danny's ghost sense went off. We dived into the bushes, again, and changed. We flew out and saw the ghost. While we were fighting, I saw Danni and Sam try to join and help but a creep blocked their way. After the girls were stopped, the creep called the ghost saying that it was time to go. I almost thought nothing of it, until I noticed that he had my sister and Sam. They were both unconscious.

Danny: NUTS! Freakshow's got Sam and Danni.

"I won't let him or whoever he's working for get away with taking my sister and future mother."

We had to come up with a plan to find and free them.

Vlad's POV:

I was waiting for Freakshow and his ghost to return with their target. I heard a couple of thuds in my lab, so I went downstairs to see what was going on. I saw Daniel's little friend and a look-alike, both unconscious, lying in the cage that I had designed for Daniel.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you to capture Daniel, not two girls!"

Freakshow: They're the bait to lure the brat here. Besides one of those girls isn't fully human. I know because I saw a blue-ish mist when she got close to where the fight was.

"So you're saying that you caught another hybrid?"

Freakshow: Maybe, then again, maybe not.

He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

Freakshow: The Goth IS normal, but the other isn't. This will give you control over the girl for a while. Just wait until she wakes to use it. This was part of a much larger crystal, up until that brat dropped it.

He told me how to use the crystal and left after being paid.

I took the girl in purple and strapped her to the table in case he was telling the truth about her having powers. I didn't have long to wait for the girls to wake after that.

Danni's POV:

I woke up only to find myself strapped to a table. _Great, Dad's worst nightmare's come true for me. Why am I always the target?_ I couldn't stand it and started struggling to get free. I heard a voice behind the table.

Vlad: Struggle all you want, little mouse, you won't get out of there.

Sam: Let us go.

Vlad: Sorry, if I do that, however would I get Daniel to come to me? Besides I have a little surprise waiting for him when he comes.

"You must be "Looney Tunes" if you think you'll get away with this, you sick, evil, twisted, cra….WAAAAH."

The pain just came out of nowhere and everything went black again.

Sam's POV

_Where's Danni? Wait a second, who's screaming? Oh no, it sounds like Danni. What's happening?_

"What did you do to Danni?"

Vlad: Nothing yet, girl. Daniel isn't here at the moment, but since he can't stop the heroics, I'm sure that he'll be here soon.

I glared at him. He obviously thought that I meant Danny, when I really meant Danni. He had done something to her that made her scream like that.

"I meant my friend, the one who was kidnapped with me."

Vlad: She's in a different room, so that it'll be harder for you to escape and easier to capture Daniel.

I was so upset that he hurt Danni and wouldn't tell me anything.

* * *

I have decided that since I am into Danny Phantom so much I'm going to change my pen name to PhantomBrat. I thought that this announcement would be helpful for those that like this fanfic.


	27. Controlled

Vlad's POV:

I walked in as the girl woke up. I saw that she started struggling to get free. I allowed myself to smile because she looked like Daniel when he was struggling to get out of the black box that I had trapped him in at the reunion not long ago.

"Struggle all you want, little mouse, you won't get out of there."

Just then from the next room Daniel's little friend spoke up.

Samantha: Let us go.

"Sorry, if I do that, however would I get Daniel to come to me? Besides I have a little surprise waiting for him when he comes."

I grabbed the device that I had planned to use on Daniel to get his mid-morph DNA and turned back to the girl. I was so upset that I had designed it for one use, but if Freakshow was right it wouldn't matter soon. As I walked back to the table, she started saying things that were so close to what Daniel would be saying in her predicament.

Girl: You must be "Looney Tunes" if you think you'll get away with this, you sick, evil, twisted, cra….WAAAAH."

I couldn't stand her talking any longer and zapped her with the device. She screamed as she transformed into the ghost girl who I had blasted out of the sky not long ago. While she was forcefully changed, she fainted. I had to act quickly and put the choker with the stone in it around her neck. When I stepped back, it glowed red and faded. Pleased with this, I released the restraints and went to check on my other "guest".

Samantha: What did you do to Danni?

She must be referring to Daniel, because they're always together.

"Nothing yet, girl. Daniel isn't here at the moment, but since he can't stop the heroics, I'm sure that he'll be here soon."

She glared at me.

Samantha: I meant my friend, the one who was kidnapped with me.

"She's in a different room, so that it'll be harder for you to escape and easier to capture Daniel."

Samantha: What did you do to her?

"You'll see soon enough. She should be waking up any minute."

Samantha: I swear, if you hurt her in anyway, Danny and I will…

"You're not in any position to make threats, girl. Besides, your friend is awake now."

Samantha looked in the room where the girl was and saw her friend standing in the doorway.

Samantha: Danni, are you ok?

"She's fine, for now."

Samantha: What did you do to her? Why won't she answer me?

"I was given a gift and used it. She's now my loyal daughter, who will do any thing I say."

Samantha: You monster.

I ignored her.

"What is your name girl?"

Girl: Daniela Elizabeth-Anne Fenton.

So she's a Fenton with ghost powers.

"Daniela, who are your parents?"

Daniela: Da…

Just then, a figure shot out of the Ghost Zone and hit Daniela.

Samantha: Vlad's done something to her, Sammy!

Cheese Logs! I now had to ghost boys to deal with, and one of them was not happy. I snapped my fingers and Daniela was at my side in an instant.

"We're leaving. If you want your friend back, you'll surrender, Daniel."

With that we left.

Sammy's POV:

I couldn't "hear" my sister's thoughts after I felt her pain and "heard" her scream. I knew something was wrong.

"I think I know where the girls are."

Danny: Where?

"Vlad's. I think he did something to Danni."

Danny: We'll cut through the Ghost Zone and go as fast as we can.

We got there as he was trying to get Danni to tell him who our parents were. I couldn't let that happen, so I tackled her before anything got out. She was dazed from the collision. I noticed that her eyes were red. Danny was trying to get Sam out of the cage.

Sam: Vlad's done something to her, Sammy!

I lost it. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Before I could attack, he snapped his fingers and Danni was at his side in an instant.

Vlad: We're leaving. If you want your friend back, you'll surrender, Daniel.

They vanished after that. _Great, now what am I going to tell Dad. "I lost Danni to a Fruit Loop. By the way, she's evil now." I'll get grounded for life. I was supposed to be watching out for my little sister._

Sam: Earth to Sammy.

"Huh?"

Danny: We were talking about going to Clockwork's for help. Are you with us?

"Sure. But I think that Mom and Dad should help in this situation. I have to tell Dad anyways. I'm going to get grounded for sure."

Danny: I don't think so. Let's get going.

Danny picked Sam up and we flew through the Ghost Zone towards Mr. Clockwork's lair. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Mr. Clockwork? It's me, Sammy."

Mr. Clockwork: Welcome back.

"Um, Radioactive Vampire Laptop."

Sam and Danny looked confused at this. I forgot to tell them that we had a code for trouble. Sure, Danni, Alex and I came up with it at 7, but it worked as a way to tell our parents we were in trouble without letting anyone else know. We each said the first word that came to our minds. I went first and said "Radioactive", followed by Danni's "Vampire" and Alex's "Laptop". But Mr. Clockwork nodded and went to the other room.

He returned shortly with my parents. I was so ashamed that I stared at the floor.

Mom: What happened, Sammy?

Dad: Where's your sister?

"Vlad got her."

Mom started crying and Dad hugged her looking worried.

"I'm sorry. I tried to free her, but he did something to her."

Dad: It's ok, son. Dark Dan hasn't shown up yet, so we'll save Danni as a family.

"Um, Dad. We had an encounter with…"

Dad: We know. Jazz told us when she got back. It's ok.

"And…"

Dad: She told us about that as well, Sammy.

"Am I grounded for letting you down?"

Mom: I'm glad you came here to tell us as soon as you could. When your father and I got the code, we came here. I'm so proud of you.

Dad: We'll let this one slide, let's go get your sister.

Danny's POV:

Sam and I didn't know what to think when Sammy blurted out "Radioactive Vampire Laptop". I thought it was gibberish, but apparently Clockwork understood and left. He came back after a few minutes with two people.

I was confused as to who they were until I noticed Sammy staring at the floor. I realized that they must be our future selves. My future self was tall and wearing a completely different version of my current outfit. Sam's future self was beautiful.

Sam and I left the room so that they could talk in private. Actually, Sam dragged me out.

Sam: We need to go get Tucker and Alex. They'll want to help get Danni back.

"I know, but we have to wait until Sammy's done in there before we do anything."

Clockwork interrupted: Do not worry, your friends are already here.

Tucker: Alex and I didn't come alone. Dani and Jazz forced me to tell and they demanded that they come too.

Alex: They did the worst thing imaginable.

Sam: Let me guess, they threatened to zap your PDA?

Dani: Yup. Tuck wouldn't spill, so Jazz threatened the PDA. Where's Sammy?

"In the other room with his parents."

Dani: Wait a sec, you guys are his parents. So really, who is he with?

Before I can answer, the doors to the room open and they join us. Tucker, Jazz, and Dani stand there staring.

Sammy: These are my parents.

Future me: Wow, I forgot how short I was at fifteen.

"Thanks, there goes my self-esteem."

Future Sam: Danny, be nicer to yourself.

Sam: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Dani: What's my future self look like?

Voice: Like me.

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a uniform almost like Dani's now.

Dani: Wow, I look really good!

Future Dani: Just lay off the peanut butter candies and sure.

Future me: We are going to rescue Danni, now. Sammy came up with a plan.


	28. Help

Sam's POV

Future me: Sammy came up with a plan. Dani, do you have it?

Future Dani held up a small pet carrier and nodded. Sammy went over to the carrier, opened the door, and pulled out a small black and white dog. The small dog was licking his face as he went to stand by our future selves.

Future Danny: Go ahead and tell everyone your plan, son.

Sammy: Danni has one known weakness, Cori. She can't resist the fuzzball, not matter how bad she tries Cori always wins. I asked for Mr. Clockwork if he could bring her here for this.

Danny: Why is that?

Sammy: Danni loves this dog so much that she took over all puppy-related chores after a few days. She wouldn't even let me help.

"So you're going to use a puppy to reach Danni? What if she fires at it?"

Future Danny: She won't, she and that puppy are always together.

Future Me: Don't worry, they'll be fine.

"Well, if you're sure about this…"

Future Me: I am, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed Cori to be brought here.

Sammy's POV:  
Everyone was in their positions and waiting for Vlad to show up at the meeting place. We didn't have long to wait, because he arrived within minutes of Danny's getting in place.

Vlad: Going to surrender, Little Badger?

Danny: Maybe, maybe not. Where's Danni?

Just then an ecto-ray hit the ground in front of him. He jumped back and looked around. Danny realized that the beam came from Danni.

Vlad: She's right there, awaiting my orders for the moment. I'll free her, eventually.

Danny: You are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop.

Vlad: Daniela, attack.

*That's your cue, Alex.*

Alex jumps out of the bushes holding Cori, who was whimpering for Danni. She switched her attack from Danny and went for Alex. When she saw her puppy she froze, apparently having an inner fight. Mom stepped out from behind the tree and Dad dropped out of it. Danni stopped her inner struggle and hovered behind Vlad when he directed his attention to the tree where our parents were.

Dad: Danni, Cori came to see you.

Vlad: Just who do you think you are? She's my child now.

Mom: That's where you're wrong, Vladimir. Danni's OUR daughter and we're taking her home.

Danni attacked our parents on Vlad's order. They dodged.

Before any of us could react, Danni suddenly stopped her attack again. She started screaming as if in pain. We noticed that the area was getting brighter. _Uh oh._ I noticed that this light was coming from Danni. This happened once before, only Mom and Dad didn't see it happen, they only saw the aftereffects. This was Danni's _GhostFlare_, this only happens if she's extremely stressed and has too many things going on inside, like right now in her head. The last time this happened, she didn't wake up for two days.

"Everyone take cover, NOW. YOU DON'T WANNA GET CAUGHT IN THE FLARE!"

Everyone jumped into the nearest bush and covered their eyes. When the flare died down, Vlad was long gone, and Danni was on the ground in ghost form. Mom and Dad ran to her side, while the rest of us formed a circle around them. She threw a confused looked at Mom and Dad before she fainted and changed back. The odd choker that she had on was broken. Mom threw it as far away as she could while Dad tried to wake her up.

Dad: Danni, come on. Wake up, princess.

Mom: Danni, please wake up sweetheart.

Nothing. Dad picked her up and Mom used the device that they had designed to take us immediately to Mr. Clockwork's lair. From there we went home with everyone else following us. Dad took Danni to the basement lab and placed her on the bed that we kept down there. He checked her for broken bones and finding none, treated her wounds and left the room.

"Danni, please wake up."

I started crying and didn't notice Mr. Clockwork enter.

Mr. Clockwork: Sammy. Danni will be alright. Her GhostFlare will no longer work as it was a manifestation of her confusion and inner struggles combined. Do not worry, everything will be fine with your sister soon.

With that said he left. I just couldn't stand seeing Danni laying so still. Sure, she was breathing, but nothing was waking her up.

Danni: [Sammy? Where are you? Why aren't you answering me?]

"Danni?"

Danni: [Sammy, please help. I don't want to hurt my family. Please answer me.]

"MOM, DAD! EVERYONE! DANNI'S "TALKING" TO ME! PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!"

Everyone came running into the room wanting to know what she was saying.

"She's confused."

[Danni?]

Danni: [Why don't you answer? I'm so scared.]

[I couldn't "hear" you until just now.]

Danni: [Everything hurts so bad.]

[I'm here, sis.]

Danni: [Please don't make me hurt my family. Oh no, Cori!]

I couldn't get through to her in this state. Apparently she was still stuck in her mind. If I ever see Vlad Masters again, I swear that what I do to him will make him regret messing with Danni's mind like that. Tucker asked if I was ever going to tell Danni that she not only attacked family, but also went after Cori. Younger Mom hit elbowed him in the stomach for that. I shook my head no. I really didn't want to upset Danni when she woke up.

Shortly after we went upstairs, Grams and Gramps showed up with everyone else. They had heard that we were home and wanted to see us. Mom had me hide our "guests" in my room. So Alex and I took Jazz, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani to my room before they came in. I set them up with the video games before we went back to the living room.

Gramps (Jack): Where's my favorite granddaughter?

Dad: She's sleeping downstairs at the moment.

Grams: Is everything ok? Sammy's usually quite talkative.

"I'm ok. I'm just worried about Danni."

I asked Dad if it was ok that I tell them, which it was, so I did leaving out the part where we brought company from the past. When I finished, the room was silent. Gramps got up and darted to the basement with Grams leading the way. Aunt Jazz, Uncle Tucker, and Aunt Dani followed shortly after. After they were downstairs for a while, Mom called them back up so that Danni could sleep as best as she could in her current condition. Just when they came back up, we heard a loud crash coming from my room. Oops, I guess that secret's out.


	29. Past Meets Future

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to work on six stories and keep up with two cram-course classes at the same time, as well as trying to work. So not easy, but I'm doing my best at the moment.

29! My all time favorite number! I can't believe that with all the stuff I mentioned above, I hit 29 chapters. I hope that I don't get writer's block with everything going on all at once.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Jazz's POV

Danny and Dani both fell asleep while we were hiding in Sammy's room. Danny had been asleep for about 15 minutes when he fell off the bed, knocking over the chair that Dani was sleeping on, causing her to hit the floor. All of which resulted in a loud crash. We heard someone yell "GHOST". So much for laying low.

Just before Danny and Dani could get up off the floor, the bedroom door burst open, causing us to jump. I couldn't believe that Sammy's room could fit fourteen people at once, including Dad. Well, Future Dad, anyways. We all probably looked pretty frightened to everyone, even our future selves.

Future Dad: Sammy, Alex, why are there two Jazzes, two Danis, two Dannys, two Tuckers, and two Sams here at the same time?

Sammy: Umm, they followed us home?

Future Mom: You kids must have come from the past to help? You were much safer in your own time.

"Well, not much safer. Vlad did something to Danni that really hurt her and we were worried about her, so we followed everyone back here to help."

Future Sam: Well I guess that since everyone in the family knows that you guys are here, lets go downstairs and get some cookies for everyone.

Just after we sat down to eat our cookies, we heard screaming coming from the basement where Danni was. Future Danny rushed downstairs to see why there was screaming.

Future Danny's POV

I rushed downstairs when I heard Danni's screams. Just as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Danni hiding under the desk, something she hadn't done since she was six. I was worried about this as she was shivering.

"Danni, everything's going to be alright."

Danni: Daddy?

Poor Danni looked so scared and confused; I was concerned as to what happened to her in the past.

"That's right princess. You can come out now. It's safe."

Danni crawled out from under the desk and I picked her up to take her to the couch in the living room. Mom and Dad went in there with some of Danni's favorite cookies, triple chocolate chip, and some cinnamon-apple tea. Mom even took Danni a blanket. They wanted to make sure that their only granddaughter was going to be alright after what she had been through. I was a bit concerned as the last time Danni used her Ghostly Flare she was unconscious for two days, and yet this time she was asleep for barely 24 hours. I was worried about possible side effects, but I guess that since her first Flare was more powerful than this last one it may have used a lot more of her energy back then. I went to the kitchen.

My Sam: So what are we going to do about dinner? Especially since we now have fifteen people to feed, not to mention that some of us don't eat meat.

Sammy: What about takeout?

My Sam: Absolutely not, Sammy. What about your sister? Isn't it her turn to pick since I can't cook for this many at the moment?

Sammy: Let me ask her…*five seconds later*…She wants pizza from that new mixed menu place.

That was Danni's favorite place for a quick meal. Fifty-Fifty was perfect for our dual-diet family, as it had everything that Sam likes and everything that I like. The kids loved to eat there now and then as well. Danni always picks that place when asked where she wants to eat.

My Sam: Sounds like a plan. Why don't you and Alex take everyone else and get what you like off the menus and since you know what we usually get, go ahead and order for us. Here's the money for the food.

With that, Sammy and Alex took our younger selves to Fifty-Fifty to get dinner. I went back to the living room with Sam to check up on Danni. She looked like she was feeling better, but I wanted to make sure that whatever past Vlad did didn't do anything serious.

"What do you remember, Princess?"

Danni: Being strapped to a table after Freakshow caught me and Sam, and then pain. Everything else is a blur. OH NO! CORI! Is she ok, Daddy? I think I shot at her.

"She's ok, just a little shaken. Sammy took her with them when he and the others went to get dinner."

Danni: Why was Cori in the past anyways?

My Sam: Your brother thought that she would help you fight Vlad's control. Your father and I couldn't think of any other alternative.

Danni: Then how did I get home without realizing it?

"You had another Ghostly Flare and fainted after you freed yourself from Vlad's grip."

Danni: Oh. How long was I out this time?

My Sam: Less than a day. How's your head?

Danni: No pain, but I feel really hungry.

"Everyone will be back with dinner soon."

Mom: I think Danni should get some rest. From everything I've seen and heard, she's been through a lot for someone her age.

Danni: I've been resting Grams.

"I went through almost everything you're going through and I know from experience you need to rest. At least until the others get back."

Danni: Ok, Daddy. Can I at least play one of Sammy's games since I can't get up?

"As long as you stay on that couch."

Danni: Promise. Phantom's Honor.

Dad: Is that like "Scout's Honor"?

"Not really. Sammy and Danni won't break a promise when they say "Phantom's Honor" unless it harms themselves or others."

As Sam and my parents went to the kitchen to get it ready for dinner, I set Danni up with the game system that we kept in the living room for when either of the twins were confined to the couch.


	30. Dinner

Sammy's POV

Mom and Dad sent me and the others to Fifty-Fifty to get dinner. Sam wanted to bring Cori along. Dad saw no problem with it especially since Cori was somewhat of a celebrity there (the place saw her black and white face and asked to use her picture as an image for their diner/fast food place). Mom and Dad had already called ahead with theirs and the other adults' orders, which left us to decide what we wanted. When we got there, I ordered a personal pizza with bean sprouts, green peppers, mushrooms, olives, and chicken for Danni, and another with everything but the sprouts for myself. Tucker and Alex ordered a large meat overload pizza, which looked really gross, even in my opinion. Sam ordered a personal veggie pizza, leaving Danni, Jazz, and Danny to order what they wanted. Danni and Jazz ordered a sub each and Danny ordered a burger and salad.

Once we got our orders in, we sat and waited for them to come up. Unfortunately, Dash Jr. showed up at that time. I wasn't looking forward to what he had planned today.

Dash Jr.: Look who's back, it's the little wimp. Where's your tough baby sister, wimp? I bet she's tired of standing up for you. No matter, you have four months of wailing to catch up on.

"I don't have time for this Jr., I just got back from a trip and need to get home, in one piece."

Dash Jr.: You can't talk that way to me, wimp.

Danny interrupted Dash Jr. just then.

Danny: Our order is up, and we need to get back while it's still hot.

Dash Jr.: You got off easy this time wimp. Next time you won't be so lucky.

"Yeah, yeah."

With that we left. On the way back, Sam asked me about Dash Jr.

"He's always been like that. He always pulled Danni's hair, taken Alex's gadgets, and stuffed me into mine and Danni's locker at school."

Tucker: Have you ever tried to get him back?

"Nope. It's not worth it. Besides it would make Dad look bad, being that he's protected the town and everything. I just can't do something that would make either me or Danni stand out. It might draw unwanted attention from the Ghost Zone."

Sam: I'm proud of you, Sammy.

Danny: Me too.

We got home shortly after that. I saw Danni sitting on the couch.

[What's up, Sis?]

Danni: [I'm bored, and Dad made me promise to stay on the couch.]

"Let me guess, you said "Phantom's Honor"?"

Danni: Yeah.

Jazz: What do you mean by that?

Alex: Anytime Sammy or Danni make a promise they say "Phantom's Honor", meaning that they can't break that promise unless it could endanger themselves or another. Apparently it's almost binding for them.

Danni: I'm hungry. What did you bring me?

"A bacon-cheese burger."

Danni: Yuck! You know I can't stand eating red meat and can't eat pork without getting sick.

"I know. That's why I ordered your favorite personal pizza."

Danni: You're rotten, big brother. That's why I look up to you.

Mom: Sammy, could you get some more tea for your sister? By the way, I'm allowing everyone to eat in the living room, provided that you kids clean up afterwards.

"Ok, Mom. I'm still sorry about the mess we made at last year's birthday party."

Mom: I know, but it took forever to replace that carpet with the right shade of black.

Danni and I noticed a few confused faces.

Danni: The carpet was originally white and kinda got ruined during a random game of tag. Mom was looking for a certain shade of black to begin with and since she couldn't find it, had to settle on leaving the room as is until we found this shade.

Jazz: Why are you obsessed with playing tag?

Danni: I guess it's because I hate sitting still for so long. I just have to do something to keep active or I go nuts.

Danny: That explains why you insisted on playing tag after you were sick. Sammy tried to explain it to me, but I still couldn't figure out why you were so hyped up.

We decided to watch whatever Danni wanted while we ate dinner. Afterwards, Dad asked Danni if she was feeling better, to which she answered yes. We had to figure sleeping arrangements as there were now four girls and four boys. Danni of course suggested that we sleep in the living room as we had all settled on the floor while watching the movies. Dad approved since he and mom could trust us.

Dad: Just remember you kids have a training session in the morning since you're dome and I want to see how you've grown and how well you can control your powers.

Danny and Dani: Can we join?

Dad: You all can, though some of you will have to watch and give suggestions.

Uncle Tucker: Alex has a lesson on hacking ghost tech tomorrow as well, but I think I'll let him off to watch.

Alex: Aww, come on Dad. I've been practicing like you asked. I hacked into Skulker's tech and made him break-dance really lamely just last week.

Tucker: It might have been lame, but it was funny.

Mom: Ok kids, one more movie and then lights out. You're going to need to be awake for your lessons. I really don't want you two to be so tired that you can't phase through a wall and get hurt. Danni almost got a bad concussion that time.

Danni: It's not my fault that Cujo followed Dad home AND ate my project that I spent two weeks on. That's why I stayed up so late that night, I had to redo the whole thing from the beginning.

"You're lucky that you took pictures of each step."

Danni: It still took forever to redo.


	31. Encounters

Luiz4200  
2010-07-19 . chapter 30

Luiz4200: Great chapter. I think the future Phantoms should forget Phantom's Honor and teach Dash Junior a lesson.

Thank you for the inspiration. It may not be much, but Dash Jr. goes too far.

* * *

The next day…

Danni's POV:

Mom and Dad _finally _let me out of the house after making me promise to take it easy or it was back to bed for me. We went to Fifty-Fifty for ice cream while the adults stayed home to talk. We were having fun eating our sundaes and cones, that is, until Dash Jr. showed up.

Dash Jr.: Look at what we have here. It's the wimp and his baby sister with their _wittle _friends.

"Don't mess with me Junior. I just got out of the house and want to enjoy my ice cream in peace."

Jr.: Your brother's going to pay for that remark, Dummy.

Sammy: Now you went and did it. Never call my sister "Dummy" unless you want trouble.

I had had it with Dash Jr. He had used up the last bit of patience I had with him for the day when he called me "Dummy". I threw my chocolate ribbon soy ice cream at him, yelling.

"MY NAME IS DANNI! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME "DUMMY"!"

With that I took off before I really lost it. I just can't stand that jerk. Mom said that Dad had the same problem with _his_ father in school. I ran towards the park, but tripped and fell, scraping my hands and knees in the process. When I picked myself up, my ghost sense went off as a pale lavender mist.

"Oh no."

* * *

Sam's POV:

Danni really lost it when Dash Jr. called her dummy. I was shocked to see her throw her ice cream at him, yet amazed that she had the strength to leave before she did something rash. What she had done not only shocked Dash Jr., but drew attention to the fact that he had been picking on them. The other customers grabbed him and started lecturing the ice cream covered bully. We only caught pieces of the lecture.

Various customers: How could you, boy…father saved the world…repay his children…what if she had the same powers…could have hurt…lucky she only threw ice cream at you…

Just then the owner came out angry that one of his favorite customers had been picked on by the bully.

Owner: Boy, your father got away with bullying Fenton in high school, but you're not going to be allowed to do the same. I just got off the phone with your father. You're to work for me until you learn some manners and respect those kids.

Jr.: Fine, Mr. Matthews

Mr. Matthews: Sammy, the next time you and your family come here your orders are on the house. I won't allow people like Junior here to mess with the Fenton family after everything that Danny's done for us.

Sammy: Thank you sir, but I'm sure my parents would insist on paying.

Mr. Matthews: Alright then, your sister and you have an extra large sundae waiting for the next time seeing as she didn't get to finish hers this time.

Sammy: It's a deal.

"You look familiar."

Mr. Matthews: I went to school with Danny and his friends, though I never hung out with them. I was always with the "A-Team".

"Kwan?"

Mr. Matthews: That's me. After Danny saved the world, I decided that if he could do anything, so could I. That's why I started this place, with a few suggestions from Sam. How come you said that I look familiar to you?

I knew that I couldn't tell him who we are as there would be some problems explaining.

Sammy: My parents showed my cousins an old high school yearbook.

Kwan: Ok. Sammy you better go find you sister and let her know everything's ok here. Junior won't bully you two again.

Sammy: Thank you Mr. Matthews.

With that we took off to locate Danni. Sammy had an idea as to where she was heading and led us there. We stopped short when Danny's, Dani's, and Sammy's ghost sense went off.

Sammy: Oh no.

Danny: Great. Just what we need, a fight.

Dani: It feels _powerful_ and evil.

* * *

Danni's POV:

I really hoped it was the Box Ghost as I wanted to let my frustration out. The unknown ghost was soon revealed. It looked almost like Dad, but different. This ghost had Dad's emblem on its jumpsuit. I was pretty sure that this was the enemy that Dad was worried about, so I decided to play the pitiful weakling that I wasn't.

"P-p-p-please don't hurt me, Mr. G-g-g-g-ghost."

Ghost: Now why would I do that. I want to have a little fun with my newest target. What do you say about target practice, Sam.

"M-m-m-my name's NOT Sam."

Sammy and the others showed up just then. Sammy noticed that I was safe at the moment.

Sammy: Leave my sister alone, you creep.

The ghost turned away from me to look at the others. Danny froze where he was standing. I had a plan that would allow us to re-gather our wits and prepare a strategy.

"Everyone run!"

We took off as fast as we could, going off in different directions with the plan to meet at home. Sammy and Sam, Dani and Alex, Danny and Tucker took off together in pairs, leaving me and Jazz to go straight home. The ghost, Dark Dan as Jazz had informed me, was unsure of our plan, therefore leaving us alone for the moment.


	32. Secrets

Alex's POV

I think we just had an encounter with Uncle Danny's worst enemy. The weird thing was that IT looked almost like him. Mom and Dad must have known about this. When Dani and I came crashing through the door, followed by Sammy and Sam, Grams looked about ready to give us a "no thundering through the door" lecture but stopped when she saw the look on our faces. Well that, and Danny and Tucker came crashing into us.

"Sammy, where's your sister," Aunt Sam asked.

"She and Jazz ended up running the long way home. She's running through the backyard right now," he answered just before we heard a loud thud.

"NUTS! THAT HURTS."

"Correction, sounds like she just got home," I say grinning at the fact that my cousin is a total klutz.

While Aunt Sam is checking Danni after her recent escapade with the door, numerous scrapes from tripping, and who knows what else she did avoiding this recent ghost, Uncle Danny asks us what made us split and run like that.

"Only the creepiest ghost ever, Uncle Danny," I tell him.

"He looked almost like you, Dad. At least he had the symbol, anyways," Sammy adds.

"Oh, no," was all Uncle Danny could say.

While the adults went to the basement to talk, we jumped onto Danni's recent tirade.

"Man, Danni. You're such a klutz. What happened this time," I ask.

"My shoelace came undone and I tripped when my shoe fell off, a dog chased us and I ran into a fence. I just had to forget that I could have phased through it. I ran into a couple of bushes because I was concentrating on running home trying to limit how much I used my powers," Danni starts.

"Not to mention the fact that you fell in that puddle, ran into a few telephone poles, and ran into the sliding glass door," Jazz adds trying to be helpful. Danni and Danny shot her a dirty look.

"I hate that door. Dad keeps forgetting to mark it somehow to let me know if it's closed, being that he's the one who cleans it so well I can't tell if it's open or not," Danni mutters earning some confused looks from the past.

Sammy explains to the others that Danni has always run into the back door since she learned to walk. On average, she ends up "kissing" the door about three to five times a week, and that's on a good week. Everyone thought it was funny. Dad comes up to tell us that we're all needed downstairs.

Older Danny's POV

"How do we tell our kids what we just told you? I mean, I don't want them afraid of me just because of an alternate timeline's evil version of myself," I complained.

"They won't be, Danny. They're our kids and they're more like us than we'd like to admit. Danni has your kindness, sweet heart, and personality, while Sammy has your courage, strength, and looks. They both have your strong sense of right and wrong, like you they can't stand seeing others hurt, and have inherited your powers and legacy," Sam says, erasing all doubts.

"Don't forget that Danni looks like Sam, has her distaste for pink, ruffles, and dresses, and has a bit of Sam's wisdom, while Sammy tends to act on impulse, and is protective of his little sister," Jazz adds trying to be helpful. We all shot a few glares at her.

"Danny remember though the kids could have attacked this twisted version of yourself, they split up and ran here to tell you. They want to earn your trust when it comes to ghost hunting/fighting," Mom tells me.

"Plus, Danni-girl's smart. She didn't know how powerful this ghost was and didn't want to expose herself or the others. Now where's the fudge you two hide from the twins?" says Dad.

"Tuck, would you like to go get the kids? I think it's time that they knew what we are going to be facing," I admit.

After Tuck went to get the kids and our past selves, I looked at Mom and Dad. "I'm so sorry for keeping this a secret for so long. I had hoped that he, I mean me, no it, my worst nightmare would get out." Mom and Dad understood. Now I had to explain to the kids.

"I know you three are probably wondering about that ghost you ran into earlier. I can explain, but I wanted you two to know that I'm proud of you for not trying to fight and leading the others away. The last thing I wanted was for any of you to get hurt by him. He is an alternate timeline's evil version of myself. In that timeline I made some really bad choices and he was the result. But I had some help from a friend in this timeline so that that wouldn't happen. I trapped him in a thermos and gave it to that friend. I had hoped that you kids would never face him, but I may need your help," I explain.

"Just be careful," Mom, Jazz, and Sam said.

"We're going to have to go to this friend's place for a few speed-training sessions with the limited time we have left," I tell the kids.

"Who is this friend, Dad," Danni asked.

"It is I, child," Clockwork states coming out of our newly-installed portal. "I'm afraid that we need to leave soon to begin the sessions," he adds.

"Mr. Clockwork," blurts out Sammy.

"Indeed, Sammy, though I have to insist that you stop calling me "Mr.", it's just Clockwork," he states.

I kiss Sam good-bye before leaving with Danni, Sammy, Danny, Dani, and our Dani to go with Clockwork to train the kids.


	33. Training

Clockwork's POV

I arrived at Danny's home to pick him, his twins and the other hybrids up to train at the special area in the Ghost Zone not far from my lair. Danny had been given this area as a lair when the twins were born. It had everything needed for training. I dropped them off and went back "home" until I was needed.

Danny's POV

"Wow, who's place is this," I asked once we got to wherever it was that Clockwork took us to. It had everything imaginable for training, much like the stuff we used at home when my parents were out. There was even a fully stocked fridge and a resting area, complete with beanbag chairs and hammocks .

Danni fell into the only purple beanbag and answered, "It was created for Dad at first. But once Sammy and I got our powers, it became partially ours, hence the beanbags. This place changes to accommodate whatever we need or want."

"That's why there are a few more beanbags than the usual purple and blue ones," Sammy added pointing to the black and white beanbags sitting between the original ones. My older self came out of the supply room (Sammy told me what was in there later), holding a few blindfolds. I was confused.

"Okay, kids. We need to practice without sight, just to see how you do. Danni, you're up first," he told Danni. After she went ghost, he tied the blindfold in place and guided her to the training course. "Now, Danni, I want you to rely on your other senses as you may not be able to rely on sight alone at times. I'm going to start out slow and have you try to find your brother, _without_ using your link with each other."

While Danni was trying to find Sammy, who was invisible, my future self was explaining that this was a critical part in their training, and thought that the rest of us should at least have a go at it. When he finished, I was amazed to see Danni form a snowball and throw it through a ring a few feet away from her. It had apparently hit Sammy, because he reappeared in that exact spot with part of the snowball clinging to his face. "Did I hit him, Dad," Danni asked. "Yes you did, Princess," he answered smiling, "and you did it in less than two minutes this time."

We continued with this and other training routines that my future self had set up originally for the twins. After spending half the day training, we were all exhausted. Danni, Dani, Sammy, and I fell asleep in our respective beanbag chairs until Clockwork came to take us back to the house to prepare for an attack. Danni didn't want to get up and had to be carried back. "That child means so much to her parents and her brother. She may be easily tired, but like you, she is resilient. Together, the twins are quite powerful, but individually they are at the level you were a year ago. You may understand this soon," Clockwork told me privately.

Both of the Sams and Jazzes had a wonderful spaghetti dinner waiting for all of us when we got back. We were hungry after all that training, and that was a wonderful treat. "Danny, you let Danni overdo it again. Just look at how tired she is," older Sam sounded upset, "You know that she takes her training a bit too seriously, much like you did at her age." My older self flinched. "Mom, it's not Dad's fault. I want to control my powers better and I pushed myself harder than usual. On the brighter side, I can hold a Ghostly Wail for about 30 seconds without getting dizzy," Danni says looking half-asleep.

"It doesn't matter, Daniela," she flinched when Future Sam called her this, "you shouldn't push yourself this hard. Especially since you just barely recovered from your ordeal with Vlad," Future Sam told Danni. "Now, go to bed before you pass out. I really worry about you when you push yourself this hard, Danni."

Danni went to bed after this. I was stunned, Future Sam was really overprotective of Danni. I shot a look at Sam (from our time) and noticed that she was staring at herself in shock. I poked her to get her attention, and made her jump. I pointed to the living room and left the kitchen. Sam followed me. "I can't believe that I'm that overprotective of Danni," Sam blurted out before I could say anything. "I know she's a possible future for us, but still, I never thought that I'd turn out that way."

"Calm down, Sam. You're starting to hyperventilate," I tell her. "While we were gone, I had a chance to talk to my future self, and thought you might want to know what he said."

Sam just stared at me and nodded. I took a breathe and started, "He said that this is the way our futures are supposed to be according to Clockwork anyways. He also said that the reason you're so overprotective of Danni is because she's so much like me, you have no other choice but to worry about her. You saw, and heard, what happened when she was running from Dark Dan. She looked pretty ragged by the time she made it back, on top of running into the backdoor. My future self also said that Jazz is the same way with Alex. He mentioned a type of prophecy that was found in the Ghost Zone that was possibly centered around the twins. I think it went along the lines of…"

"_When two children of two worlds appear_

_Danger may be near,_

_A father's plight_

_Becomes their fight,_

_Future meets Past_

_Hope may last,_

_Brother and Sister they will seek_

_Together are strong, alone are weak,_

_If but two can act as One_

_Evil can be undone"_

We both were startled when Future Sam quoted what my future self said. "I dreaded those words coming true, but I learned that in the case of the twins, you can't keep changing fate just to keep them safe," she sighs. "I just can't help but worry about the prophecy since our babies are involved. Especially since Clockwork said that a piece of it had long since worn away with age."

"I know I really don't know what it's like to be a parent yet," _my _Sam says, "but I do know that, from what I've seen of the twins, they're just like we are. They're the type who won't give up without a fight, can't stand to see those they care for get hurt, and try to do whatever they can to protect everyone around them."

Future Sam smiles a bit, "Thank you, Sam. I realize now that they are so much like we were at their ages. Even Alex is starting to remind me of Tucker a bit more since you three are here at the moment. It's getting late and I think that we should all get some rest."

"Agreed, since that training session really wore me out," I say yawning.


	34. Picking Codenames

The Next Day

Danni's POV

Mom came and woke me up for breakfast. I, however, wanted to sleep in.

"Not rising, definitely not waking up either," I mumble hiding my head under my pillow, "I want to sleep all day."

"Not happening, Danni. Now, get up and go eat something," Mom says. "Your father and I have to discuss some things with you and your brother."

That got me up. My curiosity always gets the better of me, and this caught my interest. After breakfast, Dad took all us "ghost kids" downstairs.

"I realize that many of us have the same name, though with different variations. Sam and Jazz, both sets, have agreed with me. I also came across Sammy's and Danni's old journal," Dad stated. Sammy and I turned red. That was our journal that we had written back and forth in, plotted pranks together, among other things.

^I wonder why Dad brought up the journal. I thought you hid it, Danni^

^I did, though obviously not well enough. Knowing Mom and Dad, they probably broke the coding by now.^

Dad continued after a few seconds, "I remember using codenames when I was younger, and the twins' mother and I have come to a decision to reinstate an old tradition. It will be a good idea for you to choose your own codenames in case we all have to face Dark Dan."

I remembered a codename that Alex had for about three seconds before one of us shot it down and laughed. Danny looked at me weirdly. "Just don't use the one that Alex had before we told him it was a bad idea," I say.

"What was it," past Dani asked. "He went through a few, starting with the one Sammy gave him, which was 'PrankVictim'. He found out and wrote another in our journal 'MayAsWellCallMeTargetPractice'," I tell them. Sammy continued, "I told him that he _would _most likely ended up as target practice with a codename like that. He almost used 'TechnoGeek' but seeing as how Uncle Tucker had that as a username, he went with 'TechnoAddict'."

"So what did you two call yourselves," Aunt Dani asked. "Sammy was 'PrankMaster', whereas I went by 'PhantomBrat'," I told the group. "I am named after Dad and Sammy called me 'brat' whenever I raid his candy stashes, so I came up with 'PhantomBrat'."

"I came up with mine because I love pranks. Danni said that I am the master of all pranks and came up with 'PrankMaster' for me. It fit too. I really pranked to Box Ghost with a modified joy-buzzer before Dad took it away," Sammy added with a pout.

"A modified joy-buzzer? How did that work," Danny asked.

"I added some stuff and tweaked it until it only affected "full" ghosts. The Box Ghost just happened to show up when I was really bored. I told him that I wanted to shake his hand," Sammy said with sly grin.

"Boy, did the Box Ghost fall for that one. He literally got the shock of his afterlife with that prank. But Dad arrived shortly after and confiscated our toy," I said.

"I put it in the weapons vault to prevent any more pranks on ghosts," Dad announced. "But not before you had a little fun with it, dear," Mom said coming downstairs with the others. "If I recall, you got Skulker with it once."

"His hair looked so funny after that little run-in, Dad. I fell off my bed laughing so hard," I say. Dad clears his throat getting all serious again, "So codenames?"

In the end, this was the results:

For those of us with ghost powers:

Past Dani—'PhantomCopy'

Danny—couldn't think of one so Sam suggested his usual codename of 'CluelessOne'

Aunt Dani—'PhantomClone'

Dad—'Phantom'

Sammy—'PrankMaster'

Myself—'PhantomBrat'

*When anyone was talking to both of us at the same time, we were 'PhantomTwins'*

For the "normal" part of our family with repeating names:

Mom—'GothMom'

Sam—'GothOne'

Aunt Jazz—'MoralSupport'

Past Jazz—'GhostGetter'

Uncle Tucker—"TechnoGeek'

Past Tucker—"TechnoGeekTwo'

After everything was cleared up with varying names, we went to the school to sign out for the time it took to bring down Dark Dan. Yes, we had school. Even though we spent a few months in the past, we came back just before our fifteenth birthdays. Dash Jr. tried to pick a fight with Sammy, at least until Sammy phased through his grip. Jr. then threw an orange at me, obviously thinking that I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I allowed it to pass through me. He paled and ran off screaming. _A-list members are such sissies._ Dad was glad that we only used that specific power to avoid fighting.

Sammy's POV

A few days after the run-in with Jr., Mom decided to have our yearly tradition of the annual shared birthday party. Danni and I were not really expecting this with danger looming around the proverbial corner. But Mom said that we needed a break from the constant training. I was given a small box when I was sitting on the floor playing a racing game with the others. Inside it was my first invention, the Ghost-Buzzer! I looked at Dad and grinned, "thank you, Dad!" "I thought you might be a bit more responsible with this, Sammy," Dad told me smiling. "I was a bit surprised when you made this. I'm proud of you son. Happy birthday, Sammy."

I showed Danny and the others my Ghost Buzzer. We decided to see if we could find the Box Ghost to show them how it works.


	35. Painful Questions

This chapter sort of wrote itself as I work off the self-induced sugar-high that I've had since about 9:30 this morning. It's now 4:00.

* * *

Oops. Forgot to post this last night.

* * *

Danny's POV

Sammy had just gotten his "Ghost-Buzzer" back and was looking for the Box Ghost to demonstrate its functions to us. Danni had this weird grin on her face that reminded me of Sam's 'I have a plan' look.

"FREE BOXES," she yelled when we reached the park. Within seconds, my Ghost Sense and the twins' went off, signaling the Box Ghost's arrival. "I am the Box Ghost. Where are these free boxes of which you speak? I want them for my cardboard vengeance," he wailed.

"My brother will speak with you now," Danni said with a grin that simply said "Sucker". That girl can be scary at times, but at least she's only like that with pranks from what my future self tells me. "Hello, Mr. Ghost. My dad has a few 'rare' boxes that he wanted to toss, but I decided to give them to you," Sammy stated as though he were a professional with a customer. "I will take these boxes," the Box Ghost said.

"There is just one condition, Mr. Ghost. I want you to do an impersonation of the following ghosts: Skulker, Walker, Ember, Desire, the Fright Knight, Youngblood, Technus, yourself, and Plasmius. That's all," Sammy stated.

After an hour of the Box Ghost's pathetic attempts at impersonating said ghosts, Sammy held his hand out, "I thank you for your business, Mr. Ghost. The agreed upon boxes will be left under that bush at noon tomorrow." Now came the long-awaited event. The box Ghost looked nervously at Sammy's hand, being that he had been shocked by him a few years ago. "If you're afraid of shaking my hand, my sister will take over then," Sammy told the ghost. The Box ghost then floated over to Danni, who had her hand out. He took her hand, only to get shocked by the "Ghost-Buzzer". The look on his face was priceless. "I no longer want the agreed upon boxes. I am leaving now," he wailed, trying to leave. I however caught him in the thermos.

"That was AWESOME, Sammy," Tucker announced.

"How do you know that it will only affect 'full' ghosts," I asked. Danni quickly gave Sammy a dirty look. _Uh-Oh._ "I was the 'guinea pig' for that thing. The first dozen times really hurt. It felt like I had been electrocuted. My arm was numb for hours. After a while he got the bugs worked out of it and it didn't affect me anymore," Danni explained.

"Though that prank was kinda mean, having the Box Ghost do impressions of some of the dangerous ghosts was kinda funny," Sam said.

"I have it on video so that we can watch it at Uncle Danny's later," Alex announced.

"AWESOME! Let's go back and watch it now," Tucker cheered.

"But I want a Triple Chocolate Ribbon Soy Ice Cream Sundae," Danni whined, pouting and giving Tucker what Sammy dubbed "the Puppy Eyes of Doom". He gave in as, according to Alex, most people do when given that look. From what they told me, Danni had few resist such a look. Sam laughed at this; Tucker never gave into something like that before that wasn't a sale on electronics.

Tucker's POV

I can't believe that Danni used her 'Puppy Eyes of Doom' on me. She looked like she was really gonna cry if she didn't get her ice cream. I melted and gave in. _Can my future self resist giving in to this?_ So here we are at Fifty-Fifty eating ice cream and spicy chips with hot chocolate, in Sammy's case. Danni's digging into her ^shudder^ soy ice cream with a look of victory. I still can't believe that she's a sugar-addict. She's thin, much like Danny is. _Where does it all go?_ "How can you eat that much sugar and stay so healthy," I ask earning a few dirty looks from Sam, Danny and Sammy, while Alex shook his head. Danni pushed her ice cream away and took off crying when I received said looks.

_Oops. Now I've done it. _"Dude, NEVER ask a girl how they stay skinny. Especially my sister," Sammy warned me, dumping his jalapeño cheese Cheetos on my head. "I don't care if you are my uncle from the past, I will not put up with that or anything rude being said to my sister. It's rather mean, and it hurts her feelings. Why don't you ask Dad? He understands it better than we do anyways. And now I have to find Danni _again_ before something happens to her." He picked up his and Danni's unfinished treats and dumped them in the trash mumbling something that sounded like _"and Mom wonders why Danni complains about not getting to finish her ice creams here"_.

Sammy's POV

Tucker had just pushed the wrong buttons with me. He made Danni cry and run off. I knew _why_ she ate so much sugar and stayed slim, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss it with him. I needed to find my sister before she hurt herself accidentally. She is already accident-prone enough on "good" days, the last thing I needed was her running into a tree or worse when she was this upset.

She rarely cries but this was bad, she's always been this way when it comes to sugary foods. When we were younger, she couldn't resist really sugary foods and was occasionally hyper because of it. When we got our full powers, she went after cold, sweets like ice cream. Dad later found out that not only is it some genetic quirk that apparently runs in the family, but that she _needs _it as much as I _need_ spicy foods.

Danni's always been a bit sensitive about this 'addiction/need'. That's why we try to get our stuff to go and Mom and Dad always try to keep the ice cream and spicy foods stocked at the house. We even have a stash at the 'Lair' for emergencies.

Apparently we're different from the "normal" ghosts who gather strength from human emotions like fear. Danni needs cold, sugary foods, while I prefer spicy foods. We also tend to draw strength from each other's emotions. I guess that this explains why our 'Twin Link' is so strong; we help add to the other's strengths. I found Danni at the park in our favorite tree. I noticed that she climbed up because she has a tendency to do "normal" things like that when she's upset. [Danni, you can come down now] I say. She looked down at me with tears in her eyes [I hate this at times. I can't go without cold sweets and Tucker's comment really hurt. Why are we like this, Sammy? Not even Dad went through this at our age, why us? This really bites,] Danni cried.

I felt like I was crushed under Danni's entire Manga and science fiction collection when her pain hit me. She was really upset at what Tucker said, and couldn't reign in her emotions. I went ghost and flew up to comfort her, not realizing that we were being watched from a distance. "It's gonna be ok, sis. I chewed Tucker out for it. He won't be so careless next time," I tell her. "Let's go home and let Uncle Tucker and Dad know what happened." After saying this, I held my sister close and floated to the ground so that she didn't have to climb down or change.

Just then our Ghost Sense went off. _Oh no_. Who is it this time?


	36. First Attack

Danni's POV

Just after Sammy landed, our Ghost Sense went off. [Don't do anything, Danni. For all we know the ghosts may assume that I'm Dad's past form.] Sammy warned me. {Ok, Big Brother. I promise to avoid fighting in ghost form _this_ time.}

With that being said, I quickly slid my shoes off and tied the laces together. Sammy was looking for the threat while I did this.

"Well, if it isn't Daniel and Samantha come to visit their future," a voice said. The ghost revealed itself as none other than Dad's archenemy, Vlad Plasmius/Masters. "What do you want this time Masters," my brother, glaring at him demanded. "You're not welcomed here after what you did."

"Come now my boy, I just want one thing. Namely you. You've gotten to be one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone, aside from the Twins," he said. "I've alerted some of my associates about the twins possibly having ghost powers. (noting the look on Sammy's face, he continued) Oh, I _know _about the brats."

"Just leave, before I make you," Sammy warned the fruitloop, "As I said before, you're not welcome here." Sammy gave me the signal and I started whirling my sneakers, preparing to throw them at Vlad. "Come now, Samantha. Shoes can't hurt me, unless I _allow_ them to," he gloated. I just grin, "That's what you think, ya Fruitloop." I then throw my shoes at the lunatic. They connected with his face. _Serves you right for kidnapping me in the past._ "Is that any way to treat your elders, young lady," he taunts. "One, I am NOT a lady, ya whacked-out lunatic. Two, you aren't one to be respected. After what you did, you're lucky I didn't throw anything else at you. And three, turn around," I tell him. The 'real' Danny showed up just then. He had heard nearly everything and from the looks of it was going to play along. "Miss me," he tells a shocked Vlad, before introducing him to a snow-bomb. Once Vlad was finished getting pelted by Sammy and Danny (and occasionally my sneakers), not only was he freezing, but he looked like he was going to have some severe bruising for a week.

Danny's POV

After leaving the others to find out if Sammy found Danni, I heard voices. I went ghost behind the nearest bushes and headed towards them. I found out that Vlad was back and had assumed that Sammy was me and that Danni was Sam. She was apparently starting to get annoyed with it, because she threw her high-top sneakers at his face and connected. That must have hurt. Well, that, and those shoes aren't light. "Until the next time, brats," Vlad warned before flying off.

"So, um, which Vlad was that," I asked Sammy while we were flying to his house. Danni was being carried by Sammy, as he told her not to change. "That was the loony-bin from this time. He wasn't supposed to come back here after he tried to kill Gramps, and destroy the planet," Sammy explained.

"By the way, Danni. Great aim with the shoes. But why throw them when he could have let them pass," I ask her.

"Dad coated them with a special spray so that I wouldn't lose them when I went running. He said that it would prevent my phasing through them and lower my tripping rate from it," She admitted. _Oh. That explains it._ "I figured that since he thought that Sammy was you and I was Sam, I may as well play the part, though I doubt that Mom would have thrown her boots at the moron."

"Actually, I've been tempted on occasion," Sam said walking up. "We were worried when you guys didn't come back. Alex and Dani took Tucker to the house so that his future self could lecture him on the way he talks to Danni. He looked really upset with Tuck."

"I guess I need to explain why I'm like that, huh," Danni asks sheepishly.

Danni's POV

"I have been wondering why you took off like that after Tucker asked you," Danny admitted. Sammy and I sighed. "Let's go get you something, Danni," Sammy said hoping to cheer me up. I nodded. After buying a cold soda from a nearby vendor, Sammy and I tried our best to explain what we could.

"Since we got some of our powers at eight, I've had a really bad thing for sweets. Sammy took to hiding his candy from me after I took all of the sixlets and ended up having a really bad sugar-high. I couldn't resist sweets if they were within reach at home. Mom had to limit the sweets after finding out about a particularly bad episode. Dad chalked it up to Gramps's influence at first," I start.

"After we 'changed' at ten, Danni's sugar thing extended to cold sweets while I went after spicy foods whenever I got the chance. We can't really explain why, but…" Sammy started before being interrupted.

"But I can." We turned to see Dad walking towards our table. "Dani told me a bit about what happened. I've never seen your uncle so upset with 'himself' before, but now I've got a whole 'new' understanding of the phrase 'talking to yourself'," Dad joked before returning to the topic at hand. "I'm surprised that you've not figured it out yet, kids. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to go over this, but now you've got to know. Since your first transformation, the two of you have a certain _need_ for the opposite temperature of what you had then."

"So being that I was freezing, I crave hot and spicy foods? And since Danni had that fever, she _needs _cold and sweet things," Sammy asks.

"Plus the two of you draw on each other for strength. That's why I've been trying to train you in strengthening that bond," Dad tells us.

"So what's going on with Tucker and Uncle Tuck," I ask.


	37. Explaining Things

Tucker's POV

I felt awful for asking Danni that stupid question. After Sammy took off, Danny and Sam lectured me about speaking before thinking. Then Danny left, followed by Sam a few minutes later. Alex cleaned up our table and told me to follow him. Dani and I followed Alex to the house.

"Dad, where are you," Alex called out. "Kitchen, Alex. Your mom and I are getting dinner started," came the reply. As we headed into the kitchen, Future Jazz looked at us, "Alex, where are your cousins and Sam and Danny?"

"Danni ran off crying, Sammy took off after her. And then Danny and Sam went to find them," Alex answered in one breath. "Why did Danni run off crying," my older self asked.

"That would be his fault," Dani answered, pointing at me. "He asked a question and she took off without finishing her ice cream."

He then looked at me, "next door, their basement. It's time that Sam and I explain something to you." _Gulp. _I followed him across the backyard into Future Danny's house. "Sam, we need to explain something to my past," my future self told future Sam. "Danny, I think you might want to find the twins," he added. Future Danny just nodded and left.

They took me into the basement and asked me to explain what happened.

"Danni said that she wanted an ice cream sundae, so we went to Fifty-Fifty. I was watching her eat it and without thinking asked her how she managed to stay so healthy when she eats so much sugary foods. She started crying and too off. Sammy dumped his chips on me, I'm lucky it wasn't his hot chocolate. He sort of chewed me out and took off after Danni. Danny and Sam went after them within minutes of each other."

"Well, young man, Sammy is very protective of Danni . So you're quite lucky that you're me from the past, but don't push your luck. He can only tolerate so much when it comes to Danni. And as for Danni's sugar addiction, it's more of a _need_."

"Need?"

Sam sighed, "ever since the twins started getting their powers, Danni loved sweets and Sammy spicy foods. Danny and I didn't realize at first but the twins' preferences should have been a warning as to how they would react to or gain their ghost forms. You see, Sammy was freezing up until he changed, while Danni had been fighting off a really bad cold when her change started."

"So wait, you're telling me that Danni's thing with cold sweets is because of her powers and the same with Sammy and hot or spicy stuff? But why the reaction to my question?"

"Tucker, Danni has tried to _not_ eat what her body craves only for her temperature to rise and the opposite is true for Sammy. I'm trying to figure out how to stop this so that they can live somewhat "normal" lives. Sam and Danny didn't ask for this to happen to them, but it did. Danni and Sammy can't stand their 'conditions' and as a result, Danni is a bit touchy about the subject."

"Tuck has come close to finding a way for the twins to not crave these things, but we can't get their hopes up yet. So please, if you have any questions about the twins or their powers, please ask either of us and not the twins. Sammy might not be as forgiving next time," Future Sam suggested. "Sammy has a bit of my temper, and might just dump a hot chocolate on you for your trouble and, well, Danni has a tendency to lose it in the same way Danny did at her age.."

"Understood. Don't hurt Danni's feelings, and don't make Sammy mad," I say.

Afterwards, I hung out with Alex and Dani in the rec-room playing Sammy's games while we waited for them to come back.

Danni's POV

I sat there playing with my empty soda cup, still feeling a bit depressed after we talked. "If you're done with your soda, Princess, I'll get you another ice cream," Dad said, gaining my full attention. "What about dinner," I ask knowing that Mom wouldn't want me to eat ice cream before dinner even though it had no effect on my appetite. "Your mother and I agreed to let it slip just this once since you didn't throw it at Tucker in response to his prying question. Sammy, though you didn't dump your hot chocolate in his lap, I have the feeling that you would have if you were any angrier with him. But all the same, I'm proud of you for keeping as calm as you could," Dad said.

Sammy's POV

Dad took us back to Fifty-Fifty and bought Danni an ice cream cone. He was going to make sure that she got to eat it all this time. "Thank you, Dad. I never thought to get my ice creams to go before," Danni said between licks. "Anything to cheer you up, Danni. Besides your Mom wouldn't like for you to sulk at the dinner table anyways," Dad replied while we headed home.

"Hey Mom. We're home. Danni and I are going to be in the rec-room," I say headed to said room. It used to be our playroom, but we changed it into our rec-room after Danni and I first changed. Spotting Tucker, Alex, and Dani, I stopped in the doorway, only to have Danni walk into me. While she was staring at her favorite shirt, which was now covered in her half-eaten ice cream, Danny and Sam came up behind us. "Excuse me for a moment," Danni stated as calmly as she could, still staring at her shirt. She then phased through the floor. "What was that all about," Sam asked moments before the floor started to shake a bit.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani all looked at me in shock while Alex just shrugged his shoulders. "What was that," Dani asked, "an earthquake?"

This time it was my turn to shrug. "That's likely Danni screaming in the special room below the basement," Alex answered without thinking. I grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at him, "Man, dude, you're just like your dad. Why can't either of you think before talking," I asked rhetorically.

Danni's POV

I was upset. I hardly ever get to eat my ice cream, and now it was covering my favorite shirt. "Excuse me for a moment," I said before phasing through the floor into a special room that Dad had made for times when Sammy and I needed to let off some steam or practice using our powers. I transformed and screamed as loudly as I could. I guess that I was really upset, because it ended up being a Ghostly Wail. I was lucky that Dad had the room soundproofed, but it wasn't vibration-proof, as from the looks of it, I shook the house a little. _Dad's gonna be upset tonight if I broke anything._ After venting, I flew back upstairs and changed forms and shirts. I then headed back only to meet confused looks. "What," I ask trying to look innocent. Dad's coming into the room didn't help. "Danni, didn't I tell you not to scream so loud that you shook the house," Dad asked ruining my attempt.

"Da-a-a-d," I say, "I didn't mean to. But I was so upset. I never get to finish my ice creams up before something happens."

"And what happened this time?"

"That would be my fault, Dad," Sammy admitted. "I stopped with out warning Danni, and as a result her ice cream ended up on her favorite shirt."

"Ok, but Danni try not to shake the house next time. Your Mom worries when you do that without warning."

"Ok, Dad. I'll try harder next time," I promise.

* * *

Inspiration for Danni's loss of her ice cream cone came from yesterday's (8/16/10) incident. I was getting ready to open a Ding-Dong when this guy we know took it. I just shrugged and got another. I told my Dad that "a ding-dong stole my Ding-Dong."


	38. Dinnertainment aka Tucker Torture

Sam's POV

Danni's loss of yet another ice cream must have hit a nerve, because while still staring at her purple tie-dye shirt, she left. This was followed shortly after by a mini-earthquake. When we asked about it Sammy shrugged, and Alex answered only to have a pillow thrown at him. It turned out that before she really lost it, Danni went to a special training room to vent. She told us that she didn't mean to let out a Ghostly Wail, but she couldn't help it. I shot a look at Danny, which he didn't notice.

Shortly after, we were called down for dinner. I heard Tucker groan. "Please be something I can eat," I heard him whisper. Once we got to the kitchen, Tucker almost lost it. Older Danny smiled at this, "Geeze, and here I almost forgot how you were around anything meat. Just don't sit next to Danni and Sam. Danni eats a little meat now and then, but usually it's just fish." We got our plates and got what we wanted to eat. Danni and I received permission to eat in the other room. _It's quite weird to get permission from an older version of yourself._

"So do you guys have to deal with the same thing from Alex when it comes to meat," I ask Danni.

"Nope, Aunt Jazz makes sure that Uncle Tuck doesn't influence Alex in some of his past quirks. Well, that and she makes sure that Uncle Tuck gets some form of vegetables in his diet," her voice drops to a whisper, "She gives him that tropical V8 stuff and tells him that it's juice." We both laugh at this.

"Do you mind if I join you," a voice asked, "Tucker's being really gross. I can't se how anyone can eat so much meat without choking on it in the process. He even stole what little I had on my plate." It was Sammy. I couldn't help but smile at his complaint. Tucker always went way overboard when it come to meat. We even got into a major argument over it when I changed the menu a few months ago, in our timeline. "Even Uncle Tuck is grossed out about his past self's over-obsession. He told him to slow down before he chokes to death," Sammy adds, sitting down with a sigh, "I hardly ever eat meat, but that was the only kind that I could handle as it was turkey."

"Just don't let him know that Mom mixes turkey meat with tofu until bedtime," Danni said with an evil grin. _Looks like she's in prank mode_, I thought. "Do I really do that," I ask in disbelief.

"It was part of the 'Great Compromise' that you and Dad made after we were born. You insisted on mixing ground turkey with tofu in order to make sure that we didn't end up like 'Meat-Boy' in there," Sammy replied. Shortly after, Jazz, Danny and Dani joined us.

"Alex has just engaged Tucker in an all out meat-eating contest," Dani announced to the three of us unnecessarily. "Dani! They came out here to avoid Tucker's eating habits. By the way, there's no more of the turkey you told Tucker to stay away from," Jazz added.

"No way! Tucker ate the turkey-fu! That's way too funny," Danni said laughing.

"What's 'turkey-fu'," Danny asked in confusion. Sammy sighed and explained, "Turkey-fu is actually a recipe that Mom came up with. It's a mixture of ground turkey and tofu. It's really good, and a special treat for Danni and I."

After we finished, and were positive that the others were done, we took our dishes into the kitchen. "Is there any more of those turkey burgers," Tucker asked my older self, "They were great!"

"Hey, Tucker," Danni called to gain his attention, "Wanna know what makes Mom's turkey burgers soooo good?"

"Duh," he responded, ignoring the smirk on our group's faces. "Are you sure you really want to know," she taunts.

"Just tell me already. I can't handle the suspense," he cries.

Danni's smirk grew wider, "I think I'll tell you later. Just stop pestering Mom."

"I'll stop, just please tell me what makes those turkey burgers soooo good."

"You might not like the answer, Dude," Danny says, joining in on the prank.

"I don't care, just tell me, tell me, tell me," he begs.

"If you're so sure you want to know, I'll tell you," Danni continues, "Mom mixed the ground turkey with TOFU!"

The resulting reaction was hilarious! Tucker paled, grabbed a napkin and tried to erase the taste of the 'turkey-fu'. "HEY! My cooking is great! You couldn't tell if the turkey was mixed with tofu, or else you wouldn't have eaten every single patty that I made for the twins," my older self told him, "Besides, Sammy warned you not to eat the patties on the blue plate. But you went and did just that anyways."

"Aww, come on. You aren't going to die if you eat a vegetable now and then," Older Danny told him, watching the scene from the doorway. "How do you kids feel about a camping trip this weekend, seeing as how you've been temporarily excused from school?"

"CAMPING TRIP," Sammy crowed, "When can we leave, Dad?"

"Thursday morning, early," came the response. "I want you kids packed and ready. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz, I believe that you need to go back to the past and…"

"But we want to help," Danny blurted out before he could finish his sentence.

"As I was saying, you only need to go to the past to get permission to go on a 'foreign exchange' trip. Jazz created the permission forms. That way nobody in the past worries about your disappearances. Sam will go with you kids to explain the reasoning behind the 'program'," older Danny finished.

As if on cue, Clockwork appeared to take us back to our own timeline. My older self took us to my home first.

"So you mean to tell us that our baby's been chosen to be a part of a privately funded foreign-exchange program, and that she would be gone for about two months," my mother asked in shock. "Yes," was all my future self could say. My dad took the 'permission slip' and signed it saying, "Just make sure that you stay out of trouble. Go pack for the trip, Samantha." Not wanting to ruin the momentary slip in their usual barrage of questions in situations like this, I ran up the stairs to my room where Danni was waiting to help me pack. She left through the window to avoid being caught. After saying my good-byes to my parents, we met the group and Danni outside.

We had very little resistance at Tucker's house. Last was Danny's place.

Danny's POV

"So Jazz and Danny's been picked to go to some foreign country? What would be so great about letting them go," Dad asked suspiciously.

Future Sam took a deep breath, "They will be learning how to defend themselves from ghosts by an expert in the field, and in the safest environment possible."

"Jack, the kids need to learn how to protect themselves in a ghost attack. We're too busy looking for the ghost boy to do it," Mom told Dad. Dad finally gave in and asked if he could have a cookie. Mom gave him the requested cookie and signed the forms allowing us to go. "You two go and pack. Please be careful on your trip." After saying our good-byes, we met up with the rest of the group in a alleyway not far from the house.

Clockwork appeared and took us back to the future, where we would help defeat Dark Dan once and for all.


	39. Insights

Thanks for the reviews.

_**Luiz4200:**__** Typical Jack. Only agreeing because there'd be someone to teach Danny and Jazz about ghost fighting since chasing Phantom left them with no time to do it themselves. Please update.**_

I figured that having Future Sam use the ghost fighting excuse to 'get permission' was the perfect plan. Especially since, being a total fan of the show, knowing that Jack is a sucker when it comes to ghosts. Thank you again for the positive reviews and for being a faithful reader.

**Piequeenthegreat**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to try to keep up with the "random craziness" as promised in the summary. *Evil Grin and crazy laughter*.

Now on with the story:

Tucker's POV

I can't believe that I ate TOFU! The most vile stuff known to true meat lovers. I also can't believe that Sam mixes it with turkey. DEFILEMENT! CONTAMINATION! I also can't believe that the twins eat that stuff.

Actually, _(don't tell Sam, either of them, or anybody for that matter) _it wasn't half bad. I couldn't really tell that there was tofu in it. Anyways…

We had just gotten back from getting permission from our parents to visit "a foreign country". Sammy took Danny to his room to pack for the camping trip while Danni took Sam to her room for the same reason. Older Jazz took Jazz to her house and Future Dani took her younger self to the guest room, leaving myself and Alex to follow both Jazzes to his house. I looked at Alex, "if your anything like me, you've likely gotten packed by now." He grinned in response. "So what do you wanna do," I ask as we head to his room.

"Play my race car game and wipe out Sammy's high score," he says eagerly. "Sammy always mops the floor with me when it comes to that game, but I got him beat on CHAOS WORLD 7. I have all the cheat codes memorized along with secret power-ups and levels. But what ever you do, DON'T challenge Danni."

"Why?"

"She's got a level 100 Sorceress Princess Ghost that can wipe out my level 99 Warrior Elf Knight and Sammy's level 99 Warrior Zombie Elf Knight at once, and that's with my cheats and power-ups, and our teaming up to beat her."

"How did Danni's avatar get so powerful?"

"She plays less than we do, but I think that since her avatar's a rarity in the game it gives her an advantage."

"Wow. Let's check out that game."

We reached his room, which reminded me of my own with all sorts of electronics neatly arranged on a couple of bookshelves. He also had a collection of books, ranging from comics to science fiction. Alex boots up the computer in his room and loads the online game. Once on he heads to a virtual room and waits. Another player comes on, the avatar was a zombie elf wearing chain mail. "Sammy's online meaning that he's showing Danny the game. Oh, no. Danni's just come on."

As he said that an avatar wearing a violet hooded cape appeared on the screen. The character pulled down it's hood to reveal a pale girl with long hair.

PhantomBrat-^What's up, Cuz?^

PrankMaster-^ You guys are on here too?^

TechnoAddict-^Yeah. I thought I'd show Tucker the game.^

PhantomBrat-^Same here, but with Sam.^

PrankMaster-^Looks like we all had the same idea. *Winces* Danni, when are you going to ditch the avatar for one a little less intimidating? It scares me. And I don't scare easily.^

PhantomBrat-^BOO! *She's laughing so hard that she fell off the chair guys-Sam*^

TechnoAddict-^If she's laughing, keep her that way. PLEASE! By the way, if you poke her in the side, she laughs harder. Sammy and I don't want to have to loose to her avatar for the millionth time.^

PrankMaster-^Yes, please poke her in the side. She's due for a good poke to the side.^

PhantomBrat-^OoooKaaayy. *goes and does as requested*

TechnoAddict-^What'd Danni do this time?^

PrankMaster-^She found and raided my candy stash and turned my bookshelves purple somehow. I like BLUE not purple, and she knows it.^

PhantomBrat-^I DIDN'T find your candy stash, Sammy, YOU left it out on your bed. I saw it, and THEN raided it for half your sixleys. And Mom noticed that your bookshelves were in need of a repaint so she took a couple of mine for a few days. Geeze, sometimes you jump to conclusions like Gramps at the chance to go on a ghost hunt.^

TechnoAddict-^I think it's more of a hop. He can't jump without risking a broken hip. *Snickers*

PrankMaster-^They're called SIXLETS, Danni. Geeze. And STOP RAIDING MY CANDY STASH!^

I couldn't believe that these three were so much like us it was scary. Just as we played 'DOOM', they played 'CHAOS WORLD'. They even had their banter, which was a bit more funny than ours. And apparently Danni was a pro at the game, just like Sam is at 'DOOM'. After an hour of them just "standing" in the virtual world and having a battle of wits, they called it a night and logged off.

"So do you guys do this all the time?"

"Naw, sometimes we actually fight each other's avatars. But it's mostly Sammy and I getting our butts whooped by Danni when we do actually battle. But we mostly 'trash-talk' each other, muck like what you saw tonight."

"Boys, it's time for lights out," Future Jazz called, "We're leaving pretty early in the morning, and I don't want you falling down the stairs again, Alex. You don't have the ability to heal fast like your cousins and uncle, and I certainly don't want to have another trip to the emergency room this year."

"Mooom, you're embarrassing me. Besides, I didn't get hurt," Alex whined.

"Then what do you call that sprained wrist you ended up with as a result," she asked rhetorically.

"Dumb luck," he replied.

"Just go to bed, son, and quit arguing with your mother. You know that she'll win no matter what you try," my future self told Alex. "Goodnight boys."

" 'night Dad, Mom," Alex said before turning taking out a sleeping bag and turning out the light. I couldn't believe that he preferred the floor whenever he had company.

Danny's POV

Sammy and I called it an early night and said goodnight to the rest of the household. I was half-prepared to flip for the bed because I seriously can't stand sleeping on the floor. _My back was still sore from the fight that I got into before we came back to the future after tricking our parents into allowing us to leave for a few months._ Sammy shocked me by already having a sleeping bag on the floor and sleeping soundly in it when I got back from changing clothes. I smiled and turned out the light. I headed towards the bed, careful not to trip on the sleeping form of, what would one day be my son. I laid down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Sam's POV

Danni is so hyper. She fell off the chair laughing so hard when picking on Sammy over her avatar in 'CHAOS WORLD'. She laughed even harder when I poked her in the side as I was asked to. She is so much like Danny, it's almost spooky. When we were ready for bed, she called the hammock and left me with her bed. I was almost afraid to look at it when she opened her bedroom door. But my fears were quickly abated when I saw that the bed was draped with violet and black lace-like curtains, covered in coordinating sheets and blankets with a black cat silhouetted against a moon. Her room was decorated in varying shades of purple. She grinned and pointed up when I looked at her in amazement. I looked up and saw glow-in-the-dark stars scattered all over the ceiling and top part of the walls. I scanned the room to see what other things she had decorating it. Across from the bed was a hammock, there were some built-in shelves full of Manga with some titles that looked familiar within reaching distance of it. There were other purple objects in there.

"Wow. You got my taste in bedroom décor, but Danny's love for stars."

"Yeah, I just love purple. Plus since I can't sleep sometimes, Dad put the stars up so that I can stare at them till I fall asleep."

"So why the hammock and the bed?"

"I alternate depending on how I feel or if I want to read my Manga. 'night."

"Goodnight, Danni."

Danni hopped into the hammock and immediately fell asleep. She's just like Danny in her ability to fall asleep so quickly. I smiled and climbed into her bed. _Wow, this is a lot more comfortable than my own bed back home._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	40. Late Night Talks and Early Wakeup Calls

Older Danny's POV

Since the kids and our past selves went to bed, it left me and Sam alone to talk.

"Do you think it was the smartest thing to bring our past-selves here to help us with this fight? I mean one false move could eliminate our present or take away our babies, Danny."

"Relax Sam. We were pretty tough back then too."

"That's _not _the point. We are responsible for making sure that our past-selves get back safely. As in one piece. Plus the twins are barely getting the hang of their powers."

"The twins are strong, Sam. According to Clockwork, they _might_ be even stronger than I was at their age."

"That's if they work together, dear."

I smiled, "I know. They're working on that."

"By the way, my parents called. They're back from their cruise and want to see the kids."

"As long as there's no shopping trips involved. Poor Danni. The last time your mom took her shopping, Danni came close to being traumatized."

"Don't remind me. Way too much pink and ruffles. They still don't know about the twins' powers."

"I know. But we agreed to leave it to the kids to decide whether or not to tell our parents."

"Right. Before I forget, we still have to give the twins the last of their presents and Clockwork had some stuff for the kids as well. Since we're leaving as soon as the kids wake up, I'll call my parents so that they can see the twins when we get back"

"Sounds good to me."

Sam turned out the light and we fell asleep.

The next morning:

Future Sam's POV

"Danny, Danni, it's time to get up. We've got to decide who's riding with who. Daniel, Daniela, get up," I called up the stairs. Neither Danny or Danni were up and, well, my Danny wasn't too pleased with this as he wanted to get to our favorite campsite before someone else did. "Sammy, could you go get your sister up? Use anything you can to get her up, as long as it doesn't cause harm," I tell him. Sammy grins and runs upstairs. My younger self smirks, "I've got the best way to wake up Danny."

"Is it that old picture of him and Tucker from that first encounter with Skulker, or of him in that dress after the Box Ghost threw props at him," I ask. "Both. I'm gonna tell him that I'll show the pictures to the twins and Alex if he doesn't get up in the next five minutes," she says, grinning. "Great idea. Though the kids have seen those pictures, he doesn't know it, yet," I say laughing with my younger self.

Sammy's POV

Mom had just given me permission to get Danni up by any means, provided that it didn't hurt her or anything. I had just the plan. I was going to tell her that there was a mug of apple-cinnamon tea waiting for her downstairs and that if she didn't hurry, Dad or the other Danny/i's were going to get it. Then I was going to hide in her closet and scare the last of her drowsiness out of her. You see, she always grabs her clothes out of the closet before heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

I pulled the first part of my plan off so well, that Danni phased through the hammock (_No wonder she didn't wake up when Mom called her,)_ and hit the floor. Now for part two, hide in the closet. While she was getting up, I ran through the closet door and hid behind her clothes. I waited a few seconds, but she didn't open the door. _What's taking so long?_ I heard her footsteps leaving the room. _This is a bit unusual._ I then got bored and tried to open the door, but met with resistance. _Aww, nuts._ I gave up trying to open the door and phased through it. I then turned around and saw that Danni had froze the door shut. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around. Sam was standing in the doorway. "Looks like Danni saw that one coming," she says smiling. "Wanna see how I get Danny up?"

"Sure, since my plan completely bombed," I answer shrugging. We went to my room and I stood in the doorway to watch.

Danni's POV

Sammy tried to pull off one of his favorite plans to get me up when I fall asleep in the hammock, but I was ready this time. After he scared be so bad that I phased through the netting, he ran into my closet. I was ready for this. I had left my pre-planned outfit on my chair last night and grabbed it after freezing the closet door shut. I then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sam had been watching the whole thing play out, so I didn't have to explain much to her about Sammy's wake-up calls.

Sam's POV

I had arrived in time to see Danni phase through the netting of her hammock and Sammy phase through the closet door. I watched as Danni picked herself up and grab the clothes that she left on the computer chair, while at the same time, freeze the closet doors shut. She grinned as she passed me on her way to the bathroom. Sammy must have figured that something was wrong with the closet doors, because a few minutes later he phased through them. I waited as he looked at the ice blocking the doors. He shrugged and turned around. "Looks like Danni saw that one coming," I tell him. "Wanna see how I get Danny up?"

He answered shrugging, "Sure, since my plan completely bombed." We went to his room so that I could show him how to wake someone up without the plan backfiring. I went to the bed quietly and whispered in Danny's ear, "You might want to get up. Danni and Sammy just found that envelope and really want to see what's in it." With that said, Danny shot up looking confused, "What envelope?"

"The one with the pictures that you don't want anyone seeing," I reply. "If you really want to keep them from opening it, you might want to get up and ready now." He grabbed his clothes and dashed into Sammy's bathroom.

After everyone was ready, it was time to decide the car groups. In the end, it was decided that Alex, Dani, Danny, Sammy, and I would ride with future Jazz and Tucker. Which left Danni, Jazz, and Tucker with our future selves and the majority of the supplies. After all this, we left for the campsite.


	41. Road Trip

Danni's POV

Sammy and I had improved our telepathic link since spending time in the past and decided to test it out as a means of communication between the two groups. Mom and Dad were shocked that we had suggested this. Sammy and I had voluntarily done this once before, but any other time we were separated disaster followed in some cases, while in others we threw fits.

Sammy pointed out that the power in our cell phones should be reserved in case of an emergency, and that we lost the walkie-talkies last year. Mom realized that this was true and agreed. So now Sammy and I are passing messages back and forth between vehicles for the rest of the group.

[Hey, Big Brother. Jazz wanted to know how everything's going with the others.]

[Danny fell asleep, Dani just fell asleep, and Sam is talking to Aunt Jazz. Alex is playing with his videogames…scratch that, batteries just died and Uncle Tuck told him that he can't have anymore till later.]

I relayed the message. Tucker then started to complain that he was hungry, so Mom said that we'd stop at the next town. Dad asked me to tell Sammy.

[Tucker started complaining until Mom told him we'll stop at the next town so that he can eat.]

[Same with Uncle Tuck. Hold on a second…]**pause**[I told Aunt Jazz what Mom said, and she agrees that we should stop to feed the 'carnivores'.]

[You make it sound like they're part of a zoo or something.]

[Hey, those were Aunt Jazz's words not mine.]

I laughed at Sammy's remark. "What's so funny," Jazz asked me. "Sammy said that Aunt Jazz agreed with Mom and that we should stop and feed the carnivores," I answer. Tucker looks confused for a moment, "Hey, I resent that!" Everyone cracks up at this.

[What's going on over there, Danni?]

[Everyone's laughing at Tucker.]

[Aunt Jazz says to tell Mom that she's got Uncle Tuck picking a place to stop.]

[Will do, big brother.]

I told Mom what Sammy said. She asked that I let her know where.

[Ok. He's found a reasonable place called 'Fixins'. Scratch that. Aunt Jazz shot that down, it's an almost all meat menu. Looks like we're going to Waffle Palace.]

[Sounds good to me, I'll let everyone here know.]

I told everyone in the RV. Tucker cheered.

[Sammy, could you ask Uncle Tuck for the best way to silence his past self? I think I'm going to see if we brought the duct-tape if he can't remember. I can't take the noise coming from him much longer. His cheering at the news of food is going to give me a headache.]

[Sam says that if you tell him that she's got the picture, he might shut up.]

[Which picture?]

[The one of him and Danny sleeping on the floor.]

[Oooohhhh, that one. Gotcha. Telling him now.]

I relayed the message, only to get Tucker to have me tell Sammy to let Sam know that he's not going down that easy.

[He says that's not gonna scare him anymore.]

[Sam says that she's gonna get him for that remark.]

After five more minutes of Tucker's asking if we were near the Waffle Palace, I decided to resume my search for the duct-tape. I had just found it when we pulled into a parking spot. "Nuts. Well at least I found the tape," I say showing Tucker the purple roll that I always keep in my camping bag. He paled. "What were you going to do with that Danni," Sam asked after waking Danny and Dani. "Tucker wouldn't stop asking if we were near the Waffle Palace and it gave me a headache. I wanted to tape his mouth shut, but didn't find the tape until now. Sammy, I wanna switch with you when we leave here," I say.

We headed inside to get our breakfast. "That's a pretty big family you got there. We just happen to have an available table in the back," the hostess greeted us. As we followed her she asked Dad, "So which ones are yours?" Dad froze leaving Mom to answer, "two boys and three girls."

We were shown our tables. We sat down. Mom, Dad, Aunt Jazz, and Uncle Tuck were at one table, leaving us at the larger one. I made sure that Tucker was at the opposite end of the table, but I brought my tape in (just in case).

Sam, Sammy, and I ordered the vegetarian-friendly platters. Tucker and Alex got the meat-lovers breakfast, while Danny, Jazz, and Dani settled for waffles and eggs. The waitress brought toast with our meals. Danny and I stared at the toast with disgust. "I detest toast," I stated. Danny looked at me, "I just hate toast." Tucker grinned like an idiot, "I'll take it," he said reaching for my plate.

I pulled the tape out and said, "You touch my plate without my permission and you'll regret it." He pulled his hand back while everyone started laughing. "Tucker, it's rather rude to reach for another's plate. You should know to ask for something if they say that their not going to eat something that's on their plate," Jazz told him.

"Alex, Sammy, would you like to have my toast," I offered. Tucker looked depressed when they accepted my toast, but didn't make a move for Danny's. Danny offered Tucker his toast, and Tucker pushed his plate over to Danny to get the bread. "Was that hard to do in the first place, Tucker," Sam asked.

"No, not really," he replied. "Though Danni didn't really have to threaten me with duct-tape."

"I hate when people steal my food," I said. Sammy added, "She bit Dash Jr. in kindergarten when he stole her cookies. She's also kicked Jake in the shins in the first grade after he stole her pudding, then again when he stole her cupcake during an in-class birthday party. There are other times, but not nearly as funny. I'm likely the only one who can steal food from Danni without retaliation." I gave my brother a dirty look.

"We've met Dash Jr., but who's Jake," Tucker asked. "He's an idiot," I start, "He's the son of the person Dad used to crush on when he was our age. He's almost always with Jr.. They like to try to mess with us on a daily basis."

We continued talking between bites. After we were done with our breakfasts, Mom told us to use the restrooms as we were about three hours away from the campsite and she didn't want to stop until we got there.

Sammy's POV

Danni insisted that I ride with Mom and Dad in our RV for the last part of the trip. So I agreed on the condition that she tell me where my roll of tape was (just in case). I reached out to Danni.

[So, how's it goin'?]

[Peaceful. I can actually think clearly. Your end?]

[Tucker's sleeping off all that food that he ate.]

[Lucky. Wanna prank him?]

[What do you have in mind?]

[We were talking about the possibility of transference, remember?]

[Do you mean where we picture where the other is, and switch places using our powers?]

[Yup.] I could here the smugness in her "voice".

[You know that I have to let Dad know that you wanna try that.]

[Yup. So ask him already.]

"Hey, Dad. Danni wants to try the transference thing. Is it ok," I ask.

"You two have done pretty good with it in training, so I don't see why not. Just have your sister let your aunt and uncle know so that they don't freak out," Dad said.

[Dad gave the go ahead. But you have to tell Aunt Jazz and Uncle Tuck first.]

[Doing it now. *ten seconds later* Ready.]

I sent Danni a mental image of where I was and got the one she sent to me. I poked Tucker in the side as I vanished just so that he was slightly awake when Danni appeared. Five seconds later, I was in the other RV between Danny and the window. "What's up," I asked grinning. I startled everyone in the back seat. "Where's Danni? And how did you do that," Danny asked in confusion.

Danni's POV

I received Sammy's M.I. (mental image) and switched places with him with little trouble. Seconds after I arrived in Dad's RV, Tucker yelped in surprise. "Weren't you in the other RV," he asked after the initial shock. "Maybe, maybe not," I stated adding to his confusion.

[Sammy, you should see the look on Tucker's face. It's priceless.]

[Let's switch back. I wanna see.]

We switched back. "You look tired, Danni," Sam pointed out. "Yeah, the transference thing takes a lot of energy out of us," I reply trying to stay awake. "Sammy and I can only do it two times if we share the energy required to do it."

[Danni, I'm gonna take a nap. The double teleportation and trying to keep this up is tiring.]

[Same here, Sammy. I'm tired too. Wanna let Mom know so that she can turn on the cell?]

[Yeah.]

I told Aunt Jazz what Sammy and I were planning and closed my eyes.


	42. Campout Pranks

Tucker's POV

Danni had me on edge with her keeping her duct-tape within reach. I was still a bit nervous when the twins pulled some weird trick on me. Older Danny said that the twins were the only ones that could do it being that they were linked to each other mentally. They also share the energy required to switch places like that. When we pulled into the campsite, Sammy was sleeping like a rock. I hopped out to see how everyone else was, and to see if Danni was asleep too. She was in a deep sleep. Perfect. I grabbed her duct-tape and was about ready to use it when her eyes shot open. "Ya do it, you'll find yourself without power packs," she warned. _Nuts!_ After threatening me she quickly fell asleep again.

"Tucker, come here and help with setup," Alex called. "Don't even try to prank Danni when she's sleeping. It's pointless. She's a light sleeper when she overuses her powers, but falls asleep quickly in certain circumstances. Half the time she makes sleep-threats, where she'll open her eyes and threaten anyone who disturbs her and then resume sleeping. She rarely remembers it happening."

I got out of the RV quickly and went to help set up the site. I helped Alex and my older self with the mosquito-netting. Apparently, they always set this up since the twins like to sleep in hammocks when it's nice out. I guess they get that from Sam and Danny both.

A few hours later Danni and Sammy came out of the RVs. "Hey Sammy," Danni greeted her brother. "How'd you sleep," Sammy asked her. "Pretty good," she replied. "Did anyone try to wake me earlier?"

_Shoot._ "Why do you ask, Danni," Sammy asked. "Not sure, but I had the feeling that I was woke up earlier," came the reply. I gulped and admitted, "I did, but it was an accident."

"Oh, did anything happen," she asked.

"I think you said 'You do it and you'll find yourself without power packs'," I say.

She rubs the back of her neck, "Sorry 'bout that. Dad says that I tend to do that when I'm over exhausted. It's something that I guess is a defense thing."

"No worries. I shouldn't have been so noisy," I tell her. What was I supposed to say, that Danny does that to me when he's passed out after a major fight? That I've had a lot worse done because of it? NO WAY! I didn't want her to feel bad because of a little sleep-threat.

Alex's POV

After the site was set up, Uncle Danny started the campfire so that we could eat. Aunt Sam, Sam, Danni, and Sammy ate tofu dogs; while the rest of us had normal hot dogs. Mom announced that she and Dad were going bed, as did Aunt Sam and Uncle Danny. Before going into the RV, Uncle Danny told us not to leave the site, not to leave the fire going when we fell asleep or add anything to it, and not to be too loud.

I remembered the last two times we were able to go camping like this. The first time we went after my cousins got their powers, Danni broke her arm. The last time, Sammy got caught by a hunter-ghost and ended up getting them exposed to our parents' past selves. I had to bring it up. "Have you two noticed that the last two times we've gone camping something has happened you two," I asked.

"I hope that you didn't just jinx yourself," Danni growled from across the dying fire. _Oops_. Just then my PDA blew up, _while I was holding it._ My sleeve caught on fire, but before it could do any damage, Sammy dumped his soda on me to put it out. "And I still had two payments left on it too," I complained looking at the toasted remains of my PDA. "Mom's not going to be pleased about the nightshirt." I felt my arm being grabbed. Before I could react, Danni's voice told me to take it easy. She must have gone to get the first aid kit without me noticing it with all the excitement. "It's not too bad, but it still needs to be bandaged until Aunt Jazz can look at it," she said. "You can consider yourself officially jinxed, cuz."

Sam's POV

Alex had asked the twins if they noticed that something bad had happened the last couple of times that they went camping when his PDA blew up catching his sleeve on fire. Sammy reacted quickly and put the fire out with his soda while Danni got a first aid kit. I thought it was a bit funny when Alex was complaining about his destroyed PDA and having payments left on it. He is so much like Tucker when it comes to technology. He wasn't really concerned about the burned sleeve on his shirt, but mentioned that his mom wasn't going to be happy about it. Everyone started to head to bed, but Sammy stayed by the fire. I turned and went back. "What's the matter," I asked. Sammy looked at me and smiled, "You know how almost every ghost we've met confused Danni for you?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I was a bit jealous when it happened. But when Dad's evil alternate self showed up and confused me for Dad, it was annoying."

"You do look a lot like Danny."

"I hear a _but _in there."

"Though, you have amethyst eyes. I noticed that in certain lighting they look brown."

"Danni tends to say that my eyes are brown."

"I've noticed."

"Danni's lucky that she got Dad's eye color. Everyone leaves her alone, but I tend to got picked on at school for mine."

"Our eye color is a rarity, so be proud of it."

"You're starting to sound like my mom now," he said brightening a little.

"Maybe it's because I am your mom's past come to help."

"I forgot. Sorry."

" 'Sall right. I forget at times that you're a part mine and Danny's future."

"Thanks for talking, I feel better now. I think I'm gonna go spook Tucker out of my hammock now."

"Cool, but what about the fire?"

"Already on it."

Sammy froze the core of the fire and handed me a rock. I looked at it in confusion.

"Throw it at the fire."

I did as he suggested and the frozen flames turned to a crystal-like dust.

"I love to do that with fire."

"I hope you don't start fires just to do that."

"Naw, Mom would most likely ground me from using my powers for a few days."

"How?" 

"She and Dad got Grams to make a pair of watches similar to our normal ones that cancel out our powers. That's how we get grounded from our own powers. There's a set timer in them, but it tends to get canceled out if there's danger."

"So it's a fail-safe?" 

"Yeah."

"You said something about spooking Tucker out of your hammock earlier. Still up for it?" 

Sammy smiled, "You bet. Let me go find the duct-tape in case he's a heavy sleeper."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this prank."


	43. A Familiar Face

Morning:

Tucker's POV

I woke up and realized that I wasn't in the hammock that I fell asleep in. I was standing against a tree. _Ok, how did this happen? Wait a minute, did I sleepwalk again?_ I saw Sammy and Danni leave their parents' RV with breakfast. I decided to join them, but found that I was stuck. I looked down. Somebody had duct-taped me to a tree! I started to wonder who, when I realized the colors used were black and blue. _Sam and Sammy were in for it now. _"Sammy, Sam this joke isn't funny anymore. You can cut me free now," I said loud enough that someone should have heard me. Danni apparently did, because she showed up seconds later with two cinnamon rolls and sat down. She smiled, "I guess Sammy wasn't too happy about your being in _his_ hammock. Hungry?"

"Yes."

She stood up and dug around in her pocket. When she pulled her hand out, she had a small pocket-knife with Danny's logo on it. "Dad got these made for us when we were thirteen," she told me as she cut me free.

"What's up with the crazed-up obsession with duct-tape?"

"Sammy and I got bored and found that not only is it great for pranks, but it's one of the few normal items that most ghosts fear."

"Really?" 

"Yup. Apparently, some of the weaker ones can't escape from it if they get stuck."

"How did you find this out?"

"Sammy and I got bored one day and decided to make a duct-tape trap just to see if we could catch anything. Well the Box Ghost showed up with Boxed Lunch…"

"Who's Boxed Lunch," I interrupted.

"The daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

"Ewww."

"I guess. Anyways, Boxed Lunch got stuck in the tape. The Box Ghost wasn't too please with this and tried to free her, getting himself stuck in the process. Sammy and I were laughing so hard that we didn't realize that we were being watched."

"What happened?"

Danni finished cutting the tape off, and handed me a cinnamon roll, continuing, "We heard 'Sense and Sensibility", didn't your parents teach you respect?"

"That sounded a lot like Mr. Lancer."

"Unfortunately, it was. His ghost anyways."

"He's dead here?"

"Yeah, it was a year before we were born. Dad noticed him by the school a few months after we were born and invited him home to see Mom and us."

"Wow."

"I guess. Mom asked him if he would like to help keep an eye on us. He jumped on the offer, babysitting us whenever a sitter was unavailable and making sure we kept up with our homework."

"So where is he now?" 

"No clue. He leaves now and then, but we learned to respect his privacy. He left a few years ago, but said that he'll be back to check on us. Haven't seen him since."

"Oh."

After we finished our rolls, we joined the others. Apparently, Sammy told the others about his and Sam's little night-time prank, because everyone was laughing. Alex's arm was lightly bandaged to protect the light burn from last night's PDA mishap.

We decided to go to the lake that the twins mentioned was there. Alex had begged his mom to use the waterproof bandages to that he could go swimming. We decided to play 'Chicken'. Jazz didn't want to have any part in this so in the end the teams were as follows: Sammy and Danni, Dani and I, and Danny and Sam. Alex had to sit out because of his burn. Danni was on Sammy's shoulders facing off with Dani, who was on mine. When the girls were trying to knock the other off, we heard something and four ghost senses went off at the same time. " 'Arabian Nights' children, I leave for a few years and you kids are still acting up?" That sounded familiar. I looked at the twins and Alex. The twins had fallen in the water in shock and Alex was staring at the figure that appeared.

"Who are you," Danny asked.

Danni stood up, "That's Mr. Lancer."

Sam started, "No way."

"Yes way, young lady," came the reply. "And you are?" 

"Sam."

"Ah, yes. Samantha Manson. Which means that these two are Daniel Fenton and Tucker Foley. You three were always the troublemakers, up until you saved the world," he said to us before turning to the twins, "I was told that you two have gained powers similar to your father's. Congratulations. However, your parents mentioned the pranks you two have been pulling. Care to explain? "

Danni paled but answered, "We were bored, and there wasn't anything to do."

"I'll let it slide, for now. How was your little trip to the past?"

Sammy, finding his voice, answered, "It was ok."

"But…?"

"They were exposed to Plasmius," Alex piped up.

"What happened?"

"He did something to Danni to control her, but we freed her before any damage was done," Sammy stated.

"Did you do anything to gain his attention in the first place?"

"Um, nope," Alex quickly answered. This earned him a raised eyebrow, but Lancer let his answer pass.

"I'll be checking up on you three in a while. Try to behave better." With that said, he left.

"I see now what you meant by having a ghostly babysitter," I told Danni.

Danny's POV

We had just saw Mr. Lancer. Well, his ghost anyways. I was a bit creeped out when he lectured Danni and Sammy a bit about their pranks.

After he left, Tucker mentioned them having a ghostly babysitter. "Wait a minute, Lancer is your babysitter," I asked, so not believing what had just happened.

"He's also our tutor, and mentor," Alex piped up earning double glares from the twins. "Our parents asked him to look out for us and he agreed saying that there was a possibility that we might turn out to be like they were at our ages," Danni sighed leaning against Sammy. This resulted in their falling over into the water. Sam and I started laughing. All of a sudden the dock that we were standing on vanished, sending us into the water below. "That was funny," Danni crowed. "You should have seen the look on your faces. Priceless."

"Danni, you shouldn't have done that," Sam warned.

"Why," came the reply.

"You don't want to find out," I warned her. Danni grinned and swan towards the center of the lake. We watched as she dove under. Sammy grinned while we were confused as to why she didn't come up after a minute. "Danni's showing off," Alex told us. "Watch."

Just then a small form burst out of the water, sending a huge shower in the area where it was. Sam stared at the resulting rainbow, as the form shot back into the lake. This sent a wave towards us. I couldn't believe that Danni was showing off so easily. Shortly after Danni's display, we were called back to camp for lunch.


	44. Not Well

Luiz4200:

"Who's Boxed Lunch," I interrupted.

Shouldn't he know since he remembers the events of The Ultimate Enemy?

**All I can say is _"brain fart"._ As for the lack of villians and/or bullies, I figured a few pranks would add to the random craziness that was promised.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I noticed that there was a odd sensation coming from Danni. "Are you feeling ok," I asked her.

"I guess. I just feel warm. Maybe Mom brought some ice cream," she answered, sounding tired. "Are you sure that you didn't overdo it with your powers?"

"Yeah, I think it's just that I haven't had anything ice cold in a few days."

When we got back to the clearing, my older self noticed that the area around Danni was cold. "Mom, do we have any ice cream? I'm not feeling so good," Dani said before fainting.

"Danny," my future self called out, "We need to get Danni inside. Sammy, go and check the freezer in the RV for Danni's ice cream." Older Danny picked Danni up and carried her into the RV, while Sammy went to check the freezer. "Mom, we forgot Danni's ice cream," Sammy announced panicking. "Danny, we need to cool her off enough to make her comfortable until we can get her some," my older self stated. "Let's get the site cleaned up to leave."

Older Jazz assigned tasks. Danny, Alex and Tucker were on trash cleanup; Dani, Jazz, and I were on packing the loose supplies. Future Danny, Tucker and Jazz worked on getting the hammocks and netting down, and any other equipment that they didn't need our help with. Sammy and my older self were in the RV taking care of trying to cool Danni down.

Once we cleaned up the site we took off. Not really caring for the possibility of confusion; Danny and I rode with our future family out of worry for Danni. Sammy was trying to communicate with Danni but kept getting nothing. "Mom, Danni's really out of it," he cried out, worried about his sister. Older Danny grabbed a bottle of grape juice and started slowly freezing it while shaking the bottle. "It's a last resort, but hopefully it'll work," he said. When the juice looked like slush, he poured it into a bowl that Sammy found. "Sammy, feed this to your sister slowly. It should help cool her down. I'll call your uncle to see if he can locate a specialty store."

Future Tucker's POV

Everyone was worried about Danni after she fainted. I had brought the special capsules for the twins, hoping that Sam would see if they worked this time. I was still trying to find the right balance to work with the twins. I had come close, but it didn't work for more than six hours. I perfected the capsules for Sammy, but Danni's _condition_ was proving to be a bit difficult. Danny's call interrupted my thoughts.

"Tucker, can you locate a specialty store that carries soy ice cream?"

"Let me check…" I checked the GPS for one, "There's one about two hours away."

"Too far."

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. Danni's got a fever, but I've got Sammy feeding her a grape slush to try and keep it from getting worse. We might need to call Wulf to take her to Frostbite's."

"I think I've got the medicine for Danni's thing figured out."

"We can't test it out here. We need Frostbite's facility to monitor her when she takes it. Is there a shortcut to get us home faster?"

"Yes, it'll shave about three hours from our trip."

"You and Jazz lead the way."

Danny's POV

Sam and I sat in the back of the RV, watching over Danni. She was burning up and starting to struggle in her sleep. "Sammy, you might want to get your Dad," I suggest. "Things might get worse." Sammy nodded and handed the empty bowl to me before going to get my future self.

"Dad, Danni's getting worse," we heard Sammy say. He and my older self came back. The latter was on a cell phone.

Older Danny's POV

When Sammy said that Danni was getting worse, I called Tucker.

"We can't wait to get home, we need to try that medicine now."

"I'll have Jazz pull into the next rest-stop that's coming up in two minutes."

"Ok, and thanks Tucker."

"No problem, bro."

I disconnected the call and sat on the bench nearest to Danni. '_Everything's gonna be all right princess'._ I thought as I was brushing her damp hair out of her face. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake. I felt the RV pull off the road and seconds later was blinded as Tucker opened the door. "Here's the medicine. Hopefully it works this time," he said handing me a bottle of capsules. I turned back to Danni and sighed, "Sam, could you hand me another bottle of grape juice?" My wife pulled the last bottle out of our cooler and passed it to Sammy, who in turn handed it to me. I opened the bottle and dropped one of the capsules in it. It dissolved while I was repeating my earlier actions to make the grape slush for Danni. When it was ready, I propped Danni up with some extra pillows to make it easier for her to swallow. "Danni, can you hear me? If so open your eyes," I asked. For a few seconds nothing happened, then her eyelids fluttered. "That's good," I tell her, "try to stay with me until the slush is gone." I spoon-fed her the second bowl of grape slush. After she finished it, she fell asleep. "Now we wait," I said. Sam and Jazz refused to continue our trip home until Danni woke up. I didn't blame them. They wanted to make sure that it worked this time.

Our wait was short. Danni woke up an hour later, feeling better. "What happened," she asked looking at relieved faces. "You had another attack, sis," Sammy told her. "We were worried."

"You're lucky that Dad had that medicine," Alex told her.

"I just hope that I got the compounds balanced right this time so that it'll last," Tuck said. "But so far it looks good."

"Thank you, Uncle Tuck," Danni said yawning.

"Looks like you need some sleep," I say smiling.

With that, Danni closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. We resumed heading home, with Danny, Sam, and Sammy watching Danni.

Danni's POV

I was so tired after that incident, that when we got home Dad carried me to the couch. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what, princess?"

"Scaring everyone like that."

"It's not your fault."

"I was hoping that it wouldn't happen again. I guess that I was a bit jealous of Sammy, too."

"Why's that, Danni?"

"He hasn't had an attack since taking that medicine that Uncle Tuck made for him. And Sammy hasn't had to take it in almost a year."

"You shouldn't be jealous of your brother, Danni. I know that this is hard for you, but it also affects Sammy too."

"How's that?"

"He worries about you, and he's afraid about you having the attacks and not being able to help."

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"Get some more rest. We'll be close by in case you need anything."

After that, I knew no more.


	45. Confrontations

**Luiz4200: I have actually eaten a soy derived ice cream and found it to be quite delicious. The kind I enjoyed was a ripple-fudge-like soy ice cream. There's not much difference in taste between that and normal ice cream. The only problem is that it's expessssiiiiive.**

* * *

Next Day

Sammy's POV

Danni was feeling much better, so Dad allowed us to go flying on the condition that I make sure that she didn't overdo it. Danny and Dani came with us.

"This is so cool," Danny said, "I love being able to fly without my parents trying to capture me."

"I know, isn't this great," Dani asked.

"Anyone up for aerial tag?" Danni, of course.

"Sure, why not, sis," I sighed.

Our game was short-lived. _Sorry 'bout the pun._ Our ghost senses went off about five minutes in. We tried to fly home to avoid meeting this ghost, but no luck.

"Well, well, well. I expected to see at least two ghost brats, but there's four of you. Care to tell me which of you are the _Phantom Twins_?"

This was the ghost from the park just before our camping trip. It was Dad's worst enemy, _himself from another timeline_. Dark Dan. Another, more familiar ghost joined him, _Vlad_.

"Nobody answers that," Danny commanded. _No objection there._ "I know of at least one way to get you to expose who you are," Vlad taunted. Just then I saw a look in his eye. It was the same one that Dash Jr. got when he was planning on calling Danni 'Daniela'. Trust me when I say this; nobody calls Danni 'Daniela' (except certain adults) without payback. The same goes for me with 'Samuel'.

"Allow me to rephrase my associate's question. Which of you brats are Daniela and Samuel?"

That was the last straw for us. Before Danny and Dani could blink, Danni and I both yelled "MY NAME'S NOT DANIELA/SAMUEL YOU FRUIT LOOP!" _Oops._ We paled and took off towards home at full speed (115 mph the last time Alex clocked us). _Dad's gonna ground us for this._ "We're in for it now, huh," Danni asked me. "Unfortunately," I replied.

A little over an hour later, Danny, Dani, and I phased into the house easily; but Danni crashed into the couch, knocking it over. Mom and Dad ran into the living room to see what had caused the noise. "Why are the four of you still in ghost form in the house? And didn't we tell you to take it easy, Danni," Mom questioned. Dad must have noticed that we were all breathing hard and added, "What happened out there and why the rush home?"

"In order, we just got back, yes you did, _sorry,_ we ran into Vlad and Dan, and needed to tell you," Danni told them in one breath. "I think we lost them somewhere near the lake."

"Which lake, Danni," Mom asked.

"The one about twenty miles from here," Danni replied. "Sammy and I dove into the lake, they followed, and Danny and Dani froze it when we got out. That should keep them busy for ten more minutes."

"Well, clean this room up. Your grandparents are going to be here in five minutes. When they get here, I want everyone from the past either over at Jazz's or upstairs," Mom said. That meant only that it wasn't Grams and Gramps coming over, it was _them._ I shot a quick glance over at Danni. She was paler than ever, mumbling, _"Too much pink, too many ruffles. Need to escape."_

Before she could fly out, Dad placed his hand on her shoulder, "You need to face them sooner or later. And if you try to bail now, they'll stay until they see you."

Danni stared at the ground in defeat, "Ok, Dad. But if they bring out anything that's pink or has ruffles, I'm so outta here." This earned a laugh from everyone. "That's my princess," Dad stated, "just like her mom." After we straightened the living room, we set Sam, Danny, and Dani up in the rec-room with some snacks and videos. Mom then called us downstairs. Danni groaned and sulked all the way.

"Daniela, stand up straight and come say hi to your favorite grandmother," Grandma Manson scolded. "Samuel, how's our favorite grandson?"

Danni and I groaned at being called by our full first names. "I'm fine," I answered. Grandpa Manson looked at us, "Are you two still feeding them that garbage that you used to eat?" Mom looked upset, "First off, it's _NOT_ garbage; second, they eat a mix of both but pick what they want to eat."

"Are they getting enough to eat? They look as scrawny as Daniel did at their age," Grandma Manson sniffed. While the adults were talking, I looked at Danni. [Wanna tell them?] Danni gave me her prankster-style smile. [Better yet, let's show them. Let's excuse ourselves and I'll tell you my plan.] I couldn't help but smile. [We'd better let Dad know first so that he can tell Mom.]

I looked at Dad and pointed to the kitchen when he was looking. After making an excuse and taking me with, Dad wanted to know what I needed to tell him. I went into detail about Danni's idea. "As long as you don't give them a bad scare," Dad said giving his consent. "Now go and relieve your mother before she loses her temper." I did as Dad asked.

Shortly after Mom and Dad came out with some snacks. "Mom, can me and Sammy go upstairs to make sure we turned off our games," Danni asked, deliberately using the worst grammar just to annoy our grandparents. "Of course, but don't take too long," Mom said with a slight smile at our plans.

Danni's POV

Sammy and I left the living room just in time to avoid a lecture on my deliberate use of poor grammar. We ran to my room where we changed into our ghost forms. I looked at Sammy, who smiled back already knowing what was coming next. I phased through the floor, invisible, along with Sammy, just in time to hear Grandma Manson, "Where are the twins? I brought them something from our cruise." I rolled my eyes, but since we were invisible, it couldn't be seen. "Just so long as it doesn't involve the color pink or ruffles, I'll be happy," I said, still unseen to everyone but Sammy. Our grandparents were startled. "Where are you Daniela? I know you heard your grandmother," Grandpa Manson stated. Sammy and I then dropped the invisibility, allowing them to see us.

"What have you done to our precious grandchildren," Grandma Manson asked in an accusing tone. "They're freaks who will never fit into society now."

Sammy's POV

When Grandma Manson said that last part, it really hurt. Danni teared up, "how could you say that? I thought you would accept us for us, powers or not. I was wrong; you can't accept anything that's different. For your information, we were born with our powers, but didn't start getting them until we were eight!" With that said, Danni vanished. "How could you say that to us? Powers or not, we're _still_ your grandchildren. Danni thought that you _should_ be allowed to know our secret. _But noooo, you had to call us freaks._ Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go find Danni before she crashes into a tree or something."

Pamela's POV

My grandchildren had _his_ powers. I told Samantha not to marry that freak, even though he did save the world. I was shocked when they showed us their secret, but stunned to know that they started getting their powers at the age of eight. How could mere children keep a secret that big? My comments and accusations did nothing but upset the twins. Daniela was right, as was Samantha at her age; I had difficulty accepting things that were different. Even Samuel made me think about what I had said.

"Mother, how could you say that? Especially in front of the children," Samantha demanded. "What were you thinking? Now our twins are out there, vulnerable to attack because they're upset over your carelessness."

"Sammy-kins, I was in shock. How did you think I was going to react to finding out that our grandchildren were like Daniel," I answered.

"I prefer that you call us 'Sam, 'Danny', 'Danni', and 'Sammy'. Danny, could you see if you can find the twins before Danni gets hurt?" Daniel nodded and left, leaving my daughter to glare at us. "Mother, we need to talk."

Sam's POV

My mother had hit a nerve when she not only called my babies freaks, but she was insensitive to the fact that she accused us of doing something to them. I was not going to put up with this in my house.

"How dare you call my family freaks! They are a part of _your_ family as much as they are the Fenton family. The twins only wanted to let you in on the 'family secret'."

Dad started, "Samantha, Sam, dear, calm down. Your mother had a momentary lapse in judgment due to the shock of seeing the kids floating in mid-air."

"That isn't any excuse to call my babies freaks. That could scar Danni for life. You know that she doesn't think straight when she's upset beyond reason, which is hazardous to her. And she's already accident-prone," I lectured my own parents. "You didn't even accept me or my best friends when we were that age. I guess Danny and I were wrong to allow the kids to let you in on their secret."

"Sam," Dad said trying to calm me down, "I know your mother and I have our flaws, but we tried our hardest to understand some of your little quirks." Dad was interrupted by a noise from the stairwell. "What was that?"

We then heard a muffled, _"I told you that that was a bad idea."_ Great, Danny's past was probably doing his typical spying routine. Dad got up and headed towards the stairs. Seconds later, I heard him, "Samantha, care to explain this?" _Nuts. _

I quickly got up off the chair and went to see what got my father riled up. I saw Danny on the first landing looking sheepish and my younger self glaring at my/our father. Dani was hiding behind Sam. "Explain what, Dad," I asked trying to stall him.


	46. Comfort

**Liuz4200: No worries about Dark Danni. I'm working on another "journal entry" to explain Danni's personality from another's POV. And about the soy ice cream-I'm not sure about the demand, besides price the difference is that there's absolutely _no dairy_ in it and it has a slower melting rate. As for why it's more expensive, there's more processing done to make it into ice cream. **

**Personal note: If I had to choose between which to eat between regular, soy, or rice ice creams, I'd chuck the rice one out the window and eat the other two.**

* * *

Jeremy's POV

"Samantha, are you trying to stall," I asked my daughter. I merely wanted to know why these children looked like the twins, but with different eye colors. It was like these two _were _Daniel and Samantha when they were fifteen. "Ummm," Samantha started. I interrupted her tactics, "Have you cloned yourselves? Were you not satisfied having two kids?"

"For your information, we're _not_ clones," the one who looked like my daughter growled. "Second, we heard what was said about the twins. How could any of you not accept someone for who they are?" That sounded just like her when she was in her teens. She continued ranting, "You never accepted me, and now you are doing the same to them. How can you live with yourselves?"

"Young lady, that is no way to talk to my husband," Pamela scolded the girl, "Who are you anyways?"

The girl scoffed, recollected herself and smirked, "How could you forget a personality like mine, especially since Danni inherited my dislike of certain colors.?"

I was stunned, "how is this even possible?"

"Let's just say that we have a friend that can bend timelines," my daughter said looking at her younger copy.

Meanwhile,

Sammy's POV

I spotted Danni just as she was about to plow into a tree. I couldn't let her get hurt, so I concentrated really hard and switched places with her just in time to collide with the tree in her place. "Sammy, are you ok?"

I moaned in pain. [That hurts.]

[I'm sorry. I couldn't think straight, and didn't see the tree.]

[It's alright. I'm fine. We need to get home, but I don't think I'll be able to fly with this massive headache.]

[I could help keep you balanced.]

I laughed at this. Big mistake as it made my head hurt more. [No offense, sis, but I think we should call Dad to come get us.]

[Good idea, big brother.] Just as Danni was about to call home, Dad showed up.

Future Danny's POV

I spotted the kids under an old tree. Sammy was leaning against its trunk, holding his head, while Danni was on her knees next to him. She had her cell phone out, probably getting ready to call.

"Dad, Sammy crashed into the tree," Danni told me when I landed. 'What do you mean crashed into the tree," I asked in disbelief. _Sammy hardly ever crashes into things._ Danni looked upset, "Sammy saw that I was about to hit the tree and switched places with me, and now he's got a massive headache and didn't want to try and fly home. Sammy should have let me crash, because I can handle it better and heal faster," she cried.

"Shh, Danni, calm down. Just because you can handle pain and heal fast, doesn't mean that you should be mad at Sammy for looking out for you. Besides, didn't you two discover a power during your training," I said trying to soothe Danni.

Sammy looked up, "Yeah, Danni can heal us if we're hurt, but she's got a limit."

Danni smacked her forehead, "Duh, I can't believe that I forgot."

She knelt down next to Sammy and closed her eyes in concentration, placing her hands in front of her with palms facing each other. I watched as a lavender-colored light appeared between her hands. With her eyes partially open, she moved Sammy's unruly hair away from his forehead with one hand. She placed the other, which had become enveloped with the light, against Sammy's forehead. When she was done, Sammy hugged his sister in gratitude, "Thanks Danni."

We headed home with Sammy flying next to me and Danni in my arms. Like Sammy said, healing others takes a toll on Danni. She was slightly dizzy after tending to Sammy, and I didn't want her to fall out of the sky or crash into something. We arrived home just in time to see Pam faint. _Looks like our other secret got out._ Just then our Ghost Senses went off. "Hello, children." It was Clockwork, _thankfully._ "I'm glad that I can talk to you three in private. I need to give the twins their late birthday presents." He pulled out a pouch and opened it. He then reached into it and pulled out a pair of rings, "These should help you to control the amount of energy spent with your powers. I know that you two share the burden, and felt that this was the best time to give you the rings." He handed them to the twins. Danni's matched her chocker, but the rose was engraved into the metal; while Sammy's was a simple ring with no designs. The kids looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Clockwork."

Clockwork was stunned as they usually call him 'Mr. Clockwork'. "Why the sudden change in titles," he asked. Sammy replied, "You're like an uncle to us, and Danni and I decided to treat you like part of the family."

"Thank you, children. With all the time I've watched, you two have surprised me many times. More so than your parents," he told them while taking on the appearance of a toddler from that of an adult. "I must be going. I shall see you soon. Until then, take care." With that he left for the Ghost Zone. I smiled at the twins. They have grown up so fast and have taken on more responsibilities than most teens their age. I was proud of them.

We phased into the house just as Pamela came to. She looked at Danni and Sammy before looking at our younger selves, "So these two are not the twins, but your younger selves from the past?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you before you fainted," Sam said getting irritated with her mother. The younger Sam just rolled her eyes trying not to say anything. Jeremy looked at Danni and Sammy, "I would like to apologize for our unnecessary reactions to your secret. It was uncalled for and we should have known that there was a possibility of your gaining your father's 'gifts'."

Danni stepped away from Sammy's support and stared at him, "Why did you think that you were the last to know? Sammy and I would have been terrified to tell Grams and Gramps if we had told you first." I noticed that she looked like she was going to fall since she was still dizzy from getting rid of Sammy's headache using her powers. I caught her as she fell backwards. She looked up at me with a sheepish grin, "oops. Forgot I was still weak from healing Sammy."

"Are you alright, pumpkin," Pamela asked with genuine concern. Sammy looked at her, "She's fine, just dizzy from helping me recover from crashing into a tree, which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't reacted that way and upset Danni. I'm going to help Danni to her bed and then I'm going to my room. Good night." We watched as Sammy helped Danni up the stairs carefully, followed by our younger selves and Dani. I sighed and shook my head, "Sammy feels like he needs to look out for Danni so he tends to get a bit touchy when she gets hurt."

Jeremy nods, "I understand. I just hope that they can forgive us for our reactions earlier."

"In their own way, they have," my Sam starts, "Danni and Sammy aren't ones to stay mad at family, no matter how much they're hurt by them." True to Sam's words, Sammy came back downstairs. "Listen, Danni and I don't want you to think we're mad at you or anything like that. It's just that we wanted to tell you for so long, but couldn't decide how. Plus your overreactions really hurt. Danni was hurt more than I was, but I could still feel her pain. Even though she's sleeping now, we both forgive you. Please try and accept us for who and what we are," Sammy said. "We're sorry too, for getting upset when things went south. Danni and I are a bit touchy when it comes to the whole ghost powers and overreactions. And I'm sorry about getting upset after Danni left. I just can't stand the thought of losing my sister or her getting hurt. I'd be lost if it weren't for her."

The room was silent after Sammy's little speech. After a few moments, Jeremy placed his hand on Sammy's shoulder, "I would never have thought that I would hear something so grown-up come from a teenager, Sammy. I'm proud to call you and your sister my grandchildren." Pamela spoke next, "I know that this won't make up for much, but I'm proud of the way you stood up for your sister. Sam, I know that we were critical of your choices, but I'm proud of the way you turned out and of how you raised your children."

"Thank you, Mom," Sam said, stunned at the way tonight was turning out. "Why don't you head to bed, Sammy. There's a lot we adults need to discuss." Sammy nodded and headed back upstairs.


	47. Annoyances

Older Sam's POV

After talking to my parents, they left with a better understanding of my family. Danny and I headed upstairs to check on the kids before calling it a night. When we looked in on Danni and my past self, I noticed that Danni had crashed on the floor in her clothes. I went to cover her with a comforter and noticed that she had a pillow under her head. I guess either Sammy or my younger self had put it there. As I covered her, Danni shivered, stretched, and then curled into a ball. I figured it was nothing to be concerned with, until I saw a figure outside her window. Before I could do anything, Danni bolted up, "Momma, what's going on?" I was staring at the window, "Danni, tell your brother to wake up and get your father." Danni nodded and a few seconds later said, "Sammy's gettin' Dad now."

The figure came into Danni's room, revealing it to be Bertrand. "You have no business in my house or with my family, Skulker. Leave before Danny makes sure you go," I warned him. The exchange woke my younger self up, "What's with all the noise? _You again?_"

"Spectra want your daughter's misery and revenge on your husband," he stated. Danni looked at him, "You're not getting _anything _from me, ya freak. Now do as my mom says and get out of our house before you're _forced _out."

"And what are you going to do, brat," asked a new voice. Spectra entered the room, "I highly doubt you take after your father with _his_ powers."

"Wanna bet, you lame excuse of a councilor," Danni quipped, "Mom and Dad told us about you, so we know what you do."

"Us, we? So you have a sibling," Spectra asked, "I hope that they are as miserable as you."

Spectra shot towards Danni, but stopped as Sammy phased through Danni's door in ghost mode, "Get away from my sister, you monster. And get out of our house before Dad _throws _you out."

"So your son is just like his father in both appearance and powers. I wonder if he has the same personality flaws as well," Spectra taunted. Danni decided to defend her dad and Sammy, "Just because my bother looks like Dad, doesn't mean that he is _exactly_ like Dad, snot for brains." _Danni really needs to learn not to antagonize our enemies like Danny does._ After her retort, Danni changed into her ghost form. "So you had two brats with powers," Bertrand stated, "and with their father's wit, no less."

My Danny and past Danny burst in just as Danni shot back, "You're not gonna feed off my misery and add to it, Bugger Brains." Spectra screamed at the new insult and attacked Danni. "You just made a big mistake, Spectra," my Danny stated as he defended Danni. "First, you enter my home, wake my children, attempt to _feed_ off my daughter and then attack her. Plus, you insult me and my family. I could have warned you about twins, but now you'll have to find out on your own. Sammy." Sammy nodded and switched opponents with his dad. "We warned you to leave when you had the chance," Sammy began, "now you'll see what happens when you mess with the 'Phantom' part of the Fenton family." I wasn't happy about them fighting in the house, but my family took the fight outside to minimize damage to Danni's room. _Sure it's almost blast proof, but it can only take so many hits._ My younger self and I ran outside.

Younger Sam's POV

I couldn't believe that Danni had called Spectra 'Freak', 'Snot for brains', and 'Bugger Brains'. She really took after Danny with his banter. I watched as Danni and Sammy fought off Spectra leaving Bertrand for Danny and his future self. Danni and Sammy took turns attacking Spectra, one of them would form a 'snow-bomb' while the other was throwing theirs. Both Dannys were holding their own. "Mom, were's the thermos that Grams gave us for our birthday? I wanna try it out," Danni asked while Sammy was firing ecto-blasts at Spectra. "This is for waking my sister up. This one's for insulting Dad, and this is for everything else," Sammy said as he hit her with the blasts.

Their mom tossed Danni the thermos. Danni flew back to the fight, "Prepare to meet the inside of Gramps's new, improved thermos, Bugger Breath." _She has got to come up with better banter._ As Danni sucked Spectra into the thermos, Sammy decided to add his own insult, "So long Tapioca Brains." Danni looked disgusted, "That's gross, Sammy. Now I won't be able to eat tapioca pudding without seeing Spectra's nasty face." _Correction: Sammy is the one who needs to work on his banter. _Sammy shrugged, "You _hate _tapioca pudding." "Well you ruined any chances of me giving it another try," Danni replied as she turned and headed over to the Dannys' battle. "Dad, catch," Danni said throwing the thermos to the older Danny, who proceeded to capture Bertrand.

I just _had_ to ask Danni what was new about the thermos. "Gramps made it smaller so that it was lighter for me, meaning that it's _really _cramped in there. That and it doesn't affect anyone in the Fenton family with ghost DNA," Danni replied while rattling the contents of the thermos. "Now I'm headed back to bed. Goodnight, everybody. Here Dad." With that she tossed the container to the older Danny, who caught it easily.

Danny wanted to know how the twins' fight with Spectra went. I told him what they called her and he started laughing. "We have got to tell Tucker in the morning, he'll enjoy this. I have to admit Danni calling her 'Bugger Brains' and 'Bugger Breath' is pretty funny, but Sammy looses points for the tapioca thing. That's just wrong," Danny said making a slightly disgusted face.

The Next Morning

Tucker's POV

"You guys fought Spectra and Bertrand last night and I wasn't there," I complained when Danny told me. "You have all the fun."

"You haven't even heard what the twins called Spectra," Danny said, trying not to laugh. "It was funny." I looked at Danni and Sammy, "What did you call her?"

"I called her 'Freak', 'Snot for Brains', 'Bugger Brains', and 'Bugger Breath'," Danni said with a grin. Sammy looked at the ground, "I called her a tapioca reject."

"I give Danni 9 points for her banter, but Sammy, yours needs work. Too much of a mental image, and now I can't look at tapioca pudding for a long time without thinking of Spectra. Sorry dude," I tell him. Sammy shrugs it of, " 'sall right*. I'm more of a prankster than I am at witty comebacks. That's Danni's department."

We decided to head to the park, where the family was planning on meeting us for a picnic lunch. Apparently it was a holiday that occurred just days after the twins' birthday. They never explained it to me past the fact that it was a family legacy. I guess that sort of explains the huge statue of Danny in the City Center and my picture in the Mayor's office with a bunch of other photos of past mayors. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed that Vlad's picture had been covered with mayoral graffiti. He must have been asking for it.

Author's Note

*For those that can't quite figure out what "'sall right" is, it's my lazy way of saying "It's all right." Yeah, I'm lazy (most of the time).

*****Sad Note: I found out while reading a fanfic that we lost another great author…Rest in peace Hottiegally. My condolences to her friends and family. Losing ones you love is always hard.*****

PhantomBrat out…


	48. Picnic, Interrupted

Danny's POV

Apparently in the future I saved the world somehow. Whatever happened, they celebrate it within a week of the twins' birthday. All the adults had gone ahead to set up the picnic lunch at the park. We had just finished telling Tucker about the fight with Spectra and Bertrand when we arrived at the park. Danni had brought Cori and was picking up the dog to cuddle with it some more.

"Is my sweet little Cori hot," Danni asked the terrier. "Don't worry; I'll get you comfy in no time." With that she poured some water into her hand and formed a small snowball and held it for the dog. "Are you sure that's safe for your dog to eat," I asked. Danni smiled, "Yeah. Dad tested it and found that as long as I use fresh water, its safe; otherwise I wouldn't give Cori the snowballs to cool her off," Danni replied. I guess it made sense. Sammy reminded us that we were holding up their annual picnic and that he wanted to get to the tables before all the good stuff was gone.

Just as we got to the tables where the rest of the family was, the sky went dark and mine and five other ghost senses went off. _Oh no. _Just as the ghost responsible for the stormy sky appeared, the other families went running in a panic. Only one person stayed behind, "I'm no chicken." _This guy must be an idiot if he thinks that he can face Vortex like that._ "Dash Jr., you get your butt out of here like all the sensible people did," Danni yelled at him. Said boy turned around, "who are you to tell me what to do, loser?" Danni glared at him. "Dad, may I show him what I can do," Danni asked still glaring at Dash Jr. "Just be safe," he said, giving permission. "Thanks Dad," Danni said, "Going ghost!" She flew to block a small downpour of hailstones that were the size of golf balls, to keep them from hitting Dash Jr. in the head. Sammy, Dani, and I joined her. "I knew it! You and your whole family are freaks," he decided to say. Danni let one hailstone through, which hit him in the head and not only shut him up, but knocked him out. "He shouldn't have said that," Sammy acknowledged. "He's lucky that that's all Danni let hit him."

While Danni and Dani kept the ecto-shields up to protect the unconscious bully, Sammy and I fought Vortex. Once he was captured, the girls dropped the shields and let Mom check him out as went back to our human forms. "He doesn't have a concussion, but he'll wake up with a headache," she pointed out. "Why'd you let him get hit anyways, Danni?"

Danni sighed, "He called us freaks, and I lost concentration. I can't keep up a strong shield when distracted." Just then a huge man with blonde hair showed up. "What happened to my son," he asks. My older self looked at him, "He got hit in the head with hail, but he'll only have a headache when he wakes, Dash. My daughter was trying to protect him when it happened."

"What do you mean your daughter was _trying _to protect my son? Everyone knows that she's a klutz that trips over everything," Dash starts. "How could she protect my boy if she can't even go two days without and accident?"

Sammy and Danni glared at Dash while Danny explained, "Think about it, Dash. Remember high school?" Realization crossed Dash's face, "Are you saying that Danni is just like you were?"

"Sammy too," my future self pointed out. "The twins may look like prime targets for bullies and some ghosts, but they can hold their own if need be." Dash nodded, "I'll handle my son and his punishment for the prolonged torment of your kids and nephew. But I feel as though I am to blame for how he turned out. I should have known that he was picking on them, but I ignored the signs. I'm sorry." He and my future self took the boy to Dash's car and loaded him in. After they left, my future self walked back. "I don't think you kids will have to worry about being bullied for a long time," he told the twins and Alex.

We decided to clean to park of the debris before leaving. Sammy, Danni, Dani, and I were blasting large limbs that came loose into manageable sizes for the others to carry. We were halfway through when Sammy got blasted from behind.

Danni's POV

As we were cleaning up after the fight, I felt a sharp pain in my back and saw my brother falling. "SAMMY!" My screams got the attention of our family. Dad caught Sammy just before he hit the ground. Our attackers revealed themselves to be none other than Dark Dan and the king of all Fruit loops, Vlad. "One twin down, one to go," Dark Dan gloated. "How dare you shoot my brother, you pompous, inconsiderate, moronic, cowardly nutcases! Now you'll have to…" Dad's hand on my shoulders interrupted my outburst. "Go tend to your brother, Danni. The rest of us will deal with these two," Dad told me.

I nodded and flew over to where Mom and Sammy were. "Don't overdo it with your powers, Danni," Mom reminded me. I healed Sammy and noticed that I wasn't affected by this as much as I usually was. _I've got to remember to thank Uncle Clockwork for the ring._ Sammy woke up, "Did anyone get the description of the nutcase that hit me?" Ever the joker. "Yeah, Dad's trying to beat them into an ectoplasmic goop at the moment," I tell him, "wanna go help him?" Sammy didn't even answer because he was already up and preparing to join the fight. Mom stopped us, "you two be careful. I want you two to remember that you are stronger when you work together. Use the skills that you learned in your training." Sammy asked, "Mom, you and Dad talked about a prophecy once. What did it say?"

Mom told us, "Clockwork found it just before you were born. It said:

'_When two children of two worlds appear_

_Danger may be near, _

_A father's plight_

_Becomes their fight, _

_Future meets Past_

_Hope may last,_

_Brother and Sister they will seek_

_Together are strong, alone are weak,_

_If but two can act as One_

_Evil can be undone'_

We were praying that it meant some other kids, but it was talking about you two."

We pretty much fulfilled most of the prophecy. We were technically of two worlds; ghost and human. Dad's fight in a sense became ours sense we gained use of our powers and use them to fight ghosts. We went to the past for safety and brought back help. Sammy and I _are _brother and sister, sharing a strong bond with our "Twin Link". Mom and Dad have always reminded us to work together as our powers tend to be stronger that way. Realization hit home just then, "Sammy, remember when we share our energy for our most powerful attacks?"

"Yeah, why," Sammy asks. I point to my forehead, telling him that I wanted to talk privately. Mom understood.

[Remember what happened when I used my Wail and you used your ice powers?]

[Yeah, your Wail broke up the ice and sent sharp blades into the practice dummy. What are you getting at Sis?]

[We're gonna do it again. I figured that if you fly behind Dark Dan, invisible of course, and let loose the biggest Iceball you can, we can use our transference abilities to switch places. That's when I'll let loose with the best Wail I can while trying to not use so much energy that I pass out.]

"So, Big Brother, are you game," I asked smiling at what seemed to be my best scheme ever. Sammy grinned, "You betcha. I want to give these Loony Tunes a taste of their own medicine."

Mom suddenly grabbed us in a hug, "please be careful."

"We will. I promise. Phantom's Honor," Sammy and I both said at the same time. With one more hug, Sammy and I flew over to help Dad and the others with the fight. Nobody, be they ghost or some twisted version of our family will get away with messing with our family. If they did, they better be prepared to deal with the Phantom part of the Fenton family.


	49. Fight

Older Danny's POV

I watched as the twins used one of their best combo attacks. I believed that Danni called it the Phantom Twin Special. I was more than pleased to see them get a chance to use it in battle. Unfortunately, Dan saw it coming and dodged. He grabbed Danni, possibly to keep Sammy from attacking him. Danni had no other choice but to do the one thing that she only did when desperate, she bit Dark Dan's hand and he dropped her. Fortunately, Danni knows how to fly well when she's dropped suddenly. "Do you ever bathe? You taste awful," Danni complained. That was my girl, always trying to fight fairly, use all available resources (even if it meant biting someone) when there were no other options, and throwing witty banter to hide her nervousness. I sent the twins to finish evacuating the rest of the stragglers and recharge, while the four of us handled our worst nightmares.

Dark Dan fired into the area where our family was hiding. I heard a yelp and feared the worst until everyone emerged unharmed. Everyone but Cori. I looked at Sam, who shook her head. Apparently Dan hit Danni's dog and she didn't make it. _Danni's not gonna be happy about this. _I flew at him with a battle cry.

Both my younger self and both Dani's were trying to fend Vlad off, and I was facing Dan. Vlad and Dan turned to fire at our family at the same time. There was no way to block the attack. My kids came back just in time to help. Danni and Sammy were preparing for another combo attack to protect our family, when Vlad and Dark Dan shot them with an ecto-ray at the same time. I watched in horror as our children fell, unconscious, to the ground below. When the dust cleared, I saw my little angels lying in a crater, both were badly hurt or worse. Sam screamed out in anguish, and I lost all reason. "You freaks hurt my children. Now you're going to pay," I stated, and flew at them.

Sam's POV:

My babies were lying in a crater, very badly injured, and my husband had lost his temper at the sight of them not moving. I was crying, knowing that our children had risked their lives to help their father, my husband, fight someone who shouldn't even exist. I thought I heard a familiar voice, "Time Out!" Clockwork appeared and freed me from the Time-Freeze, "I found the last part of the Lost Prophecy. It continues:

'Sacrifices they may make

For loved ones' sake

Do not despair

With new strength, they take air

Given Innocent's wings

The twins Hope will bring

Good from evil freed

No longer bound to its creed

But beware this "Gift" comes with a cost

For the longer in new form they are

Their memories will be lost

Once all returns to norm

Twins will retake old form'

Whatever happens to the twins, you must get to them before something happens. I cannot see their futures at present. They have faded from my sight since this battle's begun. I fear for them."

I nodded, tears threatening to fall, "They fell trying to protect us and Danny. Vlad and Dark Dan fired on them at the same time." Clockwork nodded and released time as he vanished. Seconds after he left, the crater was filled with a bright light. I watched as the twins' unconscious forms lifted out of the hole. Danni's hair grew longer and their clothes changed. The uniforms that I made for them became white. I was blinded after this sight for a few seconds, but once I got my sight back, the twins were completely different. They both had wings and when they opened their eyes, they were different. It was almost as if they were no longer the same twins that hit the ground. My babies smiled at me and vanished.

Dark Dan's POV

Vlad and I took out Danny's little brats, but weren't quite prepared for his sudden retaliation. He had lost all reason upon seeing his brats in that glorious crater. He suddenly stopped fighting and I realized that there was a bright light coming from the hole. I didn't care and attacked him again. Before my attack hit the target, it stopped and vanished. I looked around and saw what was considered myth in the Ghost Zone…Angelic Beings. _Who cares? Wait a minute, where did the brats' bodies go?_ Vlad figured it out before I did, "Those things are the brats," he said before getting blasted away. I turned to face Danny's little brats. I flew at the girl, but hit a barrier. I turned and went after her brother and hit yet another obstruction.

"What do you brats think you're doing" I growled. No answer. I decided to use my ghostly wail to free myself. No luck, the barricade was still there. Now I was furious. This reminded me of that horrendous thermos that I had been trapped in for about 15 years.

Alex's POV

"Dad, Aunt Sam, the twins look like they've got Dark Dan trapped good," I tell the closest adults. Everyone was stunned to see that my cousins had somehow gained angel wings and powers beyond what they already had. We watched in near-silence as Danni and Sammy's hands started glowing white. They reached out to Dark Dan and gripped his shoulder, sending a brighter light through him. He screamed at them to let him go, but Danni only shook her head. We watched at they tugged his shoulders in different directions. I thought that they were tearing him in half, until I zoomed in on the sight with the pocket camcorder. I then noticed that they were trying to separate "Phantom" from "Plasmius". "Dad, look at this," I say in shock.

Tucker's POV

When Alex showed me his camcorder, I was shocked to see that Danni and Sammy were literally pulling the evil from the good. This was freaking me out, and I saw a lot of freaky stuff growing up. "Be," I heard Danni start and Sammy finished, "free." With that two ghosts instead of one fell out of whatever had them trapped. I watched as my niece and nephew flew to catch the falling forms. They laid the figures on the ground and hovered near them, until we got to where they were.


	50. Aftermath

Older Sam's POV

Danni and Sammy looked like they were going to fly off when we reached them. "Danni, Sammy, don't leave like this," I pleaded, afraid of them forgetting us completely. I was terrified of losing my children this way. "Danni, please remember how you wanted to be like your Dad when you grew up and wanted to dress as a ghost princess when you were eight. I must have gotten through to her. Danni tilted her head, "Mom?" With that she was enveloped in a bright light and her wings vanished. When the light faded, my little girl fell from the sky. Dani caught her before she hit the ground. She carefully laid my daughter on the ground. I dashed to check on her condition. Danni was in human form and mildly injured from before. Maddie and I started to care for Danni's wounds, while Danny tried to get Sammy back. While Danni remembered us, Sammy forgot easier than she did. He took off, only to be cut off by his Dad. "Don't do this son. Your sister needs you," Danny tried to reason with our son. I went back to tending to Danni's injuries. From what I could see she had a number of minor cuts and some minor burns. "Big brother, don't go." I heard Danni's faint whisper. I thought she was unconscious, but when I glanced at her, she was out again.

Sammy froze when he heard his sister's faint plea. He looked confused, but I noticed tears in his eyes. "Sis." When Sammy said that, his wings vanished in an intense light leaving him in his ghost form. "Mom, what's wrong with Danni," he asked when he landed. "She must have been hit harder than you," I told him just as he reached us. Danny caught him as he fainted and his ghost form dissipated, leaving him in his normal form. He held Sammy up long enough for my Danny to lay him down next to Danni.

Mom came running over, "I called your father. He'll be here in minutes to take the twins home where it's safer." I could only nod. My babies were really hurt, but they won. "Dear, you might want to see this," Danny said. I followed him to where Tucker and the others were, leaving our parents to look after our little angels.

Tucker's POV

"Are they dead-dead," I asked Alex. "Get me a stick, I wanna find out." Sam shot down that idea, "They're full ghosts, dimwit. And, no, no one's getting you a stick to poke them with." _Nuts._ We were staring at the two halves of the former Dark Dan. The smaller was 'Phantom' and the larger form was 'Plasmius', and both were out cold. Danny's dad had set up a portable ghost cell that encased each one separately. "So what do we do with them," I asked. "We wait until they wake up," my older self said. "We have no clue what either will be like, having been that way for so long," Older Jazz added. I still wanted to poke something with a stick, so I went to find one. I ran into Danny. "Where are you going, Tuck? I thought everyone was either with Danni and Sammy or looking at the end result of their temporary power surge," he said. "I wanted to find a stick," I answered, "so how are the twins doing?" Danny sighed, "They're both out cold. By the way, why are you looking for a stick?"

"I want to poke the ghosts to see if they're dead-dead. Nobody else is going to do it," I answered. Danny shuddered, "dude, you know that if you poke a certain half of what was Dark Dan, you are in a sense poking me? Besides, I thought you quit jabbing dead things in the side when we met Sam." I shrugged, "I like to make sure things that are laying there are really dead. Plus I only stopped doing it because Sam threatened Mari with breakage if I didn't stop poking the dead animals I found on the side of the road." Danny just shrugged and went to where the others were, while I resumed my search.

There were plenty of sticks, but none were long enough. I was about to give up when I spotted the perfect stick. It was a good three feet long and pretty sturdy. I smiled and ran back with my 'prize'.

"I found one," I announced when I got back to the group. Sam, both Sams actually glared at me. Older Sam was scarier considering the fact that her kids had experienced their first all-out battle and she was suffering inside at the sight of seeing them suffer. _Oops._ Sam took my stick and broke it, but not before thwacking me with it a couple of times. Older Sam just stood there leaning against future Danny for support. Just as Sam threw the broken stick behind us, we heard a cry.


	51. Kidnapped & Mind Games

I'm so excited to know that so many of you are enjoying Future Phantoms. Thank you for reading and sending reviews. I just wanted to let everyone know that this fanfic seems to have a mind of its own right now. Sorry if updates seem slow, I'm just really, really, really busy and try to work on a chapter as I post the latest one.

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

Future Danny's POV

We heard a scream coming from where Pamela was watching over the twins. I turned and saw that Sammy was missing. I went into overdrive right then. I flew over to Pamela and asked her what happened. "A ghost took your boy," she said, hyperventilating. I suddenly heard a tired voice, "Vlad did it Dad. He took my big brother." Danni had woke up due the cries of her grandmother, and though she was tired, she wasn't going to give Sammy up without a fight. She took off after Vlad, tripping and falling down so hard that she passed out again. "Danny, go save Sammy," Sam cried. I took off after that. I lost sight of Vlad within minutes and returned to my wife and daughter, "I lost them. Sorry Sam." She was distraught but nodded, "I guess we'll have to rely on Danni's half of their link to find him."

I was terrified of what Vlad had possibly planned to do with my son. I just hope that he doesn't discover that he wasn't in possession of the stronger twin and come after Danni as well. I haven't even told the rest of the family about this since I wasn't quite sure of it until now. It was time to tell them, "There's something everyone needs to know. Sammy and Danni aren't equals in powers. Danni's actually the stronger of the two in that matter."

My younger self spoke up, "what do you mean by that?" I continued, "Danni was the first to gain control of her ghostly wail. I decided to monitor their power levels during their training sessions and discovered that while Sammy tends to do what I used to do, Danni shares the needed energy between the two of them; sometimes giving Sammy more than needed and wearing herself out in the process. I have reason to believe that they are unaware of the extent of their link and are subconsciously strengthening each other's weaknesses. Danni is most likely the only one who can stop Vlad."

"Are you saying that Sammy's useless to Vlad without our Danni," Sam asked in confusion. I nodded to the younger version of my wife. My Sam finally found her voice, "We need to get our baby home right now so that she's comfortable when she wakes up again. We'll have to tell her what's going on as soon as she's awake." I couldn't have agreed more.

Vlad's POV

I finally captured one of Daniel's brats. I would have taken the girl as well, but that woman's screams alerted the previously distracted group to my presence so I had to make do with his son. Those brats were easy pickings since they wore themselves out with their little stunt. I retreated to my old lodge with the unconscious boy in my arms. I had such plans for this runt. I placed him in a room that I had prepared long before in the hopes that I managed to capture his father at his age. I made sure that it was ghost-proof and had extra security. I would have to plan my next step carefully to get his sister as Daniel would be on guard now that I had his son.

I closed and locked the door behind me, and then activated the ghost shield. I made sure to run the lines throughout the floor, ceiling, and walls. I didn't want to lose my captive so measures were taken since Daniel was clever at times. I wondered if his son was the same way. While I was waiting for him to wake, I decided to check out the rumors going around the Ghost Zone.

I opened the portal and listened. I waited a few moments before whispers came through:

^Did you hear that Danny Phantom's brats became angelic beings to protect their family? ^

^Really? I heard that angelic beings were myths. They must have more power than their father to do that. ^

^Yeah. Word in the Zone is that Vlad's back and that he kidnapped the boy. If you ask me, he needed the girl first. ^

^Why's that, Ember? ^

^Duh, Kitty, think about it. The runt is the only one who can do that infernal wail of her father's. Besides, without her, the midget is weaker, though not by much. From what Boxy figures the opposite rings true for her. Without the midget, the runt can't control her powers easily. ^

^So what you're saying is that without each other, either twin is pretty much useless? ^

^Exactly. ^

^So why are you calling Phantom's children 'midget' and 'runt'? ^

^Isn't it obvious? His son looks exactly like he did at his age and the girl has his personality and his flaws. ^

After hearing the rumors, I closed the portal and went to check on the boy. _Ah, good. He's waking up now._ "Hello, Samuel, was it," I ask the boy. He glared at me. _Just like his father in both appearance and temper._ "Don't call me Samuel," the boy growled. "It's Sammy, you sick, twisted loon. I heard about you from Dad and you can forget about trying to marry Grams and getting Dad as a son. No wonder Dad's always calling you a fruitloop." I smirked at the brat, "I've got another prize in mind. You and your twin sister." He paled at this. I continued, "I have reason to believe that you two are an enigma to the residents of the Ghost Zone, and that you balance each other's strengths and weaknesses. I want to see if that's true and to make you _MY_ children. He glared at me again, though this time his eyes were two different colors instead of the amethyst that I knew him to have from my research. "You will leave _us _alone, you nutcase," he said, still glaring at me with one eye blue and the other amethyst, "We're coming for you. You'll regret ever messing with our family." _This was not what I was expecting._ "Our Dad's pretty peeved that you took one of us and you'll find out what happens when you mess with our family," the boy continued. "You'd better watch your back, nutcase, because if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. _Now _I was getting a bit creeped out. It was like the boy was possessed or something.

At the same time….

Maddie's POV

After Danny placed Danni in her bedroom, I stayed to keep an eye on her while the rest of the family went to talk about how we were going to get Sammy back. Younger Danny came up to sit with me. "How are you handling all of this," I asked him. He shrugged, "it's weird and comforting to know that you and Dad accepted me and that I'm married to Sam and have twins. I never thought that this would happen to me. I'm feeling my older self's emotions as if they were my own, and right now all he, I, we want is to get Sammy back." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be ok. We'll have Sammy back in no time and you and your friends will be home shortly after." He smiled and was about to reply when we heard a faint moan. "What hit me," Danni asked faintly. "You tripped and fell trying to get your brother back," I answered. Danni paled, "Vlad kidnapped Sammy?" Danny nodded. My granddaughter sat in silence for a moment. Before I could stop her, she shot out of bed and darted through the door. Danny and I looked at each other and went after her.

Danni's POV

"Dad, I have an idea of how to find Sammy," I shouted just before I collided with the wall. I had been running through the house to share my plan. Gramps picked me up off the ground with ease. Apparently, being part ghost made me lighter. He lightly scolded me, "Danni-girl, you should know better that to run through the house, especially since you just woke up and are still recovering from that battle." I nodded and hugged my favorite grandpa, "Sorry about scaring everyone earlier," I said.

"It's ok, Danni. Would you like to share your plan," Dad asked me. I nodded again, still in Gramps' arms, "Do you remember the time that mine and Sammy's eyes were two different colors when we weren't in ghost form?" Dad nodded but Mom was a bit concerned about this, so Dad had to explain. "You weren't there Sam. This happened during one of our sessions before the kids went to the past. Danni and Sammy found that they can communicate through each other. The only way to tell is that they each have one blue eye and an amethyst one. I think that there's more to this ability than we know, but I see where Danni's going with this. You're planning on using this power to give Sammy a chance to tell us what's going on."

I grinned, "And to try and freak the pompous nutcase out at the same time." Mom was a bit concerned with the fact that I wanted to try this in my present condition, but allowed it since it would bring my big brother home.


	52. Phantom's Awake

Future Sam's POV

I watched as Danni closed her eyes and concentrate. "I'm going to do a partial possession. That's what Sammy calls it when we use our full Link," she told us. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. I was taken aback seeing that she had one blue eye and her brother's amethyst eye. "Danni," I asked. "Somewhat, we're sharing our minds and talking through each other," came the reply, "By the way, Danni told me that she's going to keep the loon busy while I talk to you. He he, she's got him slightly scared and she's called him a nutcase." I shook my head. _Danni sure likes to mess with people and put them on edge, especially if that person messed with our family. _"Are you ok, Sammy," Danny asked him. Sammy replied through Danni, "So far. Loony-man wants both of us. Apparently he found out something about our balancing out each other's strengths and weaknesses. He really wants Danni more than he wants me. He's locked me in a completely ghost-proof room. It smells funny, almost like pine and dead animals."

"I know where you are Sammy," younger Danny blurted out. "Vlad had a cabin in the woods in Colorado. I still can't get over all those dead, mutilated animals." I was about to say something when Alex came up from the basement, "Aunt Sam, everyone, 'Phantom's' awake!"

Phantom's POV

I woke up in some kind of cell and opened my eyes to see a boy sitting in a chair playing a video game. I looked at him carefully. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, a pair of glasses, and a red baseball hat, backwards of course. "Who are you? Where am I," I asked him. The boy yelped in surprise and dropped his game. He picked up the game, dusted it off before looking at me, and ran out of the room yelling, "Aunt Sam, everyone, Phantom's awake!" _Oh great, what'd I do to get here and why did that boy remind me of someone? _

My answer came shortly after I heard footsteps. Thirteen people were crowded into the room; the fourteenth was a girl with strange eyes held by a man wearing an orange jumpsuit. I couldn't remember why a few of them felt familiar. "Who are you people," I asked. One person stepped forwards. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and she had a purple scarf tied around her neck. "Do you remember anything," she asked me. I was about to say no, but something sparked, "Not much, just a few flashes. Losing my family, going to Vlad and having my humanity ripped out, and waking up here." She turned to a boy who looked a little like me, "What do you think Danny?" He shrugged, "I feel that he's telling the truth, but he could be faking it."

Just after he said that a girl with strangely colored eyes spoke up, "Mom, Danni and I need to switch back before Vlad figures out that Danni's got partial possession of my body. Plus she's the one who can sense if someone's good or not." The woman nodded, "just promise to keep in contact with your sister, Sammy." The girl nodded, closed her eyes and when she opened them up they were a familiar shade of blue. "Sammy's gonna mess with Vlad's head for a bit before he checks in again," she said, sounding tired. "Sammy mentioned that you needed my empathic ability before we split. What's up?" The large man carried her close to the cell I was in. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt Danni-girl, Phantom," he warned me. I nodded. He placed her on the bed that was in here. "Thanks Gramps," she said to the strange man before turning to me, "I'm not going to hurt you, but if you try to hurt me, you'll have to deal with Mom and Dad." I nodded again, noticing that the woman in black and a man wearing a red and whit shirt and blue jeans stepped closer. _They must be her parents._ I felt hands on my own and suddenly felt calm, despite the fact that it felt like everyone would pounce on me if I made one move. "He's safe, Mom," she said releasing me. "Congratulations, Phantom. You're free from the evil that overpowered you for so long." _Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_ "Now we just have to stay away from Plasmius," she said. "He's radiating pure evil, and it's making me a bit queasy. Is there any way to strengthen _his_ cell, Grams?"


	53. Rescue Mission

Danni

Gramps carried me back upstairs and sat me on the couch. On the way up I devised a plan that would bring in those that would teach Vlad the true meaning of nightmares. "Mom, may I have my cell phone," I asked. "I want to call for some help to get Sammy back."

Mom went and retrieved my cell from my room and brought it to me. "So who are you calling," Tucker asked.

"Our godparents," I said dialing a number that I memorized. "I know that if one of them finds out that Sammy was kidnapped, he'll snap and follow the other four to get him back."

The other end was picked up, "Hello, Muto Residence. Yugi speaking."

"Uncle Yugi, it's me, Danni. I need your help."

"What's the matter?"

"Sammy's been kidnapped by a major nutcase."

"I'll call Seto and Ryou."

"Thank you, Uncle Yugi."

"Don't worry Danni; we'll be there shortly after I contact the others. We'll get your brother back safe and sound."

"See you soon. Bye."

After I hung up the cell, I noticed that the others were shocked. "How did you get the greatest Duel Monsters player ever to be your godfather," Tucker blurted out.

"Sammy, Alex, and I were just really lucky I guess," I said.

Just after this I felt a new presence. "Everyone away from the wall," I said. "And whatever you do, do NOT attack."

As I said this and the others listened, a large, shadowy mass appeared on the far wall. Six figures stepped through and the shadows dissipated. "Danni, we made it and brought Marik along," I heard Uncle Yugi announce.

Uncle Seto didn't look too pleased, "Do you know where this Vlad is?"

"Yeah, he's got Sammy in a cabin in the Colorado wilderness," Danny replied stepping forwards.

"Good, because he's gonna pay for kidnapping my Godson," Uncle Seto said bluntly.

Uncle 'Kura had an evil grin on his face, "I want a piece of this Vlad as well. No one messes with my godchildren and gets away with it."

"I have to warn you that I may not be myself from time to time," I said. "It's the only way to keep Vlad weary of Sammy and to give him a chance to speak to everyone as reassurance that he's safe."

Uncle Yugi looked shocked at first, "I see that you and Sammy have perfected the technique that you two have been talking about."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You two must be in near perfect balance with each other's strengths and weaknesses then," Uncle Yami mused.

"Pretty close," Dad said coming into the room. "You should have been here just the other day. Danni and Sammy defeated an enemy from another timeline by working together."

"Dad," I whined from my spot on the couch, "From what you and Mom said, Sammy and I almost lost ourselves when it happened. Besides, Alex won't leave me alone about something that I don't even remember happening."

Alex piped up, "Well it's not every day that your cousins become the most legendary creatures that are considered myth in the Ghost Zone."

"What," Uncle Ryou gasped out.

"Yeah, Sammy and Danni became angels and pulled Dark Dan into the original ghosts that made him up," Alex said.

I smacked him with a pillow, "I don't believe you. Now can we please go and free Sammy?"

Mom and Dad gave their permission for me to go and they sent Phantom in as a bodyguard. Before doing so they gave Uncle 'Kura permission to send him to the Shadow Realm should he double-cross us. Before we left, Uncle Marik erased the memories of him and our other godfathers from the minds of Danny, Sam, Dani, Jazz, and Tucker as a precaution.

"I'll bring my big brother home safely," I promised my family.

With this said, we left via Uncle Yami's shadow-portation. We arrived at Vlad's cabin in less than five minutes. "Did you bring your deck, little one," Uncle 'Kura asked me.

I nodded, "I brought Sammy's as well."

Using my powers we slipped into the cabin and called forth our favorite monsters. Uncle Yami summoned his Dark Magician, Uncle Yugi his Maha Vailo, Uncle Bakura brought out a Man-Eater Bug, while Uncle Seto brought out a Blue-Eyes. I summoned my Magician's Valkeria and Sammy's Celtic Guardian. After bringing out our monsters, we tore through the cabin and located the underground cell where Sammy was being held. Vlad was down there as well. "Release my big brother, you nutcase," I called out.

"What are you going to do if I don't little girl," he taunted me. "Throw your playing cards at me or something?"

"Or something," I said looking at my godfathers. "Vlad I'd like you to meet our godfathers. They're much more powerful than us halfas."

"Nobody's more powerful than one who's half ghost," Vlad balked.

I grinned, "Try saying that to Uncle Bakura and see what happens."

With that said, Uncle 'Kura brought out a Dark Necrofear to sic on Vlad, who had paled at the sight of the strange monster. On Uncle Yami's signal, all of our creatures attacked Vlad. I spotted the keys on the far wall and told Phantom that I was going to get them and to make sure that the nutcase didn't fire at me.

Sammy

I heard a lot of commotion coming from outside my cell and sat up. I looked through the glass to see a large group of monsters attacking Vlad. These monsters looked familiar.

_Danni?_

"_Yeah, what's up Big Brother?_

_Is that you?_

_Yup. I even got some help from our favorite godparents._

_Huh?_

_I called Uncle Yugi, who called in Uncles Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Marik._

_I bet that Uncle Seto wasn't happy to have a call from Uncle Yugi._

_No clue. I know for sure that he's really peeved at the nutcase for kidnapping you. Way to go Uncle Seto._

_What happened?_

_Uncle Seto just brought out his last two Blue-Eyes._

_Sounds like Vlad's getting the full fury of uncle Seto and his deck._

I waited for a response from Danni but all I got was pain. Something or someone must have hit her.


	54. Saved & Epiloge

Seto

I heard Danni cry out in pain and turned to see that she had been hit by a piece of falling debris. "Ryou, get over there and see if Danni's alright."

"On it, Seto," he called out as he darted over to her, avoiding debris and blasts.

I was absolutely furious at the situation, Sammy was still trapped and Danni had been knocked unconscious. This whole thing was entirely this lunatic's fault and he was going to pay.

Ryou

I reached Danni and quickly checked her for any serious injuries. She hadn't been hit very hard and only had a few scrapes and bruises. These were easily cared for with my healing magic.

_Bakura, Danni's alright, but she's still out cold._

_Did you see what she was heading for when she got hit?_

I looked around and saw a large button on the wall. _Yeah, she was heading to the wall over here that has a button on it._

_Then hit it and let Sammy out. Ra knows we need his help._

_On it._

I hit the button and the door to Sammy's prison opened. Sammy flew out of there in ghost form and headed over to where we were, "Is Danni alright?"

"She is, but right now the others need your help. Don't worry I'll take care of your sister," I said noting the worry he had for her. "Go help your uncles, now!"

Sammy shot over to where the others had pinned Vlad in.

Yugi

Sammy appeared next to me, "Danni's alright, she's out cold though."

I nodded and turned to face the man that we had pinned into our makeshift corral. Yami had used Swords of Revealing Light to keep him from attacking and Bakura brought out Nightmare's Steel Cage to keep him from escaping until we determined what to do with him.

Bakura argued that we should send him, body ad soul, to the Shadow Realm. But ultimately, the decision lay with Sammy. "Use whatever means necessary to separate him from his ghost half and send _it_ to the Shadow Realm. That way he won't be able to use his powers for evil."

Yami nodded, "You are wise beyond your years, young Sammy."

Sammy looked at him, "I learned from the best, Uncle Yami."

Bakura cleared his throat, "Shall we begin?"

I nodded, "For attacking our godchildren, you are deemed guilty."

"You are guilty for kidnapping the twins on separate occasions," Seto added.

We went through the list in this manner, each of us naming what he was guilty of, until we reached Sammy. "For this, my uncles are going to remove your ghost half and send it to a place where it can never return and you'll never be able to go."

With this said, we removed Vlad's ghost half and banished it to the farthest reaches of the Shadow Realm.

Alex

While my cousin and Godfathers/uncles went to rescue Sammy, Uncle Clockwork showed up long enough to return the others to their proper timeline. At least they wouldn't remember much more than what happened _before_ our Godfathers arrived and that Danni got Sammy back. Well, Uncle Clockwork told them that Sammy comes back safe and sound.

Moments after they left, the others appeared. Danni was in Uncle Bakura's arms, out cold. Just as he went to lay her on the couch, she opened her eyes. "Uncle 'Kura, I'm fine now."

It turned out that Danni had gotten hit and had some internal bleeding. She healed herself before it got too bad, but had used too much power in speed-healing that she passed out. Uncle Clockwork returned for Phantom and was surprised that Plasmius had been sent to the Shadow Realm as a flea…Uncle Bakura's idea.

Six months later…

Danni

After we defeated Dad's worst enemy, his archenemy, and rescued Sammy, Dad allowed us to explore the Ghost Zone as he did at our age. Only this time we didn't have to worry about Walker trying to arrest us. It turned out that he was Grams's grandfather and when he found out, he gave us a lecture on proper half-ghost behavior and warned us about certain ghosts, but pretty much allowed us to explore to our hearts' content.

"Hey, Sis! Stop your daydreaming and check this out," Sammy called out. We had decided to explore and Alex had come with us.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at what Sammy was talking about. Right in our path lay a swirling vortex. Uncle Clockwork and Frostbite told us about these vortexes. The colors indicated that it wasn't a portal to the Real World, but a totally new one. Sammy and Alex went closer to check it out. I hesitated. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I grabbed the spot with my hand in reflex and pulled it away to see blood, my ghost blood.

"Gotcha," I heard a smug voice proclaim.

It was Skulker that had shot me. Sammy caught me as I fainted from the pain.

Sammy

Skulker had just blasted my sister and was recharging his weapon. I saw only one option…the unknown vortex behind us. I grabbed Alex by the arm and flew into the swirling colors just before it vanished.

I wasn't entirely sure what was on the other side, so I reverted to my human half beore we got there. Dad was always telling us that it was better to arrive in our human half than it was to arrive ghost and pass out, revealing our secret.

We hit the ground hard, and Danni fell from my arms. I looked up when I heard the sound of several clicks. There were several armed guards surrounding us. "Please help my sister," I pleaded, "she's hurt."

…TBC…TBC…TBC…TBC…

* * *

I may post a couple of other chapters after this...but they'll most likely be on various characters' thoughts and/or hints for how this will be continued. I'm glad that so many enjoyed this story...It _**Will **_be continued...but I won't tell you how...you'll just have to keep reading my other fics to find out...Review or PM for hints

This is PhantomBrat signing off of my first ever completed multi-chapter fanfic...


End file.
